


Cassiopeia

by SynBarron (SamBarron)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arcturus is proud of his Heir, Cass is Sirius' older sister, Cass is a positive influence, Dumbledore Bashing, Gen, Good Bellatrix, Metamorphmagus, Orion Bashing, Regulus Lives, Sibling Bonding, Voldemort Bashing, Walburga Bashing, and is getting tired of her antics, good narcissa, james and lily live, made up magical theory, other characters not mentioned in tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 66,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamBarron/pseuds/SynBarron
Summary: Cassiopeia is proud to be part of the Black family, and she adores her younger brothers and cousins. She would rather burn the world herself than let them get hurt. They deserve the world, after all. She won't let anyone force the into submission. Not their parents. Not the Ministry. Not Voldemort. Not Dumbledore. She is a Black after all. She will not bow to any beneath her. If that means she has to change how the Wizarding World is ran, then so be it.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe. I just enjoy playing in this sandbox. Cass is the only one of my own creation. Also, I have no idea if I will ever finish this, I just like it enough to post it. Please excuse any typos. I kind of write constantly and don't always remember to go back and proof read. And even when I do, I still miss things. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added a few scenes that mostly relate to a change in Cassie's education. It's nothing major, but if you're rereading this, it is a change.

**1959-62 ******

********

Cassiopeia blinks curiously down at the little, wrinkly, pink thing in the cradle that Kreacher is rocking.

********

“His name is Sirius Orion Black the third, and he’s Heir to the Black family after your father.” Her mother’s voice doesn’t change from it’s usual sneer, so Cassiopeia stays quiet. Her mother leaves without another word, but she stays, curious about Sirius. She’s never seen a baby boy before, but he’s not too different from what she remembers Andi looked like as a baby. Cassiopeia reaches into the cradle and runs a gentle finger along his cheek.

********

“Sirius.” She tilts her head as she murmurs the name. Andi and Bella call her Cass or Cassie. Just like Andromeda is Andi and Bellatrix is Bella. “Siri.” Much better. Siri reaches up towards her when she changes her hair color to a light blue instead of the gold blonde she usually has.

********

 

********

Cass giggles slightly as Bella and Andi stare at their new baby sister, Narcissa. The now five kids are in a sitting room with Kreacher watching over them. Siri starts to babble happily as Cass starts to flicker her hair through different colors.

********

“It’s pretty cool that you got the family ability,” Andi says softly, coming to sit next to her. Cass wiggles her eyebrows as her eyes change colors.

********

“I think so too. Now, Narcissa is a mouthful, just like Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Cassiopeia. What’s her nickname going to be?” The six year old and four year old sisters look at each other as the seventh month old boy crawls into Cass’ lap.

********

“Cissa,” Bella declares, and Andi nods with a smile.

********

“I like Cissa.”

********

 

********

Walburga’s entire face puckers as she realizes what Sirius’ first word is. Orion looks no better, like he just bit into a lemon.

********

“Cass,” Siri repeats, grey eyes bright. Druella rolls her eyes as Cass pulls her brother closer. Bella and Andi are looking back and forth between the seven year old and her mother.

********

“She’s three for three, now. I wonder if Narcissa’s first word will also be some version of Cassiopeia’s name.” Grandfather Arcturus, Lord Black, gives Cass a look she can’t understand, but she doesn’t think it’s negative, unlike her parents’.

********

 

********

It is. Cissa ends up saying her first word as she takes her first steps. Cass’ eyes are locked onto the little eleven month old girl waddling towards her.

********

“Cass, Cass, Cass,” she babbles, and the eight year old picks her up when she starts to fall. Bella and Andi are cheering as Cass dances around the room with her little cousin, and Siri starts clapping and giggling in the excitement.

********

 

********

Siri’s almost two when Regulus is born. The two siblings are in the baby’s room, Walburga and Orion already in bed.

********

“What do you want his nickname to be?” Cass asks softly, holding Siri on her hip so he can see their little brother better.

********

“He’s wrinkly.”

********

“So were you. And Cissa and Andi, too.” Siri seems to debate for a moment.

********

“Reggie.”

********

“Alright, Reggie it is.”

********

 

********

The first time it happens, Cass is at Grandfather Arcturus’. Orion floos him to inform him that there was an assassination attempt on Sirius, and Cass feels like her heart stops. Once the call ends, her grandfather turns to her and sets a hand on her shoulder.

********

“Breathe, child. Sirius is okay.”

********

“I don’t believe them.” It slips out before she can stop it, immediately wincing at her lack of control.

********

“That he’s okay?” When she doesn’t respond, he tilts her chin up at him. “Answer me, Cassiopeia. I will not get angry with you.”

********

“That it was an assassination attempt,” she murmurs.

********

“And what makes you say that, child?” She straightens up, meeting his gaze head on. She needs him to believe her. Adults tend to take her more seriously when she sounds like them, when they can forget that she’s a child.

********

“Ever since Regulus was born, they have been becoming cruel towards Sirius. Regulus is a better behaved child for them, and I fear they would prefer to have him as the Heir Black instead of Sirius.” He frowns at her.

********

“Who told you Sirius was the Heir?”

********

“Mother.” Grey eyes so like Siri’s study her, and she waits for a reaction. He just hands her another book.

********

 

********

She’s five for five when Reggie’s first word is ‘Cass’. Siri’s thrilled when his second is ‘Siri’.

********

 

********

**1964-68 ******

************ ** **

Cass leans out the window to wave at Siri and Reggie as the Hogwarts’ Express pulls out of the station. Once out of sight, she sits back down, feeling weird without her little brothers and cousins by her side. Bella will join her next year, so she’s not too worried that Cygnus and Druella can alter her beliefs too drastically, as long as Cass writes her letters often. The door slides open, and Rodolphus Lestrange enters the compartment, Avery, Malfoy, and the Carrows with him. Wonderful.

************ ** **

“Black.”

************ ** **

“Lestrange.” She arches an eyebrow as they fill the compartment.

************ ** **

“What house do you think you’ll get?” Malfoy drawls, trying to lean back in a confident manner. Cass just finds it forced.

************ ** **

Nevertheless, she answers, “Slytherin. Obviously.”

************ ** **

“It is the best house.” She turns her gaze on the snickering Carrows, debating on whether or not it’s time to step away from her parents’ shadow. Sirius and Regulus flash through her mind, Siri’s bravery despite the consequences, Reggie’s inhalation of knowledge, and she decides that yes, it is time.

************ ** **

“No, it’s just the one that suits the qualities I possess.”

************ ** **

“What?”

************ ** **

“I value ambition and cunning, therefor, Slytherin fits me best. It’s that simple.”

************ ** **

“And what would your parents think of that?” She glares at Malfoy, eyes flashing red.

************ ** **

“You tell them, and I’ll sew your mouth shut.” The compartment falls silent, so she flashes him an innocent grin.

************ ** **

 

************ ** **

It’s Yule break, and Cass is curled in her bed at Grimmauld Place with Siri and Reggie. She’s telling Siri about Hogwarts as Reggie naps. She’s describing the Prewett twins, two of the Gryffindor boys three years older than her, when he starts to fidget.

************ ** **

“Problem, Siri?”

************ ** **

“Mother and Father told me that anyone not pure is beneath us. They listed off several family names that are considered bloodtraitors. Prewett was one of them.”

************ ** **

“Our parents have outdated and backwards views that show just how stuck in their own sense of superiority they are. Your best bet is to run whatever they teach you by me, and I’ll help you figure out what you actually want to remember. Okay?” He nods slowly, so she presses a kiss to his forehead. “Perfect.”

************ ** **

 

************ ** **

Bella hides her beam as the Sorting Hat calls out Slytherin, and the 11 year old sits down beside Cass. She squeezes her wrist as Lucius and Rodolphus congratulate her. She turns to Cass with wide black eyes.

************ ** **

“Are you still going to try out for Slytherin Seeker?” She nods without hesitation, and Alecto Carrow snorts in derision. Bella sneers at him, but Cass just squeezes her wrist again.

************ ** **

“Want to make a bet, Carrow?”

************ ** **

“On?”

************ ** **

“Ten galleons says that my quidditch tryout has you speechless.”

************ ** **

“You trying out, Black?” She glances down at Pucey, the quidditch captain, and nods.

************ ** **

“You’re on,” Carrow snarls.

************ ** **

 

************ ** **

Cass swings to stop in front of the stands after her tryout, grinning at the group there.

************ ** **

“Well? Am I ten galleons richer?”

************ ** **

“Yes,” Greengrass answers with a smirk, the third year leaning against the railing.

************ ** **

“Excellent,” she purrs, and Pucey flies by with shouted words of acceptance. Her grin grows.

************ ** **

 

************ ** **

Third year starts on an interesting note. This year, Cass gets to choose electives. It's easy to cross out divination, since she’s not a seer and that would be pointless. Same with Muggle Studies. She has no interest in that. Runes is an obvious yes, given how often she gravitates towards that section of Grandfather’s library. The only difficulty she comes across is deciding between Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy. Care because she loves animals, Arithmancy for the knowledge it holds. 

************ ** **

“Merlin, Cassie, again? How many times are you going to stare at that paper?” Cass turns a glare on Bella even as Siri giggles from where he’s laying on her bed. “Just choose already.”

************ ** **

“Shut up. It’s hard.”

************ ** **

“No, it’s not. You’re just overthinking it. Here.” Bella tosses a galleon at Sirius. “Flip that for her. Heads for arithmancy, tails for Care.” Cass watches the gold spin, only to snatch it from the air as it starts to fall.

************ ** **

“Cass.” Siri pouts, so she leans closer to ruffle his hair.

************ ** **

“Care it is.”

************ ** **

“Told you, you were overthinking it.”

************ ** **

“Shut up, Bellatrix.”

************ ** **

 

************ ** **

“Miss Black, stay after class, please.” Cass blinks a few times.

************ ** **

“Yes, Professor.” The class files out, leaving her alone with Professor Babbling. It’s silent for a few moments as Babbling studies her.

************ ** **

“Miss Black, what are your thoughts on the workload?” She frowns lightly at the question.

************ ** **

“It seems easy enough. Was there an issue with my work?”

************ ** **

“No, quite the opposite. Your work tells me that the course load is too easy.” Oh, that.

************ ** **

“Yes, Professor, I do find it rather easy. I have gravitated towards the runes section since I was able to read.” She had chosen Runes due to her interest in the subject, only to be incredibly bored with the information being taught.

************ ** **

“I had thought as much. How about this. I give you a test, and then we discuss how far up we need to move you.”

************ ** **

“I would appreciate that very much.” If she had known how easy this class was, she would have chosen Arithmancy. Babbling passes over a scroll, which Cass takes and moves back to her desk. Even this ‘harder’ work is easy, and Babbling’s eyes widen as she hands the completed test back. Cass remains in the classroom as the test is graded, knowing Slughorn will just smile at her and invite her to another Slug Club meeting when she explains why she missed his class.

************ ** **

“Well Miss Black, my thoughts were correct. I will need to speak with Professor Slughorn to see if your schedule can be altered. Given the level of your work, you can advance to the fifth year class. I would put you in a higher year, except for the fact that you would need your OWL first.”

************ ** **

Luckily, fifth year runes coincides with her break. Unluckily, it’s a Gryffindor and Hufflepuff class.

************ ** **

 

************ ** **

Class hasn’t even started yet, and Cass already finds herself hiding a sneer at the wary and suspicious looks she’s receiving from the fifth years around her. 

************ ** **

“Ah, yes. Class, Miss Black will now be joining us for class.” Cass returns Babbling’s smile, ignoring the hostility of the rest of the class. Some of the students pull back as she proves time and time again that she knows what she’s talking about. Other students seem to get even worse as they realize she’s still ahead of them, despite only being 13.

************ ** **

Back in her common room, Cass sits on her favorite couch, relaxing back into the cushions. Not much time passes before she finds herself squished between two people. Cracking her eyes, she hums. Tatius Warrington and Felix Flint. She actually likes these two.

************ ** **

“How was class, Cass?” Tatius asks, reclining back against the couch arm.

************ ** **

“As well as class could be for a lone snake in a room full of badgers and lions. The badgers seemed fine, except for a few. The lions were livid, except for a few. The work is still easy, but I’m not as mindlessly bored.”

************ ** **

“You would do better in the Slytherin class.”

************ ** **

“Yes, but that class is the same time as Transfiguration, and McGonagall will not budge.” Felix sneers lightly.

************ ** **

“So, you’re stuck with the Gryffindors.”

************ ** **

“Unfortunately.” This is going to be a fun year.

************ ** **

 

************ ** **

Finally. Cass tosses her trunk on her bed at home, glad another year is over. Flippy pops in, a snap of her fingers cleaning out Cass’s trunk.

************ ** **

“Is there any point in arguing with you?”

************ ** **

“No, Mistress Cassie.” She can’t help the small smile at the house elf’s behavior. Before she can prod further, her door opens, Walburga standing there. All of Cass’s defense shoot back up with her mother at her back.

************ ** **

“Your Grandfather wishes to see you, Cassiopeia.”

************ ** **

“Yes, Mother.” Then she’s gone again, and Cass’s shoulders relax a touch. She takes a deep breath to ease the lingering apprehension and places a brief kiss on Flippy’s head. “Thank you for your help, Flippy.”

************ ** **

“Anything for Mistress Cassie.” She makes her way to the floo, stepping into her Grandfather’s office. She blinks once at the sight of Professor Babbling sitting across from Arcturus, another woman at her side. It only takes a moment to recognize her.

************ ** **

“Grandfather, Professor Babbling, Mistress Argryis.”

************ ** **

“Cassiopeia, as you know, this is Rune Mistress Kira Argyris.” Arcturus motions to the woman. Of course she knows who that is. Kira Argryis is the biggest name in the Runes Academia. “She is an acquaintance of Professor Babbling. The Professor received your OWL the other day, and called Mistress Argyris.” Cass takes a seat with an ease that belies her nerves. Arcturus hands over a paper, and a perfect score, plus extra credit stares up at her. “It would appear she has a proposition.” He’s searching her face for a few moments, apparently satisfied with what he finds, as his chin tilts down slightly in approval.

************ ** **

“I have already discussed it with Dumbledore, and he’s approved,” Babbling starts, looking way too excited. “I don’t think my curriculum will actually teach you anything, and I think it would be a shame not to provide you with an education that will make you flourish. Kira has agreed to take you on as an apprentice if you choose to accept. Dumbledore has agreed to allow her in the castle for your lessons.” The opportunity to learn from a Mistress is literally being handed to her on a silver platter. There’s only one answer, really.

************ ** **

“I would be honored to learn from you, Mistress Argyris.”

************ ** **

 

************ ** **

Andi is also sorted into Slytherin the next year. It’s Cass’ fourth year, and with her two cousins by her side, she works her way into the position of Slytherin’s Queen. She has to have it now in order to have enough influence in three years, because the next Black to walk through those doors will be Siri. And she knows he won’t be in Slytherin.

************ ** **

 

************ ** **

Despite the fact that Cass took her Runes NEWT a month ago, Mistress Argyris refuses to stop her lessons. They meet every Monday and Wednesday night and Friday mornings. But finally, Cass finds it challenging.

************ ** **

“How far are you wanting to take your education?” Mistress Argyris asks one day out of the blue.

************ ** **

“Is there a limit?” Her answer causes a tinkling laugh.

************ ** **

“No, I don’t think you will ever find a limit to your hunger for knowledge. Do you want to stop here at your NEWTs or would you like to continue into your Mastery?”

************ ** **

“Mastery.” No question about it.

************ ** **

“Excellent. I received your NEWT score last night, and have spent the day talking with your professors. It was nearly identical to your OWL score, and your professors tell me your work in their class remains impeccable. If we start now, I believe you will be able to acquire your Mastery by the time you graduate. It will be hard work. It usually takes five to ten years, if not more, to achieve this. You will do it in three.” Dark blue eyes pierce hers. “Do you accept?”

************ ** **

“I accept.”

************ ** **

 

************ ** **

She’s in Grandfather’s library, nose deep in a runes book, when Arcturus drops a letter on the table in front of her. It produces a clunking noise.

************ ** **

“Hogwarts letter, Cassiopeia. Do your parents know you’re here?”

************ ** **

“No. They’re still asleep. As are Regulus and Sirius. I told Flippy to retrieve me if any woke.” She puts the book down to open the letter, the Slytherin Prefect badge falling into her hand.

************ ** **

“Working on homework, child?”

************ ** **

“I already finished that. This is for the Mastery I intend to get.” Arcturus’ eyes widen.

************ ** **

“Mastery?”

************ ** **

“Yes, I intend to start obtaining my Runes Mastery this year. Mistress Argyris believes that I can finish by the time I graduate.”

************ ** **

“Can you handle a Mastery on top of heir training, Prefect duties, OWLs, and quidditch?”

************ ** **

“Heir training?” She turns a wide eyed gaze on him.

************ ** **

“I have come to realize that Orion is not a good fit for the Black family in today’s time. You, however, are.” Cass tilts her head, then stands and moves to a section of his library. She comes back with a new book. “Time magic?”

************ ** **

“I have an idea to ensure I stay on top of all of my responsibilities, including those given to me with the title of Slytherin Queen.” She gives him an innocent smile. “Can you, by any chance, acquire a time turner for me?”

************ ** **

“Mistress Cassie, Master Orion has awoken.”

************ ** **

“Thank you, Flippy. Grandfather, can we keep my heirship a secret until I can use it to protect my siblings and cousins?”

************ ** **

“Yes, my child. I will also look into obtaining a time turner for you.” She curtsies.

************ ** **

“Thank you, Grandfather. Flippy, let’s return home.” The little house elf smiles up at her and takes her hand, popping them back to Grimmauld Place’s library. She lets loose a sigh, running a hand through her hair. This year is going to be fun. She’s slightly glad the Prewett twins graduated. They were such a pain in the arse to the prefects.

************ ** **

 

************ ** **

Her first thought when she steps into the prefect compartment is ‘fuck’. Not very ladylike, or proper, but it’s the only word that springs to mind at Lucius Malfoy’s smug expression.

************ ** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems choppy or short. It's just background knowledge, really. I might go back and expand on certain things, like how she became Slytherin's Queen. If I get the motivation. If anything doesn't make sense, don't hesitate to send me a message!
> 
> Also, if it's not obvious, I'm kind of a mess. Please ignore if I repost a chapter, because I literally have had to repost chapter one twice now because I screwed up the end notes.... whoops. I also don't write in chronological order very often, so if I repost the chapter because I somehow got an idea at like 3 in the morning, I'll make sure to not screw up the end notes to tell whoever actually reads these.


	2. The Gryffindor Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there are a few changes to this chapter from the original one, but I don't remember how many or how important they are to the general story. whoops.

This is the year. Cassiopeia can feel it in her gut. This is when everything changes. She has to make sure it’s for the better. She runs her fingers lightly over her head girl badge. Part of her is still surprised that she was given this position, given the state of the Wizarding World and the Headmaster’s own bias. Not that she’s complaining. Being Head Girl will give her certain perks that will definitely come in handy this year.

“I’m going to start my rounds,” Cass tells Boot, the Ravenclaw head boy, barely waiting on his nod to leave. It’s less ‘rounds’, more ‘find Siri’. 

She walks into his compartment in time for one of the kids in it to snort and another to say, “Got a problem with that?”

“I hope not,” she drawls before the kid can respond.

“Cassie!” Siri lights up.

“Hey Siri.” She smiles at him before turning her attention to the other two boys. “Is there a problem between you two?” Siri’s eyes go wide.

“He bad mouthed Gryffindor!” The one across from Siri shouts.

“He said he’d leave if he got Slytherin!” She looks back and forth between the two, cocking a hip to lean against the door frame.

“You’re both wrong.” Siri and the little redhead girl are looking at her in wonderment, while the other two boys look startled. 

“What house are you in then?” The other boy sneers, and she can feel her eye want to twitch. Instead, she just looks down at her tie. Her green and silver tie. His face goes blotchy red.

“Slytherin, obviously.” Huh. How fitting. First year, and seventh year. “Two of my best friends were in Gryffindor. There is nothing wrong with either of those houses. There is nothing wrong with any of the houses. Slytherin values ambition, a positive quality. Gryffindor values courage, a positive quality. Hufflepuff values loyalty, a positive quality. Ravenclaw values wisdom, a positive quality. Slytherin also values cunning,” her eyes pierce the obsidian gaze of the child that disparaged Gryffindor, “the ability to know what to say when to say it. And Gryffindor values chivalry,” she turns her gaze on the kid she recognizes as James Potter, “the act of being respectful. Qualities of your chosen houses that you both sorely lack. Just because you are in one house does not mean you can't have the other houses qualities. I am in Slytherin, but my loyalty is boundless, a Hufflepuff value, I value knowledge, Ravenclaw value, and my courage, well that's currently a secret.” She flashes them a smile that makes Siri roll his eyes. The girl, however, looks amazed.

 

Bella's on her left, and Andi's on her right. Cass is sitting in the middle of the table, back to the wall, watching over the ickle firsties as McGonagall leads them in. She claps politely for every Sorted first year.

“Black, Sirius.” Students toss furtive glances over at the three of them as Sirius walks up to the Sorting Hat. There's a heavy silence in the beat he sits there.

“Gryffindor!” Bella's groan can be heard in the absolute lack of noise, until Cass stands up on the bench and starts clapping. Andi drops ten galleons on Cass’ plate, Bella following suit, then they both start cheering for him. He blinks for a moment.

“Did you bet on my sorting?” 

“Yes,” all three say together without a shred of remorse. That seems to knock the students out of it, Gryffindor starting to cheer as loud as possible. Potter gets Gryffindor. Lily Evans, the little girl from Siri's compartment, is also Gryffindor. And Severus Snape, the other boy, is Sorted into Slytherin.

 

Worst part of Hogwarts: getting up so early for food. Cass is nursing a cup of coffee, Bella no better beside her. Andi's completely awake, the heathen. 

“Is that your mother's owl?” Cass looks up at where Andi is pointing, and immediately notes the red letter in its claws.

“Son of a bitch.” She pushes away from the table, then delicately walks over it. She does the same to the Hufflepuff table, murmuring a sorry to the students closest to her.

“Miss Black!” She glances over at McGonagall, who is on her feet, glaring at her.

“Sorry,” Cass says with a wave, looking back up to find the letter as she walks over Ravenclaw table. Siri is turned around to stare at her, Potter beside him. When the red letter hits his plate, his face pales. Cass lays a hand on his shoulder as she snatches the letter. “I'll take that.” A flick of her wrist has the Howler turning to ash before it can yell.

“Thanks Cass.” She presses a kiss to his head, then ruffles his hair.

“I'm proud of you. And so are Bella and Andi.” They glance over at the two girls. Bella looks pissed, and Andi, worried. Cass waves at them, and they relax. “And we both know it's our opinions, not Mother's, that matter, yes?” Siri nods. “Good. Eat.” She motions to the table before heading towards a still angry McGonagall. “My apologies, Professor. I know how Walburga would react to Sirius being in Gryffindor, and do not want my 11 year old brother to hear it. Next time, I'll ensure I have enough time to go around the tables, not over.” Something in her gaze softens.

“See that you do, Miss Black.”

 

Excessive and incessant banging has Cass rolling out of bed and flinging her door open. She has to jerk back when a fist comes dangerously close to her face. Still mostly asleep, she glares at the person on the other side of her door.

“Bella, why the hell are you waking me up at ass o’clock in the morning?” Instead of answering, Bellatrix shoves a letter at her chest as she pushes past her. “Yeah, sure, come on in. Not like I was sleeping or anything,” she grumbles, shutting the door before smoothing out the letter and sitting at her desk. Any remaining tiredness evaporates as she rereads the first paragraph. Cass looks back up at Bella, noticing the sparks of electricity that flash in her hair. Druella’s signature stares up at her from the last page. “Is the entire letter like this?”

“I couldn’t get past the first page.” Cass blows a strand of hair out of her face and tosses the letter on her desk. A fine tremble is running through the younger witch.

“My room is silenced.” Bella stares at her, making her arch an eyebrow.

“You don’t seem surprised that they’re telling us to _‘teach that ungrateful brat a lesson for disgracing the Black family name’_.” Cass shrugs.

“You seem surprised. Our parents are assholes, Bellatrix. We already knew this. They’ve been sending Howlers to an 11 year old because he got sorted into a different house than they wanted. We don't even know what those Howlers say, but it’s obviously not good. Our parents are cruel, and delusional, and disgusting, and utter fools. We already knew this. I’m surprised it took them a week to start sending us letters.”

“Have you got any?”

“No, and I’m not sure I will, unless they get truly desperate.”

“Why? Why would they send this to me and not you. You’re the oldest!”

“The first word for all of you was my name, remember? They’ve probably realized that I won’t hurt any of you.”

“And they think I will?” Bella is pacing around the room, knuckles white where she’s clenching her fists. Cass just tracks her, mouth shut. “Do they really think I would hurt my little cousin just because he got a different House? It’s just a House. All it says is that he’s sleeping in the tower while at school, instead of under the lake.” Bella continues to fume. “Yes, most Gryffindors are reckless idiots,” Cass’ lips twitch upwards for a brief second, “but Sirius is a Black. He has brains! If anyone in this family is reckless, it’s you.”

“Hey, wait a minute.”

“Cassiopeia, I’ve seen some of those experiments that you do. There is no way those are safe.”

“I’m capable enough that I’m perfectly safe.” 

Bella scoffs, smirking as she says, “How many times have you had to fix your eyebrows because something exploded in your face?” Cass replies with a rude hand gesture, and Bella cackles. 

“Bitch.” Some of the lightning has died down.

“They sent it to me because they think I’m still under their thumb. They think I agree with their insanity and am willing to hurt my family over it.”

“You have to admit, you are the most bloodthirsty of us.”

“Says the person who threaten to cut out Lucius’ tongue when she was 11.”

“You’re the most visibly bloodthirsty. Better?” Bella rolls her eyes, then flops back on the bed.

“Cassie,” she pauses, staring up at the ceiling, “I hate them.” Cass moves to sit beside her, running her fingers through her wild black hair. “I really hate them.”

“Yeah, me too.”

 

It’s only been two weeks, but Cass is already stressed and losing control over her temper with every new Howler that Sirius gets and every new letter they get about him. She decides to go for a run after her Head Girl rounds, knowing she won’t be caught. She has her own room after all, and there’s also the fact that Arcturus did manage to procure a timeturner for her. So, she’s currently in her room in case anyone needs her, yet she’s also out here running to relieve stress. She slides her shoes into the hollow of a tree that she found a few years back when Mistress Argyris taught her how to become an animagus. Not that anyone but her family knows.

Dirt beneath her paws feels so much better than her shoes despite them being of the best quality. This feels nice, the cool air in her fur as she bounds through the Forbidden Forest. None of the creatures bother her, well used to her antics. She plans on stopping by the shack to catch her breath when she hears howling. 

That isn’t a normal wolf howl. 

Slow, sure steps bring her farther into the rundown building. Light filters through the window. Tonight’s a full moon. A supermoon at that. She pauses, realizing she’s about to walk into a room with a werewolf. Another howl rents the air, but instead of turning around, she noses the door open. It’s a cub, well not a baby cub, but a child. Amber eyes stare at her as he slinks down, belly to the floor. He’s all feral instinct, and she has a feeling he’s only been alone. He lunges at her, but a single swipe knocks him over. She makes sure to keep her claws in though, not wanting to hurt him. 

He still yelps, slowly slinking around the room. She watches in amusement as he sloppily tries to hunt her. He goes to lunge again, but she gets there first, pinning him to the ground. She growls, pressing a paw to his throat, claws pricking just enough for him to feel it.

Then she’s off again, watching for his next move. 

This continues for a few hours, until he’s sprawled across the floor, panting. She cocks her head, breathing only slightly hard. She knows everyone in Hogsmeade. He doesn’t look young enough to be any of the children that live here. That means he’s a student. How curious.


	3. The War Starts

Cass sighs, moving towards her little brother. The letter bursts into fire as soon as Sirius notices it, and she leans on the table beside him. His smile is shaky as she takes a sip of her coffee. This is just getting ridiculous. Her ire is nearing at a breaking point with these letters. She reaches out and taps his chin, getting his smile to strengthen a touch. 

“It’s got to be annoying, having to come over here every morning.” He tries to force amusement in to his voice, but it falls flat. She takes a deep breath, tensing at the smell she recognizes.

“Yes, it is annoying. But that is not your fault. Walburga is the one irritating me, not you.” She glances at those sitting around Sirius, trying to find the source of the scent. Her gaze is caught by a horrified looking first year staring at her. “Anyways, how’s dorm life treating you? Do you like your roommates?” Sirius brightens, rambling about how awesome James Potter is. The other two boys, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin, are quiet. Cass has a brief moment of disbelief over the name Remus Lupin. She doesn’t know whether she would laugh or cry if he turns out to be the kid staring at her, the werewolf cub. 

“You’re thinking again.”

“No need to sound like that’s shocking, itty bitty Siri.”

“Not shocking, just worrying.” She smirks, ruffling his hair and getting a scowl in return.

 

“Hi.” Lupin startles so harshly, his ink pot nearly topples over. Cass arches an eyebrow from the seat beside him, noting that he won’t meet her eyes. She sighs after a moment. “Child, you need to relax. I don’t bite.” She sighs again when he flinches. “Okay, bad choice in words. Calm down, you’re going to give yourself a heart attack or something.”

“Are you- are you going to tell people?” His light green eyes are filled with fear.

“Why would I do that?”

“Because I'm dangerous?” She scoffs, rolling her eyes.

“As dangerous as a puppy, sure.” It's silent as he flounders, mouth opening and closing. “Are you going to tell anyone that I'm an animagus?”

“Why would I?”

“Because I'm not registered. Which is illegal.” He seems stunned again, then starts profusely denying that he would tell people. “Again, child, you need to relax. I'm not blackmailing you. I have standards. Even if you did tell people, I'm not going to out you.” She leans back in her chair, watching confusion scrunch his face together.

“But you know I’m-” She arches an eyebrow when he trails off, “I’m a monster.” Cass’ hair goes dark red until she gets her temper back under control.

“Excuse me? Where did you hear that?” He stammers until her hand on his chin cuts him off. “You are not a monster. Being a werewolf does not make you lesser than anyone else. Just- for Merlin’s sake.” She lets go of his face to drag her hand down her own. “Make some damn friends, Lupin. Preferably Sirius so I don’t have to listen to him complain.” Her chair scrapes along the floor as she stands. Maybe Bella is willing to duel for a while. Bella is always willing to duel.

 

“Just the two I'm looking for.” Cass grins at a smiling Siri and a wary James. 

“Hey Cass.”

“Siri, you and Andi are staying here for Yule and Beltane.”

“Why?” She arches an eyebrow.

“You want to go to Grimmauld?” His face scrunches up, and he shakes his head. “Thought so. Andi will stay to keep you company. Bella and I will be leaving.”

“You're not staying?” Cass shakes her head.

“Reggie and Cissa. Now, I have no doubt Walburga will try to send you another Howler, so I'm going to teach you both how to get rid of them. You two up for it?”

 

“Again, Cassiopeia?”

“My apologies, Grandfather,” Cass murmurs from behind the book. “I’m trying to find a way to transfer guardianship from Walburga and Orion to me. And from Cygnus and Druella.” Arcturus sits beside her. “I've had to destroy 13 howlers from them. Sirius and James Potter have destroyed eight. Andromeda has three, and Bellatrix managed to grab five. That's 29 howlers in three months.”

“Who's idea was it for Sirius and Andromeda to stay at Hogwarts?” Her book closes softly.

“Mine and Bellatrix’. We didn't want to leave Regulus and Narcissa alone for the entire year, so we came home. We've been getting letters telling us to ‘put him in his place’ and ‘teach him a lesson’ for ‘betraying the family’. So we didn't want him coming home. And Andromeda is the softest of us, and we dislike seeing her upset, so we had her stay back as well.”

“You did not want to leave Regulus alone, yet here you are.”

“Yes, and no.” She lifts up a delicate gold chain.

“You're using my gift.”

“It is very handy.” She also uses it to make sure that Remus isn’t alone during full moons. Not that Arcturus needs to know that.

“And how old are you with all your extra turns?” Cass tilts her head.

“Physically or mentally?” He raises an eyebrow, so she shows him a rune sequence carved into one of the time turner’s bands. “This stops my body from aging with the extra time, so physically, I'm still 18. However, it would be pointless to forget the extra time, so I'm mentally around 20.”

“Is that rune sequence standard?”

“No. I created it. There's a reason I’m getting my Mastery in Runes, Grandfather.”

“Arrogant.”

“Doesn't make me any less right.”

 

“If it’s not our favorite little snake.” Fabian Prewett grins at her from the other side of the booth as she slides in beside his twin. 

“Oi, be nice to the Head Girl,” Gideon mocks as he tosses an arm over her shoulders. She jabs a finger into his ribcage, trying not to grin.

“Wanker.” 

“You changed your hair. I like it.” She twirls a strand of the now pale and silvery hair around her finger.

“I was getting bored of the blonde.” They spend the next hour eating and catching up, the twins cheering when they hear about Sirius being Sorted into Gryffindor. It’s not until Gideon gets up that the conversation gets heavy. Cass slides over until her back is to the wall, her legs stretched over the rest of the seat. “It’s getting bad, isn’t it?”

“What makes you say that?”

“You don’t want to let him out of your sight,” she points out, nodding in the direction Gideon went. “How bad?”

“They killed a Muggleborn last week.”

“Fuck.” She presses against her eyes. “And no one knows anything about this guy?”

“Just that he goes by Voldemort. His followers are called Death Eaters, and they leave a symbol floating over each attack.”

“Are you two staying safe? I know that being aurors has you in the middle of things.”

“Have some faith in us, will you?” Gideon doesn’t ask her to move, instead just pulling her feet into his lap when he sits back down. “Are you keeping up with your dueling lessons even though we’re not there?” She scoffs.

“Of course I am. I would’ve lost my temper and killed half of those idiots at school if I didn’t have that outlet.”

 

Cass and Reggie are laying on the roof, looking up at the stars as their parents sleep below them.

“Mother and Father are upset with Siri.”

“I know. I'm proud of him, though.”

“You are?” He turns to face her.

“Yes. He was brave enough to go to the house he felt suited him best, despite the backlash he knew it would cause. I admire that, and it's certainly fitting for his chosen house.”

“But you're a Slytherin, like they wanted.”

“Because Slytherin suits me. I like to think I've got the nerve of a Gryffindor.” Reggie rolls his eyes. “But that house values chivalry, and I'm only chivalrous when I know it'll benefit me. Not very Gryffindor like. I've got the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, granted it's a bit more selective, but still. Yet, their sense of fair play doesn't align with my values.” That makes him snort. “I'm creative like Ravenclaw’s valued trait. However, I'm not interested in knowledge for knowledge’s sake. I like learning for the benefit it gives me. Slytherin's qualities, ambition, cunning, resourcefulness. I disagree with none of them. I have traits from all of the houses, but I value Slytherin's more. And that is why I'm in Slytherin.”

“What happens if I'm not in Slytherin?”

“Then you're not in Slytherin. I see you as more of a blue and bronze guy, then a green and silver anyways.” 

 

“Good riddance. One less Mudblood in the world.” Ink splatters across Cass’ Transfiguration essay when her quill snaps. Tatius and Felix look at her with furrowed eyebrows, while Andi and Bella give her knowing looks.

“Problem Black?” Avery's loud voice gets the entire Common Room's attention. She turns in her seat to look at him. Malfoy, Lestrange, and the Carrows, plus some younger years, are sitting with him. 

“Yeah, did you hear about the wizard who was murdered over break?”

“The Mudblood.”

“The wizard. He was magical, just like me and you.”

“He came from filth.” Avery sneers, but Cass delicately lifts a shoulder.

“I never said he didn't. However, I am intelligent enough to know that it's ridiculous to blame a child for their parents.” 

“So what, you’re a Bloodtraitor now, Black?” Cass lets her eyes and hair go blood red, standing up with a lip curled in disgust.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I know perfectly well that magic is superior.” Granted, the technology the Muggles come up to get around their lack of magic is astounding. Still. “And did I not just say that I didn’t disagree about his parentage. He was a wizard. He was part of our society. And he was killed for something he had no control over. How long until he turns his attention on the halfbloods? How long until he turns his attention on the rest of us?” Malfoy scoffs, but she doesn’t think she’s too far off.

 

Sirius keeps pace with James as they sprint through the hallways. They’re going to meet up with Peter and Remus in the Great Hall. He recognizes the figure in front of them and glances over at James. He grins back, and they both reach out to knock Snape’s books from his hands when they pass.

“Two points from Gryffindor. Each.” Sirius skids to a stop, eyes locked onto Cass’ dark ones. He eventually has to look away from the disappointed gaze.

“We were just joking.” Sirius wants to wince when James speaks up. When her attention focuses on him, Sirius can see him shuffle back half a step.

“If there is intent to harm or humiliate, it is not a joke or prank. It is bullying. And that is not acceptable.” 

“Sorry Cassie.” A soft sigh makes him look up at her. Reggie was right, her hair now looks slightly lavender in the sunlight.

“Don’t do it again. Either of you.” They both nod. “Go eat.” 

A few steps away, James leans in and whispers, “Your sister is kind of scary.” He doesn’t disagree.

“Miss Black.” 

“Headmaster.” He turns around, wondering why Cass sounds the same way she does when she talks with their parents. The Headmaster is looking at her over his glasses, and Sirius frowns at the lack of kindness in his gaze.

“They are just children, my dear.”

“If they are taught that that sort of behavior is okay, how do you think they’ll behave as adults?” Something flashes across Dumbledore’s face.

“Five points from Slytherin for disrespect.” Cass wasn’t- Sirius has seen Cassie be disrespectful. That wasn’t anywhere close. Why did he-? Warrington scoffs once the Headmaster leaves.

“Prejudiced old fool.”

“It’s only because you were bad mouthing his precious Gryffindors,” Flint agrees. When Cass turns to head to the Great Hall, Sirius catches her eyes flashing red.

 

Bella and Andi are eyeing Cass’ tense shoulders, but she just can’t seem to loosen them up.

“Cassie?” Andi murmurs, hand brushing her arm.

“Who’s the letter from, Cass?” Felix asks, sliding her a full cup of coffee. Tatius’ face may be blank, but he’s studying her just as intently. 

“I’ll give you three guesses.”

“Walburga.” Cass nods as she folds the letter with careful movements. Her hands wrap around the mug, soaking in the heat. 

“And what does the hag want now?”

“Oh you know. Someone wrote to her and described my defense of the murdered wizard, and now she is going to try and convince Lord Black to disown me. As she cannot bear to have such a disgraceful daughter.” That damnable group is sitting farther down the table, smirking at her.

“Cassie,” Bella whispers, hand tight on her wrist. Damn it.


	4. Graduation and Gringotts

Unable to sleep, Cass returns her attention to her notebook. She’s staring at the rune sequence on the paper, an undeniable feeling that something is missing from the string of runes. This is for silence, this one for invisibility, this one for scent, undetectable, magical sensing. Merlin, there’s even a portion that links the sequence to its copy so that those under the enchantment can see others under the same magic.

There’s still something missing.

She’s lost track of how many hours she’s sat here, staring at this paper. She absently runs her fingers over her timeturner. Mistress Argyris had stated that the modification could be counted towards her Mastery, but Cass refused. She doesn’t particularly want the Ministry to know she has a timeturner, nor that she modified it. Mistress Argyris had smiled and agreed.

But now graduation is creeping up at a dizzying pace, and she still cannot figure this out. With a sigh of frustration, Cass stands, flicking magic at the stone on her desk to send the galaxy swirling around her, and begins to pace. A few minutes pass before she freezes, staring at the rock. In order to make it work she has to-

“Activate. It needs a damn activation sequence.” With a groan of disbelief, she sits back down. It’s so simple! Once she has the completed string of runes staring up at her, she summons one of her cloaks and conjures needle and thread. 

The tapestry on her east wall shows that dawn is just breaking the horizon when she finishes the cloak, testing it in front of the mirror a few times. A week before graduation. She manages to finish a week before graduation. Despite the exhaustion weighing down her eyes, she uses her new cloak, heading up to the seventh floor, looking for the blank section of wall. Pacing three times causes a door to open up, and she steps inside. The floo is already on, and she doesn’t pause as she moves through the flames. 

“Miss Cassiopeia.” A little house elf greets her as she steps into Mistress Argyris’ foyer.

“Morning. Can you inform Mistress Argyris that I’m here.” The house elf nods and pops away. Cass makes herself at home on the couch, knowing she won’t care.

“Cassiopeia, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here so early?” Cass holds out her cloak with a smirk.

“I finished it.” Mistress Argyris takes the cloak, and she explains that the runes are stitched into the lining of the hood. After inspecting it for a few moments, Mistress Argyris hands it back.

“Show me.” So she does. “Wonderful job, Cassiopeia. Come.” The inspection and subsequent acceptance at the Ministry passes in a whirlwind. She ignores the several people who express their displeasure at her leaving Hogwarts without permission, and Arcturus doesn’t look like he cares either, his hand a comforting weight on her shoulder.

“Congratulations, Miss Black, on becoming the youngest Runes Mistress.” Minister Jenkins shakes her hand with a bright smile.

“Thank you Minister.” Arcturus brings her back to his study, Mistress Argyris following them.

“Well, you are no longer my apprentice, Miss Black.”

“Thank you so much, Mistress Argyris, for your support and teachings.”

“Oh come now. It’s just Kira, Mistress Black.” Cass laughs, relief making her giddy.

“It’s just Cassie, Kira.”

 

Malfoy is smirking at her from his father's side, heir ring on display. Lestrange is doing the same nearby.

“Cassiopeia.” She turns to find her grandfather approaching with a glint in his eye that has her spine going stiff.

“Grandfather.”

“I have come to give you your graduation present.” She raises an eyebrow as he flicks his wrist. Orion gasps as his hand jerks towards them. The Heir ring lands in Arcturus’ hand, and he holds it out to her. “I am naming you as my heir.” Ha! Suck that Walburga! “You are graduating as Head Girl and Quidditch Captain, on top the youngest Runes Mistress. I believe for the future furthering of the Black family, you are the appropriate choice.” She slides the ring onto her finger. He would pick such a public setting. Not that she’s complaining, not with the stunned expression on Lestrange and Malfoy’s faces.

“Thank you, Lord Black.” Tatius and Felix are smirking as they try not to laugh.

“You will accompany me to the Wizengamot to obtain hands on experience.”

“I would be honored,” she says, curtsying to hide her satisfied grin.

“And congratulations on graduating, Cassiopeia.”

“Thank you, Grandfather.” Bella, Andi, and Siri are looking at her in hope. Cissa and Reggie are wide eyed. And Orion, Walburga, Cygnus, and Druella are poorly hiding jealousy and embers of hatred. 

Cass wonders how quickly everything will go to hell. Especially with the newly proclaimed Dark Lord running around.

 

Cissa is Sorted into Slytherin that September, Cass grinning at the four letters on her desk. Regulus is reading his letters out to her, pacing between the book aisles.

“Mistress Cassie.” She turns to look at the little house elf. “You have guests.” Cass frowns. Guests? She wasn't supposed to be meeting with anyone today. 

“Heir Black.” Ah.

“Heir Malfoy. Heir Lestrange.” What are they doing here? “To what do I owe the pleasure?” Reggie's gone silent, so he's probably eavesdropping. 

“Our fathers are talking with your father and Cygnus for your and Bellatrix’ hands in marriage.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. My father's talking with Orion-”

“Do not get your hopes up. Arcturus is the one to accept or deny my marriage contract. Not Orion. So, unless you are satisfied by a hyphenated last name, with Malfoy coming second to Black, then you're out of luck.” He's out of luck anyways. She has standards after all. Her gaze shifts to Rodolphus. “And I do not have a say in Bella's marriage.” Yet. “Is there anything else you desired to discuss?” They exchange a glance.

“You remember the Dark Lord Voldemort?” She rolls her eyes, refraining from tapping her quill on the desk.

“His actions are anything but _quiet_. Of course I remember him.”

“Our fathers went to school with him. They took us to meet him, and it was glorious. His vision of the future is enticing. It is only fitting for us-”

“Malfoy, do you have a point? Or do you just enjoy listening to the sound of your own voice?” Malfoy glares at her, but she keeps her expression blank.

“You are adept at magic-”

“I am more than _adept_ ,” she sneers at Lestrange.

“He wants to meet you.” Cass leans back in her chair, looking between the two.

“Now, why would he want to do that?”

“A lot of people know Lord Black named you as his heir. The Dark Lord is curious as to why.”

“Not interested.” They gape. “I have no desire to kneel to a man who expects me to bare my throat in submission. Second, I don't agree with his methods. Granted the idea of bringing back and keeping the rituals of Olde is something I agree with. But his other goals? The superiority of Dark magic? The genocide? The subjugation of creatures? No, absolutely not. Magic is equal. Genocide is wrong. Creatures are not inferior.”

“He doesn't take no for an answer,” Lestrange warns.

“He’ll learn to.” He sits beside her, rubbing at his eyes.

“You really won't join him?”

“No.”

“He's Slytherin's Heir,” Malfoy says, sitting on her other side. Her pulse jumps at the admission. That's the most information she's gotten on this psychopath, and it's traceable.

“Is he now?” A flick of her wrist has a book sailing towards them. It has the family tree of every single Wizarding family, not just the British ones. “Slytherin,” she mutters, rapidly flipping through the pages until she reaches the Slytherin line. She presses a finger against the name and says “Living.” The name lights up and the pages flip on their own until it stops on a page with a single name alight. “Tom Marvolo Riddle, Jr. Born December 31, 1929. Mother is Merope Gaunt, a pureblood witch, father is Tom Riddle, Snr., a muggle. He's a halfblood.” The timeline fits. He would've gone to Hogwarts the same time as Orion, Abraxas, and Walburga. This is him. Finally, she found him.

“No!” Malfoy tugs the book closer. She tilts her chair back. His mother's family had little access to their magic, nearly squibs, and were utterly insane. But somehow, Riddle has enough magic to get these proud families to bend down. She’s seen some of the devastation he’s caused, and gotten even more stories from Gideon and Fabian. But how? Her eyes trace over the tree again. The only thing different between him and the others is… is his father. “My father wants me to kneel to a halfblood?” Cass gives a long suffering sigh, just wanting them to leave so she can do research.

“Sure, if it's his status as halfblood that makes you turn away from him, then by all means, focus on that.”

 

Cass knocks on Reggie's door frame.

“I'm going to Diagon. Want to come with me?” He nods and grabs his robes. “We'll floo.” He goes first, remembering to hold out his arm when he lands so that when she steps through, she doesn't fall on her face. “Thanks.”

“As amusing it is to watch you fall everytime you use the floo, I'm sure it would be detrimental for the Heir Black to break her nose by tripping over her own feet.”

“That was once. And it's the spinning.”

“Apparation and portkeys spin as well,” he points out.

“Which is why I prefer shadowing.” He grins at her, almost the same height. 

“Where to first?”

“Gringotts.” Cass nods at the two goblins standing guard at Gringotts’ doors. They nod back.

“You are very different from Mother and Father.”

“Thank you.” She smirks and steps up to the only empty teller, bowing with her hand over her heart. “Good afternoon, Master Goblin. May the blood of your enemies flow quickly, and your gold flow quicker.” The goblin eyes her with growing respect.

“Good afternoon, Heir Black. May your enemies tremble at your feet. What can I do for you?”

“I need to speak with Master Blackdagger.”

“Right away. Goldpick, take Heir Black and Messr. Black back to Blackdagger’s office.” A nearby goblin comes to stand beside them. 

“Master Goblin.” Cass bows slightly, and he bows back.

“Heir Black.” She leads Reggie with her as they follow Goldpick down a hall. He stops outside a door, and starts talking in Gobbledegook after knocking and entering. 

“ _Two filthy humans here to see you._ ”

“ _Who?_ ” There's a pause, Cass holding out a hand to stop Reggie from moving into sight. “ _Which of my clients, Goldpick, did you just insult?_ ”

“ _The Heir Black and-_ ”

“ _You fool! Uldrig’s bones, you useless, incompetent, fool! Let them in, and keep out of my sight!_ ” The door opens wider, revealing Cass and Reggie to an apologetic looking Blackdagger.

“ _Good afternoon, Master Blackdagger, may your enemies tremble at your feet._ ” She tosses Goldpick a sly grin as she bows to Blackdagger.

“ _Good afternoon, Goblinfriend Cassiopeia. May your gold flow quickly, and your enemies’ blood quicker._ ” Goldpick is pale, staring at her in horror. “ _Is there anyway I can fix his slight?_ ”

“ _There is a ritual I had intended to do this Samhain until I noted the goblin heart it requires, unless you know of any volunteers._ ” Her eyes slide to Goldpick, and Blackdagger winces.

“ _I will discuss it with King Ragnok._ ” She smiles widely at the goblin, and Goldpick takes the opportunity to scamper from the room. “Now, what can I do for you today, Heir Black?”

“I am in search for a home. Ten bedrooms minimum, large amounts of land. Can you compile a list for me?”

“Of course, Heir Black.” Cass arches an eyebrow. “Miss Cass,” he corrects himself. “It will take around an hour. I’ll discuss your request with King Ragnok, as well, during that time.”

“I appreciate it. We will return in an hour then.”

“Just come straight back. No need to wait for a guide.” She bows, smile softening when Reggie copies her movement. 

When they reach the street, she says, “Just for that, you can pick out however many books you want.”

Regulus reading the moment he gets the chance doesn’t really surprise her, but Blackdagger blinks at the child now curled in the seat, nose in a book. 

“King Ragnok has approved your request.” She arches an eyebrow as he passes her a list of homes.

“I almost wasn’t sure he would. All he did was insult me.”

“Ah, but you are the first Goblinfriend in hundred of years. You learned our language to make our interactions easier, same with our customs. You treat us as equals.” Cass turns at the new voice.

“King Ragnok-”

“Oh, don’t get up child.” He waves her back into the seat. “How are you?”

“Worried. I heard of the family that was killed. I wish to pass along my condolences.” Ragnok grunts and pats her knee.

“Is the list of homes all you need?”

“I’m actually curious as to how far back your inheritance tests go.”

 

The house she ends up getting is massive, greenhouses and a quidditch pitch taking a small part of the land, outhouses sprinkled throughout the rest, a few in the large forest also included in the land.

“Merlin,” Bella mutters as Cass shows her the property. “It’s gorgeous.” 

“Isn’t it? Grandfather approves as well, and Reggie. Come on, you get to pick out your room.” She leads her cousin inside, enjoying the visible wonderment the dark haired witch is letting her see. 

“You want us to live with you?”

“Of course. The six of us, unless you guys get married and want to move out.” Darkness flashes over Bella’s face.

“We don’t get a say in that, Cassie.”

“Yet.” She tosses her a curious look. “I fully intend to get custody of all five of you. That will give me control over your marriage contracts, and we know my opinions on marriage contracts.”

“Why are you so against them?”

“We are Blacks. That means we have standards. We are more than dogs to be sold to the highest bidder,” she sneers at the thought. Black eyes are wide, and she pulls Cass into a tight hug. “Don’t worry Bella baby, I’ll protect you guys.” Bella giggles madly as she dances through the home, picking a room in the same wing as Cass and Reggie’s. She leaves the gifts she bought for the others in her room, before coming to Cass’, tossing herself on the massive bed with a bounce.

“I love it! I love it, I love it, I love it!” Cass grins at the 17 year old. The mirror behind her shimmers, and they both turn to look at it. A panicked Regulus appears in the glass.

“They’re hurting Siri!” Cissa and Andi look just as terrified behind him.


	5. A Change in Custody

Cass and Bella shoot through the mirror.

“Where?”

“Library.” The two girls run from the room, Cass shifting into her animagus form when she hits the doorway. Her claws sinks into the wood, letting her take a 90 degree turn, and she leaps down the stairs, using the wall as a springboard to close the distance to the library. She’s human again when she crosses the threshold, Bella right behind her. Cass’ magic fills the room, and Walburga and Orion look up at her in shock. Sirius is on the floor, breathing heavy, trembling slightly. 

Cruciatus. 

Walburga and Orion hit the wall hard enough that their ribs are audibly cracked. She kneels beside her little brother, helping him sit up. 

“Andi, take Cissa, Reggie, and Siri through the mirror. Take them home.” Andi nods, rushing forward to take some of his weight. “The home is already warded. Heal him to the best of your abilities. Potion lab is stocked as well. We will be through shortly.” Bella cackles madly, lightning flickering through her hair. The younger four leave the room.

“What do you think-”

“Silence,” Cass snarls, making them choke. “This is what’s going to happen. You two are going to sign over custody of both Regulus and Sirius to me. You do that, you get to keep breathing.” She grins at them, teeth turning needle like. 

“We don’t listen to you,” Walburga spits at her.

“ _Crucio_.” Both of them scream, thrashing about on the walls, and the girls’ laughter mingles with the noise. “You don’t have a choice. Unless you wish to die?” Her head tilts, sending silvery lavender hair tumbling around her face. “Don’t you agree Bella?”

“I do, Cassie, I really, really do.” Papers and a quill float in front of both of them.

“Sign.” They do, it’s shaky, but they do. “Good. Bella, I’m going to take these to Grandfather. My only stipulation is that they have to remain breathing.” Bella cackles as Cass steps through the floo. Her magic is still filling the room, causing the fire to flare drastically, her feet lightly dragging across the floor. Arcturus is staring at her wide eyed. “Lord Black,” Cass bows slightly, “Walburga and Orion have transferred guardianship of Regulus and Sirius to me.” She hands him the papers. He looks between her and the signed papers.

“Once you’ve calmed from whatever has enraged you, Cassiopeia, come by and tell me the story.”

“Yes Grandfather.” She bows again and returns through the floo. The sight she walks into settles her anger. “Let’s go check on the little ones.” Bella releases whatever curse she had on Orion, and the two leave bloody and broken, but still breathing, bodies. An errant flick of magic cleans them both of any blood before they step through the mirror.

“How are you, itty bitty Siri?” Bella asks as Siri comes into sight on Cass’ bed.

“I’m fine.”

“You and Reggie are living here now. I’m your guardian. Walburga and Orion signed the papers, and Grandfather approved them.” Cass steps up to the bed, running a gentle hand through his hair. “I’m going to get a cruciatus exposure potion for you, then you’re going to take a nap. When you wake, you’ll eat, then pick out your room. Deal?” He nods with a relieved smile. She presses a kiss to his forehead, content for now.

 

Walburga and Orion are ranting to Arcturus about how their signatures were obtained, and Cass is sitting in an armchair next to the fireplace. Cygnus and Druella keep tossing her vindictively pleased looks, like they’re expecting Arcturus to get mad at her. There’s one problem with that however.

“Yes, I am aware of the circumstances surrounding her recent attainment of custody.” 

Walburga shrieks, “What?” causing Cass to sneer in disgust.

“I gave him a memory that very night,” she says without a hint of regret. “Oh yes, Cygnus, Druella, I’ve got papers for you to sign as well.”

“What?” She rolls her eyes when Druella takes a threatening step towards her.

“Custody of the girls, I want it. Are you willing to sign now?” The papers appear, floating next to her.

“Are you just going to let her do this?” Walburga screeches at Arcturus, who raises an eyebrow.

“She has only asked if they are willing to sign. There is nothing wrong with that.”

“I won't sign,” Cygnus tells her, and she tilts her head.

“You will.”

“Cassiopeia.”

“Yes Grandfather?”

“Behave,” he chides. She looks down demurely. When the four parents decide to leave, Cass offers to accompany them to the floo.

“I will not give you custody of my daughters.”

“Oh, but Aunt Druella, haven't you noticed? I always get what I want.” She gives her aunt a saccharine sweet smile. “I will have custody of them by the time Bellatrix graduates. Of that, I have no doubt.” Druella steps into the floo with a sneer.

“Again, you are behaving arrogantly.” Arcturus steps into sight.

“Again, it doesn't make me any less right.”

 

“Mistress Cassie,” Cass and Reggie look up at Flippy at her worried voice, “Mistress Bella is asking for help. Her parents are trying to make her take the Dark Mark.” Cass is on her feet instantly.

“Kreacher! Bring Andi and Cissa here, now.” The old house elf bows and pops out. “Flippy, take me to Bella.” She lands in the middle of a throne room, throwing up a shield as spells fly at her. The thing on the throne stands. This was probably a stupid idea, but she won’t let Bella be subjugated to this thing.

“Who are-”

“Bella, baby, come here.” Bella curls into her side, hand clutching at her cloak. No one moves, most staring at her in utter shock. “You okay?” She nods despite the slight tremor running through her. Cass has one arm in front of her protectively, her shields still up. “Who used the Cruciatus on you?”

“Cygnus, first. I refused to take the Mark. Then Riddle when I told him no.” Cass sneers at both men, pulling Bella closer.

“The custody papers will be on your desk tonight. You will sign them,” she tells Cygnus. 

“Cassiopeia, you will cease this-” A sharp glare has Orion's mouth laced shut. He scrambles at the black thread, whimpering in pain.

“So, you are the Heir Black.” The thing that must be Riddle takes a few steps towards them. 

“You must be Tom Riddle.” His face twists in hatred.

“ _Avada Kedavra_.” Bella sucks in a breath as Cass raises her free hand. The acid green spell pools in her palm, and she grins, crushing the spell between her fingers. Okay, so that actually worked. Thank Merlin.

“How pathetic,” she croons. “Yes, I am the Black Heir. And that means that I have standards. I will not kneel to those lesser than me.” She wraps the shadows around her and Bella, returning them to their home. Bella is guided to the couch, and Cass gently brushes her hair behind her ear. “It's okay, Bella. You're safe now,” she cooes. “I'm going to grab a potion for you, okay?” The younger ones poke their heads into the room. Bella nods slowly. 

They all stay in the sitting room, nobody willing to let the others out of sight. It's a bit after midnight when the younger three fall asleep, leaving Bella, Cass, and Andi awake.

“That was insane, Cassie,” Bella murmurs, cradling her cup of hot chocolate.

“You're safe though. That's what matters.” Her cup is holding coffee, the warmth and caffeine a welcome relief.

“Now what?” Andi asks, keeping her voice down as to not wake up the little ones.

“I'm going to get Cygnus and Druella to sign the papers. Ostara is tomorrow, so we'll focus on that. You guys can relax for the rest of spring break. Doing homework if necessary. Bella, we'll need to discuss your marriage contract before you graduate though, so it can be dealt with however you wish.” She stands. “I'll be back momentarily.” They nod as she shadows to Cygnus’ sitting room. A house elf pops in, squeaking when she recognizes her.

“Mistress Cassie.”

“Hello, Misty. Will you tell Cygnus and Druella I require their presence?” Her eyes flap as she nods, and moments later the two storm into the room.

“ _Crucio_!” She swats the spell away and makes a note to thank Gideon and Fabian for teaching her how to do that.

“Sign the papers.”

“We will not!”

“Then die. And I will still get custody of the girls.” She keeps her voice and expression blank.

“You wouldn't dare,” Druella sneers. Cass raises a hand, fingers lit with the killing curse, casting her face in green light and shadows. Her teeth are needle like as she grins, all color bleeding away from her eyes.

“Try me.”

 

Cass is sitting in her favorite armchair in Grandfather's study without a care in the world. Druella and Walburga are screeching, while Cygnus and Orion are shouting, and Arcturus is giving her this look. Bella is perched on the arm of her chair, lips set in a permanent sneer.

“Are you not going to say anything?” Walburga demands of Arcturus.

“Do take care of how you speak to Lord Black, Walburga,” Cass drawls, refusing to allow her annoyance to show.

“You could not have waited until after I died to cause such an upheaval, Cassiopeia?” She gives him a sharp smile.

“Grandfather, if this were happening after your passing, they would've been struck from the Family, had their rights to the Black vaults rescinded, and been removed from Black Family properties.” 

“Excuse me!” Her mother turns on her.

“You are little more than a nuisance, and it is beginning to annoy me. Not only have you hurt my little brother and cousin, you are expecting us to become subservient to a psychopathic megalomaniac. You want to force us to bare our throat in submission to man that should be kissing the hems of our cloaks. I will not stand for it. We are Blacks. We are the best of the Wizarding World, of the world in general. I will not allow you to force us into servitude to anyone.”

“He is the Heir Slytherin,” Orion snarls at her.

“James Potter and Frank Longbottom are the Heirs Gryffindor. Yet you are not expecting us to bow to them.”

“That is not the same!” Cass stands, shoulders back and chin up.

“It is exactly the same. You got all pissy when Dorea married Charlus Potter despite his status as Heir Gryffindor. And now you want us to kneel at Riddle's feet.” A sharp smack sound has the room falling silent, and a bead of blood drips from Cass’ now split lip. 

“How dare-” An arm across her chest stops Bella's tirade.

“Walburga!”

“It's fine, Grandfather.” 

“Regardless of your burgeoning plans,” Arcturus approaches and tilts her face to examine the cut, “her behavior is deplorable. Do not ever raise your hand at my Heir.” Cass doesn’t really mind the split lip, her duels with Bella or the twins leaving her with worse injuries. Something is still bothering her though.

“I’m more concerned with the fact that it came so easily to her. Almost as if she’s used to raising her hands at one of her children. Just how many times have you harmed my little brothers, Walburga?” Fury fills Arcturus' face as her words register.


	6. Contracts

Cass studies Ennius Lestrange across the desk. Father of Rodolphus and Rabastan, one of Riddle’s original supporters. Tall, broad, short reddish brown hair, light brown eyes. Unimpressive.

“The marriage contract between Bellatrix and Rodolphus was nullified the moment Walburga was disowned and struck from the Black Family.” Such a pity. Who would have imagined that Walburga would assume the right to sign such a contract in Arcturus’ absence? Oh wait, Cass knew.

“Well, then it would be prudent to create another, yes?” Ennius can’t keep all of the anger out of his voice, and Rodolphus is tossing her nasty looks.

“No, it would not.” Both Lestranges twitch.

“What do you mean ‘no’?” She tilts her head slightly.

“You do know the meaning of the word, correct? What more is there to understand? There will be no contract.”

“You are the Heir, not the Lord.”

“That does not make me less right. Lord Black has already decided that given my status as Heir and guardian of Bellatrix that any marriage contract will go through me. And I have decided that there will be no contract between the Black family and the Lestrange family.”

“Why not?”

“Simple. You don’t meet the standard.”

“We are wealthy purebloods-” Cass cuts him off with a lazy wave of her hand.

“Neither of which I care about. You have little access to your magic, little access to any sort of intelligence, and have decided to kneel to a pathetic psychopath. Your blood status and wealth does not absolve you of your obvious deficiencies. I will not waste my time, nor Bellatrix’, with a family who would only drag us down. So, again, my answer is no, and it will remain so.” Rodolphus stands, his chair scooting back without a sound.

“You will pay for this, Black.” She arches an eyebrow.

“Oh? And, pray tell, how do you plan on making me?” He reaches for his wand, only to freeze mid-draw. His eyes flick around in building panic as he remains immobile. Ennius is frozen in the process of standing. “I do hope you weren’t planning on attacking me, Heir Lestrange. This meeting is over, and my decision stands.” Her magic releases them. “Leave.” She doesn’t get up, even as a house elf informs her the Lestranges have left. Bella’s graduation is coming up, as is summer break. Siri’s friends will be coming over for a few weeks. Reggie will be attending Hogwarts next year. Walburga is barred from all Black properties except for Grimmauld and is down to one vault. 

Only so Cass could keep an eye on her.

“Mistress Cassie, you have visitors. Heir Warrington and Flint, and Messrs Prewett.” She waves to bring them in, unsure as to the occasion.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” She arches an eyebrow as the men file in.

“We heard you had a meeting with the Lestranges,” Fabian answers with a grin.

“Wanted to see if you needed help cleaning up,” Gideon tacks on, making her roll her eyes.

“I am perfectly capable of handling such situations civilly.”

“How did it go?” Felix sits in the chair Rodolphus was in.

“As expected. They were angry I refused to renew a contract, unable to understand why they are unacceptable.”

“What about the Malfoys?”

“I have a meeting with them tomorrow. Narcissa believes Lucius is handsome, and wishes to have that option. They are not as disgusting as the Lestranges, thank Merlin. No inbreeding, greater connection with magic and intelligence. I just need to word the contract in a way that gives me the capability of dissolving it should Lucius not get his head out of his arse in regards to Riddle.” Cass lays her head on her desk, not worried about looking weak in front of these four.

“I thought Lucius’ contract was with Andromeda.”

“She refuses.” Not that it surprises her. She’s seen where the younger girl’s eyes stray. She has a feeling she should be expecting a call from Ted Tonks within a year. Which means she needs to do more research on magic.

“Any contracts concerning yourself?” Cass immediately groans at Tatius’ question.

“Galore. I swear Grandfather was laughing at me the last time he dumped a stack on my desk.”

“And any takers?”

“No. I either don’t know them, or don’t like them. Avery, Rookwood, Goyle. Just no.”

“Expect one from my father,” Felix mutters, and Tatius nods in agreement. She groans again. The twins pat her on the back. Archaic society.

 

Cass studies Abraxas Malfoy across the desk. Father of Lucius Malfoy, one of Riddle’s original supporters. Tall, slender, long, platinum blond hair, grey eyes. Moderate.

“As you have no doubt heard, the contract between Andromeda and Lucius was nullified.”

“And I take it, that contract will not be renewed?”

“Correct. There will be no contract with Andromeda. However, one concerning Narcissa may be plausible.” Abraxas stares at her, obviously caught off guard.

“Heir Black, I find that highly acceptable, though I do wish to know why.” She takes a sip of her coffee, debating on her words.

“Because I do find your family acceptable. Andromeda does not like Lucius and has no desire to marry him. Narcissa finds him attractive, if I am to be completely honest. I am aware you have probably already discussed the issue of contracts with Lord Lestrange within the last day. I find him and his sons distasteful, and while I have had my issues with Lucius over the years, he has never tried to attack me as Heir Lestrange did yesterday.” Abraxas gives his son a side eye.

“Issues?” She hums, wondering who’s side he will take.

“We have disagreed on several aspects of society. The most recent one being the proclaimed Dark Lord, Riddle.”

“And what is your opinion of him?"

"He is a genocidal maniac who should not be allowed to obtain a position of power." No point in sugarcoating it. Especially if she is correct and either of them were there the night she retrieved Bella. "I am unsure of how he behaved while you went to school with him, Lord Malfoy, but his recent behavior is deplorable." She meets his gaze with unbudgeable resolve. “I do not want my baby cousin anywhere near him. I do not want any of my cousins or siblings anywhere near him, and I will do everything in my power to ensure that. If that is going to be an issue, I suggest you leave now.” Silence rings out for a few breaths.

“No issues at all, Heir Black. Do you wish to discuss the terms of the contract now?”

“Certainly.”

 

Wait, what? Arcturus is waiting for a response, but Cass is still a bit stunned.

“Grandfather-”

“I am old, Cassiopeia, and I am not getting any younger. I do not want to spend the rest of my life in stuffy Wizengamot rooms. So, again, I am retiring, meaning you are now Lady Black.” She takes a moment to rub her temple.

“And if I end up supporting a cause that you do not agree with?”

“One, it is no longer my place to direct the House of Black. Two, if you can logically explain to me why, I do not believe I will have an issue with it.” She places her head in her hands. “Cassiopeia-”

“I am not complaining, Grandfather. It is simply sudden. I have two weeks before the next meeting, and I need to make sure I have everything in order.” And that is going to take a while.

 

Summer 1972

Having graduated a week ago, Bella is free to wait with Cass and Reggie on Platform 9 3/4. With her obvious refusal of Riddle, her recent acquirement of Ladyship, the dismissal of the Lestranges and her parents, it’s no surprise that she is inundated with mail. Half of the mail is marriage contracts, because obviously they have to send multiple in order to get her attention, and the other half are death threats. Sent anonymously, of course. 

Knowing that Bella has her back is honestly a relief. While she has no doubt she could handle any situation thrown at her, she feels more secure with Bella around. She’ll feel even better when Andi, Cissa, and Siri get off the train.

“Lady Black.” Cass doesn’t react with anything more than a slight tense at the sudden voice. It only takes a glance to realize who it is.

“Ah, Lady Potter.” Dorea Potter nee Black. Walburga’s aunt, so her great aunt. James Potter’s mother. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Indeed. I have to admit, when my son told me he had befriended the oldest Black boy, I was a bit worried.” Cass turns back to the train as it pulls in.

“Understandable. The thought of any child that was raised by Walburga is a frightening one.” Bella scoffs at the statement, shifting until Reggie is between the two of them.

“Any of our parents raising a child is a laughable concept.” Cass waves at Siri with a small smile as the child bounces with excitement, pulling Lupin with him as he dashes towards them. Potter is on his heels, the Pettigrew boy’s arm in hand.

“There is no reason to worry about Sirius, Lady Potter. Walburga was not the one raise him, nor was Orion, despite their best efforts. And neither of them will be present in our home over the break.” Andi and Cissa are following the boys at a more subdued pace.

“Mum!”

“Cassie!” Potter is bouncing around in front of his mother, but Siri has flung himself at Cass, who doesn’t hesitate to return the hug. Andi has her arms around Reggie, and Cissa is curled around Bella. That last knot of tension dissipates at the sight of them all back together. Dorea is studying them out of the corner of her eye with a small smile of her own.

“Lady Potter, would you like to come over for tea? I brought a portkey since I knew I’d have guests.”

“I would like that very much.” They land in the foyer, and immediately the boys go to take off, talking about the quidditch pitch.

“Sirius. Trunk.”

“Yes, Cassie.” He comes back for his trunk. “Come on. I’ll show you guys my room first.” Andi and Cissa leave with their trunks as well, and Cass leads Dorea to the living room, not wanting to sit in the foyer. 

“This is a lovely home, Lady Black.”

“It’s just Cass, no need for formalities between us. Given how close James and Sirius are, I have a feeling we’ll be seeing a lot of each other.” Dorea laughs softly, looking up as the boys run past the door. “Siri, property only,” Cass calls after them, getting a shouted agreement in return. “Jolly,” a house elf pops in, “the outhouses are all clean, correct?”

“Yes, Mistress Cassie, Jolly has kept up with them.”

“Wonderful. Thank you Jolly. I have a feeling the boys will want to use one at least once.” Cissa pokes her head in the room, so Cass motions her further in. “Come on.”

“I didn’t want to interrupt.” She sits between Cass and Bella, sinking into the cushions. A cup of hot chocolate pops in, and her smile widens. 

“How was school?” Soon she’s talking a mile a minute, and Cass has to hide her grin behind her tea cup. Dorea looks just as amused across from them. “You know you can bring friends over too, right?” Dorea ends up staying for a few hours before needing to return to her own home.

“Thank you for allowing me to come over, Cass.”

“I figured you needed to see for yourself that he would be fine here.” She laughs, but doesn’t deny it. “You’re welcome to come over whenever you want to check on him.”

“That won’t be necessary. Though I will take you up on your offer, if only to have more of that delectable tea.” Cass laughs softly, wondering if more of her relatives are like Dorea. 

 

Remus is the first to leave, a week into summer break. Not that that’s shocking. The full moon is in a few days. Peter is next, leaving on the date originally agreed on. James stays longer than planned, but eventually goes home.

“Still doing homework, Siri?” He jumps at Cass’ question, shutting his book with a thump and scattering papers. She snorts, taking the seat beside him. “Well, I know why you didn’t get Slytherin.”

“Hey!” She shrugs at his indignation.

“That was completely obvious. What are you researching?” He reaches out to stop her as she turns a paper to face her. “Werewolves?” 

“I’m- I’m just curious, that’s all.” More like he’s beginning to suspect Remus. She hums, helping him straighten his papers back out. 

“Did you know that the British Ministry is one of the very few that treat werewolves as pariahs? Many other societies, older societies, believe that werewolves are blessed by the moon. I like that version better.”

“Me too,” he murmurs. “What else do you know about them?”

“Lycanthropy is passed by birth or bite. And how connected they are to their wolf determines how much of their mind they keep when shifted.”

“What do you mean?” She searches through his books, finding the one she wants and setting it in front of him.

“That contains multiple first hand stories from werewolves. Those that are raised in societies were werewolves are seen as blessed have a healthier connect with their wolves. When they are transformed, they are not mindless beast, able to keep their human mindset. Those raised in societies like our own try to subdue their wolves, or relish in the animalistic power they give them, and in turn the wolf takes over when transformed. 

“The transformation is less painful for those with a connection as well, because there is no fight to answer the moon’s call. In other societies, friends of werewolves often become animagi so they can run with them. Lycanthropy cannot be passed onto animals. This also helps a werewolf’s need for a pack. Lone werewolves are similar to lone wolves, more aggressive. A pack helps them stay centered.” She knows the ideas she’s giving her brother, but she remembers Remus’ relief each time she showed up to run with him. Cass starts snickering as Siri mutters to himself.

“What’s so funny?”

“Did you know I used to run around the Forbidden Forest in my animagus form at night?”

“No, you never told me that.” He pouts up at her.

“It was quite beautiful under the light of a full moon.” Grey eyes fill will slight panic, making her flick his nose. “Oh, don’t look at me like that. I already know that boy is as dangerous as a puppy.” Sirius rubs his nose with a glare.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Why should I have?” He opens his mouth, then seems to think better of it.

“Will you teach me how to be an animagus.”

“If I don’t I’m sure you’ll end up trying to teach yourself, and that could be disastrous or get you caught. I assume you’ll be teaching James and Peter.” He nods, not even bothering to deny it. “You’ll only be able to get so far because of the step requiring the mandrake leaf. Next summer those two will need to stay here for a month so no one question why they can’t talk.” 

“Thank you, Cassie.” She hums, returning his hug.

“You have finished your homework, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not expecting to post this today since I didn't think I would finish it, but ta-da! New chapter.


	7. Department of Mysteries

“You were right,” Bella scoffs, reading through Reggie’s letter. “He’s a Ravenclaw.” Cass hums, her own letter from Reggie already open. “Not that it’s surprising. That kid is always reading.”

“Subjects that interest him, yes. I have a feeling several professors are going to be annoyed with him.” Bella cackles at the thought. If it doesn’t interest him, he doesn’t care. So History of Magic and Charms will probably bore him. A noise of curiosity escapes Cass at the next letter.

“What is it?” Bella leans closer to see the insignia in the wax. “Department of Mysteries?”

“Interesting.” Cass reads through the letter, one eyebrow slowly raising. “They’re offering me a job.” They’ve seen her Runes work and believe she would add a new dimension and depth to the department.

“Rookwood recently got a job there.” She hums again, well aware of his loyalties. Now, why would Riddle need someone in the DoM? “We don’t need the money.”

“No, but the information gained could be invaluable.” From the research and the people. Minister Jenkins is also losing power. She was amazing during the Squib Rights marches, but Riddle is proving to be out of her league. It would serve well to have a foot in the Ministry before the election. Her nails tap the table as she debates. She honestly hates the Ministry. Corrupt, weak, archaic. It's always annoying when she has to go there. But the DoM predates the Ministry and holds so much knowledge.

"Are you going to take it?"

"Might as well. It will keep me from being bored," Cass drawls, making Bella laugh. "You know you can bring people over, right?"

"Lucius?" Cass grimaces, but shrugs. 

"If you want, I suppose."

"I'd prefer to talk with Aiden and Kiara actually."

"Higgs, right?" She remembers them. Kiara is her age, was a Ravenclaw. Aiden is Bella's age, Slytherin. "Alright. I'm going to go pester the Prewetts, find out more about those in the Ministry."

"You should reach out to Greengrass. He seemed to like you. So did Pucey." Cass arches an eyebrow at the names. "I'm not stupid, Cassie. I've seen the letters you're getting. I know you want to remove Riddle from power. To do that you need to build up your own power base." Bella tilts her chair back, feet on the table, and starts twirling a quill around her fingers. "You have us, naturally. Despite Abraxas' original loyalty, he's basically sold Lucius to the Black Family, knowing that remaining loyal to Riddle would nullify it. Those twins stand with you. Tatius and Felix only have eyes for you as well. As the Heirs, soon to be Lords, the Flint and Warrington Houses stand with you. You need more, though."

"Greengrass and Pucey. Good idea." No point in disagreeing. Bella is right after all. "If you have more names you think would be beneficial, let me know." Cass leaves the room after pressing a kiss to Bella's forehead. She steps through the floo as she usually does, calling out “Boys, you won’t believe- Oh.” There are people sitting across from Fabian and Gideon. “My apologies. I’ll come back later.”

“Nonsense, dear. Come join us.” The woman waves her farther in, even as Fabian and Gideon jump up and drag Cass to their couch.

“Thank you, Aunt Lucretia.”

“You have good manners, much unlike my brother.”

“Yes, Orion’s manners leave much to be desired.” Cass studies her father’s older sister, Grandfather’s daughter. The man beside her must be her husband. “Lord Prewett, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“You as well, Lady Black.” Gideon and Fabian took after their uncle. She can see the same jawline, the same sharp dark grey eyes, the same nose.

“Come now, we’re all family here,” Lucretia chides them, though her smile is warm. “I must say, I was rather surprised when Arcturus gave you the Heirship.”

“Grandfather told me he saw me as the future of the Black Family. That was about the extent of the explanation, paired with his belief Orion was not the proper choice anymore.”

“You’re causing quite the stir in the Wizengamot.” Ignatius takes a drink, watching her over the rim of the cup.

“I would hope so. The British Ministry has become stagnant, too stuck in their old mindsets. Which is why I nearly turned down the job offer within the Department of Mysteries this morning.” It takes the twins a moment to realize what she said, only to jostle her around when it clicks.

“We’ll see you much more often now.”

“Oh joy.”

Lucretia and Ingatius leave a little bit later, leaving Cass with Fabian and Gideon.

“What happened to your knee, Fabian?” He rubs at the knee in question, wincing slightly.

“Got in a fight with a few Death Eaters last night.”

“Auror business?”

“No.” She frowns at the answer, turning to face him. “Dumbledore created a secret group to fight back in a way the Ministry won’t. The Order of the Phoenix. We’ve both joined.” 

“Did your sister join?” She remembers Molly Prewett’s, now Weasley, nearly fanatical devotion of Dumbledore.

“No, not with little William to think of, and she just had Charles.”

“You’ll both keep those mirrors on you, right?”

“Yeah, Cass.”

“And we’ll call you if we need a hand.”

 

_Winter 1972_

Cass sighs as she walks into the DoM just in time to hear another of Rookwood’s paranoid speeches. This one is on… Muggleborns stealing magic. Several Unspeakables toss glances her way, most likely trying to determine where she stands with Muggleborns.

“Where’s your proof?” All eyes shift to her.

“What?”

“Your proof? The evidence that supports your theory. Where is it?” She keeps her voice even and blank. Rookwood gapes for half a second before regaining control.

“It’s just a working theory, at the moment.” She gives a delicate shrug.

“Theories without evidence, without data, without proof, are not worth much. You can’t expect anyone to believe you if you have no grounds.” Murmured agreements filter around them, and Cass realizes they’ve shifted to encircle her and Rookwood. “You are in the Department that studies the whys and hows of magic and other intangible concepts. If you want to be taken seriously, you have to do the hard work to give yourself a foundation.” It’s only been three months since she took this job, and yet they all seem to be hanging onto her words.

“And where do you think they get their magic?” She doesn’t blink at the question, meeting his gaze calmly.

“I have not done enough research on the subject to say for certain.” Which is a lie. She’s been researching the concept since she found out Riddle was a halfblood. “However, the research I have done tells me that magic cannot just appear.”

“So they stole it,” Rookwood says like she just confirmed his theory.

“Perhaps, but I doubt it. I have a proposition. Why don’t we research the subject, then compare notes when we find our answer. The Department can hear us out, and decide which theory has more basis and evidence.” The crowd disperses after Rookwood agrees, and Cass turns to make her way to the time section.

“Black.” She arches an eyebrow as Rookwood grabs her elbow. “You won’t always be in favor.” She offers him a bland smile, brushing off his hand.

“That’s where you’re wrong, Rookwood. I decide who’s in favor.” She doesn’t look back.

 

Bella jerks hard enough she nearly falls out of her chair as Cass drops books in front of her.

“Merlin Cassie!” 

“Will you help me with something?” She ignores Bella’s grumbling, pulling her own stack of books closer as she sits.

“What?”

“I’m trying to prove Rookwood wrong. Will you help me find out what causes squibs?” Now, all she has to do is wait. Bella gets more and more agitated as time passes, and Cass pointedly ignores it. It comes to a breaking point when they sit down for dinner.

“We got lucky.”

“Oh?” Cass pops a piece of bread in her mouth, watching her cousin struggle.

“Squibs. They’re caused by birth defects. The gene that enhances magic is altered, suppressing it instead. The alteration is caused by inbreeding. We got lucky. With how much the previous Blacks valued purity, they inbred a lot.” Cass hums, and dark eyes flick to her in shock. “You already knew. Why did you have me research what you already knew?” She ignores the accusation and question.

“You worded that in an interesting manner. Their magic is suppressed. That leads to the conclusion that it is still there, they just cannot access it.”

“Yes,” Bella takes a moment to gather her thoughts, “there is reason to believe that with enough outside blood, the impurity will wash away and their descendants can access their magic again.”

“Interesting. So their children with those that do not share the same blood still have a chance of being a witch or wizard. It’s a pity our society has thrown them out to mingle with muggles.” A few seconds later, Bella’s spoon clatters against her bowl.

"Muggleborns. Oh Merlin. Muggleborns are the descendants of squibs."

"Probably. I haven't been able to study many muggleborn family trees." She meets Bella's gaze with an unwavering one. "As you said, we got lucky. Look at the other pureblood families, Crabbe, Goyle, Carrow, Gaunt. Their access to magic is declining, is dying. They are killing their magic, Bella. It's sped up by the Ministry outlawing the rituals of Olde. The fact that the House of Black kept doing the rituals is what made us so lucky. Riddle is a halfblood. The Gaunts before him were insane and weak. His muggle father is the only difference. New blood."

"Why have me research what you already knew?"

"Because together, we are unstoppable. I wanted you to come to that conclusion without me telling you that's how it is. Evidence is stronger than say so." And Andi is in love with a Muggleborn, so Bella needed to know this before that comes to light. 

"Why must you throw everything on its head the moment I think I know the truth?" Cass chuckles as Bella rubs her temple.

"One never knows everything, Bella baby."

"You don't think like most people do."

"That's because most of the Wizarding World doesn't understand the concept of common sense."


	8. Animagus Training

_Summer 1973_

Cissa and Reggie are pouting on the couch, and Cissa sighs for the fifth time in the last hour. Cass rolls her eyes, but continues lecturing the five in front of her. This is where most people give up, as holding the mandrake leaf in their mouth for a full month is time consuming and it tastes awful. Once the leaves are in place, Cass moves to the two on the couch. 

“Really you two?”

“How come they get to learn how to be animagus, but we don’t?” Cissa pouts, crossing her arms, and Cass arches an eyebrow at the display.

“Because I don’t have to teach them the basics as McGonagall does that in their third year. As in, the year that Siri, James, and Peter just finished.” Reggie perks up slightly.

“So, you’ll teach us after third year?”

“Yes, the summer after your third year, I’ll teach you.” Their excitement is palatable, both kids practically bouncing in their seats. “Just remember this is one of those things that must not be spoken of.”

“Yes, Cassie,” they chime.

“We’ll keep it under our Occlumency shields,” Reggie adds on. Ah yes, the one good idea their parents had. 

“I’m proud you're keeping up with that. I know how we were taught was less than desirable, but it's a good skill to have.” They both lean into the hand she places on their heads. She’s hit with the desire to protect this softness, and has to swallow down the urge to bundle them up. “You two can start the meditation process now. That way you already have a connection with your animals beforehand.” The two jump up and start running from the room. “Make sure you do your homework!” Bella and Andi take their spots, writing on chalkboards with their wands.

 _‘That was quite the look there, Cassie.’_ Cass half heartedly sneers at Bella.

“Can you honestly tell me you don’t look at the younger three and feel protective?” Her gaze shifts to Siri as James attempts charades.

She just wants them safe.

 

A month has passed, and they’re all standing under the light of the full moon. The five going through the process spit the mandrake leaves into their vials and add a hair. Reggie carefully hands Andi a silver teaspoon, just as Cissa gives one to Bella. The boys retrieve theirs from Cass, and Peter’s tongue is pinched between his teeth as he cautiously takes his. He had the same expression as he collected the dew a week ago.

Bella had thrown her a death glare when Cass woke her up before the sun had breached the horizon that day. Well, she’s going to have to deal with it since the next step requires them up by sunrise.

They head back inside after the death’s head hawk moth is added to the vial, James making a face at the moth whose head resembles a human skull. Cass takes a moment to wonder if Dorea knows what her son is doing this break, before deciding to deal with that if it becomes an issue. The five vials are placed in the cabinet specifically created to hold them in the potion’s lab.

“Well, how’s it feel to be able to talk?” Five groans meet Cass’ question, making Reggie and Cissa snicker. “Yeah, thought so. It’s well past midnight, and you five have to be up by sunrise, so bed.” She shoos them off and makes her way to her own bed. “Flippy,” her house elf pops in, “can you make sure I’m up an hour before sunrise?”

“Yes, Mistress Cassie. Coffee will be ready as well.”

“Thanks sweetness.” September 1st is in 17 days. If there isn’t an electrical storm in two weeks, Cass is going to have to make one. Which is always fun.

It feels like she had just fallen asleep when Flippy wakes her, holding a mug of coffee as a peace offering. She gets up with a grumble, moving first to Bella, knowing it will take her forever to wake up. Bella’s about as happy as she is at the time. Eventually all six of them are outside, Cissa and Reggie still asleep.

“Now the incantation is _Amato Amino Animato Animagus_. Place the tip of your wand to your heart, and wait for the sun.” They stand there, Cass sipping on her coffee, until the sun is starting to peek over the horizon. “Go.”

“ _Amato Amino Animato Animagus_ ,” all five intone together, more awake than they were a few minutes ago. At sunset, they repeat their actions, Cass watching over them.

By the 14th day, all five are getting antsy as the sky remains clear, no storm in sight. After lunch, Cass takes them outside with the order to stand in the clearing.

“Did it storm for you, Cass?” Siri asks, fidgeting slightly.

“No. I stole Grandfather’s wand and had Flippy take me to an empty clearing in a forest.”

“Cass!” Andi sounds scandalized.

“What? School was starting soon and I needed a storm.” She shrugs like it’s no big deal and Bella cackles.

“What did you do?” She smirks at James.

“This.” Her wand points skyward, lightning seeming to arch up towards the clear blue. Thunder rumbles ominously and dark grey clouds start rolling in, quickly turning the day dark. There’s a crack as lightning fills the sky, and thunder quickly covers Peter’s squeak. “Repeat the incantation.” Lightning lights up the world every few seconds, and they’re quickly soaked as the sky opens up and it begins pouring. Cass lowers her wand, disregarding the noise, rain, and flashes of light as she watches them drink their potions. 

After changing into dry clothes, they sit in the living room, holding cups of hot chocolate.

“Are you going to stop it anytime soon?” Andi looks out the window at the rolling clouds.

“It just needs to run its course, that’s all. I've already stopped adding magic to it.” She might have added too much magic, but she loves storms. There’s a loud caw, drawing their attention to Bella. A raven preens on the back of the chair she was in, and Cass snorts. “Yes, yes, you guys need to shift.” Andi is next, a black rabbit standing in her spot. James and Peter turn into a stag and rat, respectively. Everyone’s attention shifts to Siri, who takes a breath and shifts. He’s been oddly quiet about what form his animagus was, and now she sees why.

A big, black dog. A Grim.

Cass shifts, letting her form merge more with the shadows than usual. She stalks forward, nearly copying the day she met Remus. Feeling playful, the two chase each other around until Siri flops down panting, shifting back to his human form.

“That’s so much fun!” Cass snickers at his breathless words, running a hand through his wavy hair.

 

The kids are all at school again, and Cass decides to take Bella to Diagon Alley. Flourish and Blotts received a new shipment and she wants to go through them. They’re leaving the ice cream parlor to head for Twilfitt and Tatting’s when the first scream rings out. People in black cloaks and white masks are swarming the Alley. Cass drags Bella into the closest shop, which happens to be a second hand bookstore, when she notes the anti-apparition wards go up.

“Do you have a floo?” It takes the shopkeep a moment to answer Cass, but he nods jerkily. “Open it. Let people leave from here.”

“Y-yes, Lady Black.” She turns to Bella, who’s already fingering her wand. The two sweep back out into the chaos, tossing shields up between the closest civilians and the Death Eaters.

“Their floo is open. Go.” They flee to the shop she mentioned as Bella forces the Death Eaters to fall back a few feet. “Nothing Darker than Grey, Bella.” A brief pout pulls at her mouth, but she nods. A jet of flames arch towards the bookstore causing screams to ring out. Cass redirects the flames with a flick of her wand, forcing it to turn back on the caster. A quick burst of magic has her compact floating out of her cloak and opening. “Fabian.” The redhead appears in the mirror.

She ducks under spell fire, hearing him call out, “Cass!”

“Diagon is under attack.” She cuts the connection. “Tatius.” The mirror rings for a few seconds before Tatius fills the mirror. “Grab Felix. Diagon is under attack.”

“Where are you?”

“Gringotts is at our back. Prewetts will likely be coming from Leaky.”

“We’ll come from Knockturn.” The connection shuts off, and a shallow cut opens up on Cass’ arm. She ignores it, moving to Bella’s side as they keep up the volley.

“We need more floos open.” Lightning arches from the younger witch’s wand, throwing Death Eaters back. Then she turns and sprints to the quill shop on the opposite side of the Alley as the bookstore. A few seconds later, she’s back, directing civilians inside. They occasionally duck inside a store to open the floo when they push the Death Eaters back enough to reach another. There’s a shift in motion, and Cass sees spellfire at the mouth of Knockturn. Those two have arrived. The twins are probably notifying the aurors. There’s an alleyway a little ways ahead.

“Cass.”

“Shift. Get to that Alley.” Bella nods, and Cass casts an overpowered lumos, closing her eyes. Bella shifts in the confusion, flying into the shadows of the building as Cass blinks red spots from her eyes. New bruises and cuts appear now that they’re all focused on her, but when they realize they’re surrounded, most get jumpy, glancing around. 

Like they don’t want to be the first to leave.

“Black.” She turns towards the source of the voice. “ _Crucio_!” She dodges the orangish spell, close enough she can still feel her hair stand on end as her skin tingles.

“Rodolphus. You should’ve kept your mouth shut.” He snarls, most of his spells falling wide in his rage. “Pathetic.” Her spell lands, and he buckles as the bone crushing hex hits his knee. The blood dripping into her eye is annoying, and she’s pretty sure her ankle is broken. Pops fill the air, the Death Eaters disapparating when the wards drop. Including Rodolphus.

"Cassie." Bella rejoins her, a gash on her thigh, a few small cuts, and a bruise along her jaw and cheek.

“You okay?” She nods, reaching out to wipe at the blood still dripping down Cass’ face. Several voices call her name, and she turns to find the four that she called running towards her. Well, the Prewetts are running. Felix and Tatius are walking at a rather fast pace.

“You’re… hurt.” They all freeze staring at her, and she arches an eyebrow at their disbelief.

“Did you see how many there were? Of course I got hurt.”

“It’s just- you’ve always seemed untouchable.” Gideon shrugs with a lost expression, and Cass sighs even as Bella snickers.

“I’m human, just like you are.” And currently really wants to get off of her broken ankle. Given that Bartimaeus Crouch is coming their way, that’s not going to happen soon. “Bella, tell me you listened when I said nothing Darker than Grey.”

“I’m not stupid, Cass. Of course I did.”

“Good. Lord Crouch.” Cass nods at the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, not shifting as his eyes flick over her suspiciously.

“Lady Black. I heard you were the one to alert Auror Prewett of the situation.”

“Yes, sir.” He nods, still studying her.

“Good thinking, and nice work on evacuating the civilians.” She bows her head in acceptance, slightly surprised he walks away without asking to check their wands. Whatever, she just wants to go home. Her adrenaline is starting to wear off, so everything hurts.

“Fabian, Gideon, do you need to report back to the Ministry?”

“We’ll need to write a report and turn it in by the end of the day, but it doesn’t need to happen immediately,” Gideon answers.

“Wonderful. I have potions at home. Would you four like to join us?”

“Do you have more of those biscuits?” Felix asks back. Cass has to think about it, but eventually nods, remembering the latest batch. “I’m in.”


	9. First Wizengamot Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a lot of science-y explanations, so I apologize if that bores anyone.

_Winter 1973_

Part of her wishes that the first thing she could change in the Wizengamot is the ghastly purple robes. At least her Unspeakable robes are grey.

But no, instead, Cass is stuck debating a different topic with a bunch of stuffy old men.

“And who decided that these rituals were Dark?” she cuts off Elphias Doge’s rant. “I have studied these rituals and celebrations, and I cannot see why they were classified as Dark.”

“And why were you studying them?” She tosses Diggle a scathing look.

“Oh, I don't know, maybe because I knew this topic would be discussed this meeting.” A few of the younger members snicker. And younger at this point is about 40 years old. Merlin, there needs to be an age limit. No one over 80 should be allowed here. The Wizengamot decides on issues that affect the generations to come, not the ones about to pass. “Why wouldn’t I research the topic? Am I just supposed to base my argument on popular opinion? That’s ridiculous,” she scoffs. The only ones that are really arguing with her is the Light families. Nobody is standing with her however, because Dumbledore stands with the Light.

Which is annoying. Magic is magic. It is not good or bad. It just is. The terms Light and Dark literally just describe the type of spells that work best for you. They’re not synonyms for good and evil. She can behead someone with diffindo, a light spell, just as easily as she can with abscindere, a dark spell. Best not tell them that.

But, that’s an argument for another day. One step at a time.

“I seriously want to know who labelled these rituals as Dark, and why,” she repeats, looking around the room. “Anyone? You cannot be seriously implying that you guys don’t know who decided it and why?” She rubs her temple at the silence. “This is why our society has become stagnant.”

“Now, Miss Black-”

“Explain to me how I’m wrong.” A few gasps ring out as she cuts Dumbledore off. She ignores them. “Our society claims to be progessive and leading the world, and yet, we are one of the most stagnant ones that I have come across. Our views of so many subjects are backwards and out dated. These rituals, these celebrations, Samhain, Yule, Beltane, Oscara, Midsommer. They are literally celebrations of our magic. They bring us closer to our magic and allow it to thrive and grow. How is that Dark? How is that wrong?” She looks around the room. “Can you honestly sit there and tell me that our magic is not a gift we should celebrate, that we should cherish?”

“Miss Black,” she seriously hates how Dumbledore refuses to address her by her proper title, “it is not fair to those coming into our world to expect them to celebrate our holidays.” It takes her a minute to realize what he is even talking about. And then it hits her. He’s trying to make her out to be a purity loving Black like her parents.

“Okay, first, I have no problems with the muggleborns and halfbloods raised in the muggle world celebrating their chosen holidays. My issue is with the fact that our culture and customs are being outlawed. That is where my issue lies. Second, are they not coming into our society? Why are we being forced to accommodate them? Why are they not being acclimated to our society?”

“Lady Black, if you have an issue with muggleborns-” She doesn’t know who’s speaking, and she honestly doesn’t care.

“Again, you are missing my point. I have no issues with muggleborns. They have magic, they are part of our society. It’s that simple. My issue is that we are expected to celebrate holidays created by people who persecuted us, hunted us, murdered us for centuries. We are expected to celebrate holidays that were specifically designed to erase our own. How am I supposed to be okay with that? How are any of you okay with that?”

They end up taking a break, and Cass leaves the room to get fresh air. Well, fresher.

"Lady Black." She turns at Abraxas' voice.

"Lord Malfoy."

"You are aware that this is one of his goals, right?"

"Yes, Lord Malfoy-" 

"Abraxas." Cass bites back a sigh.

"Yes, Abraxas, I am aware. I know Riddle is going around murdering and torturing innocent people while spouting his goal of bringing back the rituals of Olde. I know I am fighting an uphill battle when it comes to this topic. Yet, it is one that I believe cannot be overlooked." She calmly meets his gaze, wondering if the contract between Lucius and Narcissa will be enough to convince him to support her. "Through extensive research, I've realized that the magic in the Houses that spout purity is dying. The rituals of Olde are the only chance of them reviving enough for the lines to continue, even with a diminished emphasis on purity."

"How come you didn't mention this in there?"

"One step at a time."

"I would like to discuss this with you in greater depth."

"Certainly. After the meeting we can have tea at my home. Lucius may join if you wish." 

 

She's exhausted, but she thinks that she might have at least gotten them to think for themselves. When Abraxas joins her side after, quite a few groups whisper to each other, and several approach them. Pucey, Warington, Flint, and Parkinson from the Dark families. Greengrass, MacDougal, and Moon from the Grey. Prewett, Potter, and Longbottom from the Light. 

"It would appear I'm hosting tea today." Ignatius smirks at her.

Honestly, she just wanted her bed.

The entourage follows her up to the atrium, which draws a lot of attention their way. Not surprising, all of these men are her parents age or older, and she just had her 22nd birthday a few days ago. It must look interesting from an outside point of view. She steps into the floo, mind already whirling about what to say and how to go about this.

“Black Estate.” There are two ways to get to her home through the floo, and it depends on the phrase used. ‘Black Estate’ alerts the others that they have guests, the tip of their wands lighting up a different color for each of them. Their wands will vibrate if someone outside their family is bringing guests. ‘Willow Oasis’ is the phrase they use if it’s just them. They decided that due to the single, massive, willow tree that sits between the front gate and the front door.

The kids love it.

“Ivy, Flippy.” The two house elves pop up as she steps out of the fireplace. “Ivy, can you draw up some of that citrus tea, and bring two tins of the new biscuits to the…” Cass turns as the begin to follow her, “the sunroom? Yeah, we’re going to need the sunroom.”

“Yes, Mistress Cassie.”

“Flippy, can you ask Bella if she can see if any are free?” Flippy nods “Thanks, Sweetness.” She exhales, relieving some of the tension the Wizengamot meeting caused. “Follow me.” 

“This is a stunning home,” Greengrass comments as she leads them through the home.

“Thank you, Lord Greengrass. It is actually a recent acquirement. I bought it shortly after I graduated.” The sunroom is near the back of the house, and is designed similar to a greenhouse. It’s an offshoot of the house, so there is nothing above it, allowing all of the exterior walls and ceiling to be glass. It’s positioned so both the sunrise and sunset can be seen. “Please have a seat.” They all settle on the various chairs and couch as she chooses the armchair that has her back centered on the door. The tea pops in, as do the biscuits. “Thank you, Ivy.” The little house elf beams up at her and hands her a mug of coffee.

“Mistress Cassie was up very early this morning,” she explains. Not caring about the others’ opinion, Cass leans over and presses a kiss to her forehead, murmuring another thank you. Bella sweeps in a few moments later, settling into the chair on Cass’ left.

“You’re in luck, Cassie, none are busy. Flippy will bring them when they arrive.”

“I don’t know if I consider that luck, really.” Back to the matter at hand. “So, to do what I owe the pleasure of this little tea party?”

“You made quite a few interesting points in that meeting, Lady Black.” She arches an eyebrow at Moon.

“Interesting enough that you are beginning to think for yourselves?” A few shift.

“Perhaps it would be beneficial to go about this in a less confrontational manner.” Her gaze moves to Parkinson.

“No, I don’t think it would.” She takes a drink to watch them squirm in the silence. “See, from my perspective, there is a clear divide between my generation and yours. We are the ones who are being forced to grow up with a genocidal maniac on our doorsteps. Yes, your generation had to deal with Grindelwald, and I have no doubt that his reign of terror was just that, terrifying, but he did not attack Great Britain. You had some relief. We don’t get that. We don’t have the opportunity to let others handle this. Being non confrontational, being pacifistic, will only get us oppressed and trampled on. And I refuse.”

“Well said, Cassiopeia.”

“Grandfather.” Cass turns to watch as Arcturus moves to sit on her right.

“Very well said.” He makes himself a cup of tea. “Two of the reasons I appointed you my heir and retired.”

“Two, Lord Black?” Ignatius asks, not squirming as his father in law studies him.

“She is eloquent, her words draw attention, and she can be very persuasive. If arrogant.” Cass smiles as Arcturus gives her a mockingly stern look.

“It doesn’t make me any less right.” He chuckles once.

“Two, she stands her ground. She refuses to bow in the face of opposition and strives to become the best she possibly can. So, Cassiopeia, what were you arguing about today? All Phineas told me was that 11 men followed you home.” Phineas, right. He has a portrait at the Ministry, Hogwarts, Grimmauld, and the Manor. Old gossip.

“The topic of Olde rituals came up.”

“Ah.” Understanding fills Arcturus’ face. “And how did that go?”

“I repeatedly asked who decided they were Dark and why, and received no response.”

“It was Dumbledore. I was there when he did so.” Cass pauses slightly at his words.

“Dumbledore outlawed the Olde rituals?”

“That’s not surprising,” Felix says as he enters with Tatius, Fabian, and Gideon. The twins settle beside Bella, and the other two take the seats beside Arcturus with a murmured, “Lord Black.”

“It certainly explains why he attempted to paint me as a muggle hating, purity loving Black when I brought it up.” Acacia Greengrass scoffs as she enters, her brother, Damian, behind her. Greengrass looks between his kids is surprise.

“Hello Father,” Damian says with a nod, and they settle beside Gideon.

“Did we miss anything?” That’s Evander MacDougal. Blair, his sister, waves at their father with a small smirk. Philip Parkinson follows them in, and they all settle beside Tatius. Lucius is the last to enter, and after a brief glance between Cass and Abraxas, he sits beside Damian. 

The divide between the generations is even clearer now. All of the younger generation, plus Arcturus, are sitting with their backs to the wall, while the older generation has their back to the glass. Cass finds it poetic, in a manner. 

“You’ve been busy,” Potter comments.

“Given the death threats I’ve been receiving, I’d say it was a necessity.”

“Death threats?” MacDougal frowns at her.

“Yes, several people, of the anonymous nature, dislike my stance regarding Riddle.”

“Riddle?” Cass waves a hand around at Longbottom’s question.

“The self proclaimed Dark Lord running about. But that is way off topic. We were discussing the Olde rituals.”

“You mentioned earlier than by disregarding these rituals we are killing our magic.” Cass ignores the murmurs that rise after Abraxas speaks.

“Yes, especially when paired with this valued purity that many old families support. Our genetics tell us what traits we are going to display. Our eye color, our hair color, how tall we’re going to be, these traits are determined by our genes. We receive half of our genes from our father, and the other half from our mother. The combination makes up our genetics. With me so far?” Only a few nod, but there are no disagreements, so she continues. “Our magic is created by a string of genes we call our core. These genes determine the affiliation of our magic, what areas we excel in, and how well our magic can learn new spells. There is one gene that is more important than the others. It’s the one that enhances our magic, it’s the one that allows us to access our magic. The Olde rituals allow that gene to flourish, granting us greater access to magic.”

“How do you know this?” Moon asks, and Cass remembers that just as the Black’s have always been in Slytherin, until recently, the Moon’s have always been in Ravenclaw.

“Vink, the table full of research in the library I have off limits, can you, carefully, pile it there?” She motions to the empty floor to her right.

“Yes, Mistress Cassie.”

“Oh Merlin,” Flint mutters as the mountain of books, scrolls, and papers appear.

“That is my research on the subject, Lord Moon.” He tilts his head down in acceptance. “Thank you, Vink. You can put it back now.”

“Just as Vink found it, Mistress Cassie?” he asks, obviously remembering the chaotic state it was in.

“Please.” With a soft sigh, the research vanishes, and Cass rolls her eyes. “Now, where was I? Oh yes. Without the rituals, this gene has no chance of strengthening, weakening our connection with our magic. The more generations that skip these rituals, the weaker the connection gets.”

“Where does the purity value come in at?” Abraxas asks.

“There’s this concept of a gene pool. It’s defined at the genes available in the population. Having a large gene pool is highly beneficial as it provides diversity, reducing the chance of causing dormant, mutated, genes that are negative in nature from awakening. When these mutated genes awaken, you get birth defects. Shorter lifespans, deformities, infertility, things of that nature. Constricting the gene pool through selective breeding, as in only marrying those that are pure, increases the chance of these mutations. The gene pool shrinks because soon, everyone is related to each other, which means they share the same genes, reducing the diversity. The issue relevant to our dying magic is the birth defect only found in magicals. The gene that enhances our magic distorts. Instead of enhancing magic, it suppresses it.” Cass sighs through her nose as the Lords start squawking over the validity of her words.

“Cass, you have to tell me where you get these biscuits.” She turns to Felix who has a tin in his lap.

“We make them.” His eyes go wide. “Those were supposed to be for the kids when they get home tomorrow, but it looks like we need to make a new batch.”

“I will pay you to keep me in constant supply.” She snorts.

“You’ll get fat.”

“Don’t even care.” Cass chuckles softly and agrees, sinking back into her chair.

“I want a cat.”

“A snake would be better,” Bella says, studying her nails with indifference at the squabbling. 

“We could get both.” Cass shrugs. “We’ll take the kids to the emporium and let them help.”

“Are you even listening to us?” She turns a blank stare onto Pucey, noting and dismissing his red face.

“No.” Spluttering rings out. “Your generation had your chance to evolve our society, to innovate it, to fix it. And you’ve failed spectacularly. It is our turn now, and we’re going to do a hell of a better job. With or without you. Congratulations. You’ve raised a generation that will take none of your shit, and fix what you broke. We don’t need you anymore. So now, you have two options. Either stand with us and help, or sit the fuck down and stay out of our way.”


	10. New Attachments

_Winter 1974_

Cass looks around the emporium as the others coo over the animals.

“Do remember that we are only here for a snake and a cat. I am not running a menagerie.” They all pout, even Bella. Cass gives a long suffering sigh, aware this is one battle she will undoubtedly lose. Her best bet is to control when the train wrecks. “As a graduation gift, I will allow you to choose a pet.” At least she’ll get a break between additions this way.

“Since we graduated already, we get to choose today.” Bella tilts her nose up, and Cass rolls her eyes at the dramatics. Bella prances off in search of a pet, and the kids go back to looking at the animals. After a few more minutes, she gets the distinct feeling of being watched. Turning slowly, she finds a small grey kitten staring at her.

“Looks like I’m going to have mine decided for me,” she mutters, approaching the kitten. “Hello little one.” It purrs as Cass scratches under its chin. Bright gold eyes keep staring at her. “If you can get along with a little owl, you can come home with me.” The kitten leans into her hand with a soft meow. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

“Miss! You shouldn’t pick that up!”

“Oh nonsense.” Cass closes her eyes at the sound of Bella’s voice, taking a deep breath before turning. Bella is standing there, head held up in defiance, as a snake drapes across her shoulders. The worker looks panicked, visibly debating whether he wants to approach her. Which is when Cass recognizes the type of snake so casually resting on her cousin.

“Bellatrix, is that a boomslang?”

“Isn’t he so gorgeous?” And venomous. “He likes me.” Cass sighs, feeling like that’s all she ever does anymore.

“We’ll be getting that snake and this kitten, plus food and the like.”

After Cissa gets a new cloak, Reggie gets a few books, Andi gets a few rare potion ingredients, and Siri gets a surprisingly large piece of parchment, the six head home. The kids all run off to put their new items up, Bella murmuring to her snake as she walks off. Cass heads to her room, kitten sitting on her shoulder. 

“Alright, kitty, we need to pick a name for you.” The kitten jumps onto her bed and meows. She reaches out to pet her, only for sharp teeth to pierce her finger. “Ouch! Merlin, what was that for?” Blood wells up. Magic seems to snap around the room, and Cass gapes at the kitten. “Did you just-”

“Cass!” The panic in Andi’s voice has Cass running from the room, disregarding the magic that now forms a tether between her and the kitten. Bella is holding her wrist, blood dripping from her palm. Andi flutters around her. “The snake bit her!” While her eyes are wide and locked onto her wound, Bella doesn’t look worried. Dark eyes so similar to Cass’ shift to lock onto her.

“Cassie-”

“Let me guess. You just got a familiar too.”

“Orcus.” The snake raises his head with a pleased hiss. Cass presses against the bridge of her nose. Hard.

 

_Spring 1974_

“Mistress Cassie, your guest has arrived.” Alphard Black enters the room a few moments later, looking around in interest.

“This is a nice little home you have, Cassiopeia.”

“Thank you, Uncle Alphard. Have a seat.” It’s quiet as they fix their cups of tea. Cass won’t ever admit it, but she chose the brandy oolong tea in order to have the taste of brandy without the alcoholic effects.

“I feel like just yesterday I was watching you entertain your younger siblings and cousins by making your hair change color.” She gives him a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Well, the last time we saw each other was on Siri’s seventh birthday. He just turned 15.” His eyes flick away just long enough for her to catch.

“Straight for the jugular. No mercy at all.”

“Were you expecting me to be merciful?” She arches an eyebrow, no remorse at all over the verbal jab.

“From the new Lady Black who has no problems with challenging the Wizengamot at every turn? No. From the young lady who so succinctly and completely put Walburga, Orion, Cygnus, and Druella in their places? Not in the slightest. From my niece? Even less so.” He spins his cup once. “I would like to apologize.”

“Whatever for?”

“It should not have been your responsibility to protect your siblings and cousins. It should have been us adults that did so.” Cass narrows her eyes slightly.

“And yet, it fell to me anyways.” She takes a sip to hide her annoyance. “It was Bella and me who stopped Walburga and Orion when they used the Cruciatus on Siri. It was me who stood between Bella and Riddle. There was no one else around to step in. Regardless of whose responsibility it was supposed to be, I took it.”

“You should not have had to.”

“I didn’t have time to wait around for someone to save me or them. I still don’t.”

“Yes, I’m aware. Our generation should either stand with you and help, or sit down and stay out of your way.” She frowns lightly, wondering how he knew that. “I’m still close to my cousin Lucretia, and her husband showed us the memory of that little tea party of yours.” She scoffs, rolling her eyes.

“Then you should know I don’t need someone to protect me. I am fully capable of doing so on my own.”

“You still shouldn’t have to.”

“Again with what I shouldn’t have to do. I don’t care what I should and should not do. I will do all that I can to keep them safe.” A soft meow proceeds Nerrti jumping up in the chair and butting against Cass’ face once before curling up in her lap. 

Ridiculous cat.

“I would like to make up for my absence, Cassiopeia.”

“Oh? How so?”

“Sirius and Regulus need a male figure to look up to-”

“Okay, Alphard, I don’t think you’re intending it to, but this conversation is borderline insulting. First, you talk about the responsibilities I should not have had to take, as if who I am should prevent me from doing so. And now you’re insinuating that I am not enough for my baby brothers.” She fixes him with a sharp glare. “If you wish to be a part of their lives, just say so. Do not quote some altruistic reasoning, especially if it diminishes my role in raising them. I don’t want or need flattery, I don’t want or need an _ease of my burdens_ , and I certainly don’t want or need a hero.”

“I just meant you were a child, Cassiopeia.”

“Was I?” She tilts her head, realizing she holds a lot of resentment concerning the adults in her life. “Did I really ever get a childhood, Uncle? Walburga and Orion did not raise me. I had a house elf, thanks to Grandfather, but I essentially raised myself. Even at Hogwarts, where my only concerns should have been those relevant to school, I was more concerned with getting as much power and influence as possible because I knew those two would not be in Slytherin. So, explain to me when I was just a child.”

“I don’t want to argue with you. That’s not what I came here to do." He tries to diffuse the situation with a small shake of his head.

“Then drop the fancy vocabulary, drop the roundabout speeches, and be blunt.” It’s too early to play word games.

“Let me stand by your side and help.”

“Better. Now, was that so hard?” He offers her a smile that’s more of a grimace.

“Mercy really isn’t your forte, is it?” Before she can answer, her wand vibrates, alerting her to visitors.

“Cassie!” That’s Bella, not a guest. And she sounds furious. Cass is leaving the room before Alphard has time to do anything but stand, though she can hear him following. Tatius and Acacia are walking down the hall beside Bella.

All three are holding a copy of the Daily Prophet.

“I take it you haven’t seen this yet?” Acacia waves the Prophet around.

“No, I’ve been busy.” She holds out her hand, Tatius passing over his copy. The title screams up at her, and the picture confirms her suspicions. ‘ _Unmasked Death Eaters_ ’. In the picture, Wilkes, a guy a few years older than Cass, is restrained, tossing hate filled and disgusted looks at Orion and Cygnus, who are also restrained. There’s no concern over them being captured and exposed. The article itself, however, is a problem. “‘Given the affiliation of the patriarchs of the Black Family, who can say where their children’s loyalty lies’. Seriously?” Skeeter, the author of this little piece, is trying to drag Cass and the others’ names through the mud. While anyone with a brain can obviously see that they do not support that thing, most of the wizarding world does not have a brain. 

“Read further down. The lovely quote from Lord Parkinson.” Bella sneers, and Cass searches for it. ‘ _Oh yes, the current Lady Black spent the last few meetings supporting the Olde rituals, which is one of the Dark Lord’s goals._ ’ The floo goes off again, and out steps Philip. He eyes the paper in Cass’ hands before holding up his own in a gesture of surrender. 

“I have no idea if he actually said that filth.” She takes a deep breath, trying to calm her mind. She’s going to get a notification from the Ministry soon since she’s Lady Black, meaning she has to discuss those two before their trial. She has to get this paper fixed or her uphill battle is going to transform into climbing up a vertical incline. Plus the kids at Hogwarts are going to suffer the backlash. 

“What first, Cass?” Tatius asks, and she sees the hidden meaning. It’s a show of trust. Despite the bump, he still stands with her.

“Prophet. Flippy, can I have my new silver cloak?” The cloak in question appears.

“Flippy will have tea and coffee ready for when Mistress Cassie and Bella return with their guests.”

“Thank you.” Cass steps into the floo and steps out into the Leaky Cauldron. Conversations die down, only for whispers to take their place.

Mindless sheep.

She doesn’t wait for whoever is following to join her, walking ahead. They still manage to catch up as she taps on the bricks to open the doorway. Everyone scurries out of her way as she moves down the street, not pausing as she pushes the doors of the Daily Prophet open. 

“Lady Black! Uh, what can I do for you?” The head editor jumps to his feet, bumping his desk and sending papers over the floor. He’s wringing his hands as he goes to move around his desk. “Uh, is there anything I can-” his hip hits the corner, making him stumble. He’s pale and shaky, eyes wide as they flick over the group with her.

“Skeeter.” Everyone in the room shifts until Skeeter is left standing alone. There’s a pallor to her face, but she manages to keep smiling, walking forward to hold out her hand.

“Lady Black, how are-”

“Retract the information in this morning’s paper,” Cass demands, and Skeeter stumbles slightly, but straightens, hand falling back to her side.

“Now, Orion and Cygnus were caught and exposed as Death Eaters.”

“I’m aware. Smear them as much as you want, I don’t particularly care. The information regarding the rest of us is incorrect, and I want it removed.”

“I’m just writing what everyone is thinking.” Skeeter gives a small shrug, holding up her hands like it has nothing to do with her. Cass wants to see this building crumble.

“So that’s your final answer. You won’t retract it.”

“No, I’m sorry, Lady Black.” She’s not sorry, not yet at least.

“Let me know if your decision changes, won’t you?” Cass flashes Skeeter a saccharine smile, watching her pale further, and feels pleased with knowledge that she’s frightened. The small group leaves the building, still ranged around Cass.

“That bitch,” Acacia mutters.

“I’m not done.” Skeeter will fix her mistake. Cass won’t stop until she does. She comes to a stop just inside Gringotts' doors, looking for an empty teller. There are none.

“Goblinfriend Cass.” One of the goblins walking around stops beside her.

“Master Goblin.”

“What can I do for you, Miss Cass?”

“I need to speak with Blackdagger.” He nods and leads them back. After he announces them and goes to leave, Cass bows “ _May your enemies tremble at your feet, Master Goblin._ ”

“ _May your enemies submit to your will, Miss Cass._ ” She matches his sharp grin and enters the room.

“Let’s skip the niceties today, Cass. What do you need?”

“How much of the stock would I need to buy to own the Daily Prophet?”

“Not enough to even put a dent in your fortune.”

“Excellent. I want it done.” She should have sent a letter to Andi before she left.

“Is this your owl, child?” Madam Ironfist, the head of the European branches, steps into the room

“Kalloni!” Her little owl hoots, flying from Madam Ironfist’s shoulder to Cass. “My apologies, Madam Ironfist.” 

“Nonsense, child. I needed to speak with you anyways. We’ve managed to enhance the inheritance test as you wished using those runes you created for us.” She grins at the information. That’s one of the last pieces she needs to confirm her thoughts on the source of magic.

“Wonderful.”

“I should be finished with the Daily Prophet by the time you finish with that test, Cass,” Blackdagger says, attention focused on the papers on his desk.

“And you’ll send the notice immediately?”

“Of course.”

“Good. It will be fixed by the time the Ministry needs me. Thank you, Master Blackdagger.”

“I should be thanking you, Goblinfriend Cassiopeia. _May your enemies submit to your will._ ”

“ _Why do I feel like that one is going to stick? May your gold flow quickly._ ” Cass walks beside Madam Ironfist as they make their way to her office.

“Now, we have not been able to test this on anyone.”

“That’s fine.” Madam Ironfist looks up at her.

“You’re fine with being the test subject?”

“It's Goblin magic and my runes, both of which I trust explicitly. I have no worries.” She’s too preoccupied to see the expressions of the goblins they pass as she says this, but her friends notice them. 

When the office door closes behind them, Alphard asks, “So when did you become a Goblinfriend, Cassiopeia?” She hums, turning her head to look at him.

“Um,” she pauses, looking at Madam Ironfist. “Can I have a piece of parchment?” She jots down ‘ _I’m fixing it_ ’, then ties it to Kalloni’s leg. “To Andi, please.” Kalloni hoots and flies out Madam Ironfist’s open window. Must have been where the little bird flew in. “I got the necklace that signifies my status when I was 12, the summer after my first year.” King Ragnok was the one to give it to her. It was the day she learned he was King, since he hid that fact beforehand.

“Thirteen drops of blood in the ink. Then sign here.” Madam Ironfist taps slightly lower than the middle of the parchment that covers her entire desk. “We considered her a Goblinfriend before that however. When she was six, she came in with her parents and disregarded their rude behavior, treating all the goblins with respect. She showed great curiosity in our customs and made it a point to ask what we consider the proper greeting. When a goblin decided to teach her a new custom over the next few years, she inhaled the knowledge, and eventually started to pick up on our language. King Ragnok gave her books on both our customs and Gobbledegook when he noticed it. She was proficient in our customs when she returned a few months after. Fluent in our language by the end of her first year. Which is when we made it official,” Madam Ironfist explains as Cass follows the given instructions. Ink starts to spiderweb up and out from her signature.

“What does this do?” Philip asks, looking over the names appearing from the ink.

“It goes back a lot farther than the normal inheritance tests,” Cass answers, healing the cut on her finger. “I have a theory about the source of our magic. This is either going to prove me right, or very wrong.”

“They all have human written under them.” Acacia leans over to study the parchment.

“You’re looking for nonhumans,” Tatius murmurs, staring at Cass.

“Our magic had to have come from somewhere.”

“I’m not on here, neither is Cygnus.” Bella traces a finger along the lines of ink.

“No, this test doesn’t register offshoots. It is only designed to follow the signer’s blood. Nothing more.”

“Which means mine and Cassie’s will be different.”

“Yes,” Cass mutters, looking over the names that appear. “Yours would have the Rosier family due to Druella, mine won’t. And mine will have the Macmillan and Gamp lines due to Grandfather, yours wouldn’t. My maternal line and your paternal line will be identical, as well as Alphard’s lines.”

“I want to see where the Rosier line takes me. Do you have another sheet, Madam Ironfist?” The goblin tilts her head at Bella’s question, laying another sheet down.

“Same instructions. Thirteen drops, sign here.” Philip, Acacia, and Tatius all decide to create one as well. “These will take a while to finish. Blackdagger is probably finished now, child. I’ll mail these to the individual it concerns once they’re complete.”

“Sounds perfect. Thank you, Madam Ironfist. _May your enemies fall to your axe_.” Madam Ironfist gives a bark of laughter.

“You remember my preferred weapon. _May your enemies submit to your will_.”

“Yes, that apparently is sticking.”

“I’m curious as to what you guys are saying,” Tatius speaks up, looking between the two.

“I told her ‘may your enemies fall to your axe’ and she returned with ‘may your enemies submit to your will’. Now come on. I need to go make Skeeter submit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone who has read, liked, and commented on this story. I love reading and replying to the comments. They give me motivation and ideas for future chapters. I'm so glad you guys like it.


	11. Cutting and Creating Ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor fixes to the timeline. Andi graduates the summer of 1974, so the scene with Tonks came in the spring of 74, a few months before graduation, not a year. Which means Andi is now home. No major changes, just those, but it needed to be fixed.

When they walk back into the Daily Prophet, there’s a crowd around the head editor’s desk, looking at the red notice held in his trembling hands.

“Oh good. You’ve read it. Saves me an explanation.” Alphard watches them scramble away from Cass even as the editor sinks in his chair.

“Lady-” he gulps, “Lady Black. Um, what can I- um, uh.” Her gaze shifts to Skeeter, and he can literally see the woman wilt under his niece's attention.

"We need to talk, Ms. Skeeter. Now." The reporter scurries to her office, and Cass follows at a more sedated pace as her friends joke behind her.

Not that anyone else knows their joking, given the workers' expressions. Alphard stays quiet as they settle around the office. And he's struck with the realization that despite their young age, these kids know exactly how to control every room they enter. 

Skeeter's movements are jerky, uncoordinated, despite her best efforts. But Cass looks calm, every motion smooth and purposeful. Graceful and elegant, and her friends behave the same way. With every second that passes, Skeeter looks more frazzled.

"What would you like to, uh, discuss, Lady Black?" Skeeter fixes her glasses, shifting around again.

"When I came here earlier, I was fully prepared to leave everything at the status quo, had you retracted the information," Cass drawls, just as smooth as her movements. "Yet you refused. Such a pity because I rather enjoyed the parts about Cygnus and Orion. So, now you only have two options. One, work for me. Two, I ruin your life, and you work for no one, ever." Yes, his niece doesn't know how to be merciful.

"You can't do that."

"I now own the Daily Prophet. If I say someone goes, they go. You refuse to work for me, and I sue you for libel. And I'll do it in such a way that your reputation is ruined. Do you honestly think anyone with hire you after that?" Skeeter's denial hadn't even phased Cass. In fact, she only looked amused. Miss Greengrass had actually laughed. 

Skeeter clears her throat and asks, "How can I help you, Lady Black?"

"Did Parkinson actually say that in the manner you wrote it, or was it taken out of context?"

"He said it. It's what gave me the idea to write it in that angle." Cass frowns slightly, even as the young Parkinson sighs, rubbing his temple.

"Cass-"

"I don't blame children for their parents' actions, Philip." He relaxes at her words. "You still stand with me, yes?"

"Of course." His tone states that it's ridiculous to think he'd do anything but, and Alphard is hit with a terrifying thought.

A buzzing noise snaps his attention back to the room. Cass pulls out a compact and flicks it open. Alphard catches a glimpse of red before she speaks.

“Let me guess, the Ministry needs me in order to move forward with Cygnus and Orion.”

“Got it in one.”

“On my way.” The connection ends. “Come with me, Skeeter. This is your first job under my management. Do not disappoint me.” Skeeter jerks once before flashing a tight smile as she moves. “You are going to report this without embellishing it. And in this article you will retract your claims from this morning about me, my brothers, and my cousins."

“Of course, Lady Black.”

Is Riddle the Dark Lord, or is Cass?

 

The Prewetts are waiting for her outside the holding cells, Crouch, Rufus Scrimgeour, and Alastor Moody with them. 

“Thank you for your quick arrival.” Crouch nods at her, which she returns.

“I don’t want to waste much of my time on these two.” Scrimgeour steps in front of Skeeter when they go to pass. “She’s with me, Auror Scrimgeour.” He frowns, but lets her by. The three arrested are in separate cells. Wilkes is laying down, arm over his face. Orion is pacing in front of the bars. Cygnus is sitting down, foot tapping a rapid beat.

“Cassiopeia! Get us out of here.” She stares blankly at her father, watching his anger bubble over.

“Black.” Her gaze shifts to Wilkes.

“Wilkes. Poor choice.”

“Just because the followers are stupid doesn’t mean the leader is.” She tilts her head.

“When only idiots are following him, it certainly implies so.” He grimaces, falling silent again.

“Cassiopeia,-”

“What are the circumstances surrounding their arrests?” She ignores Orion to turn towards Crouch.

“They were found at the scene of the crime, as Cygnus cast the Dark Mark into the sky. They were also wearing the cloaks and masks associated with the Death Eaters.” She hums, meeting her father’s eyes.

“Sounds solid enough. I am willing to testify that you are correct about their loyalty at their trial.” Orion shouts, trying to grab her through the bars, and Cygnus jumps to his feet, also screaming at her. A pointed glance at Fabian, then Skeeter, has him placing a hand on the reporter’s elbow.

“Miss Skeeter, would you like a firsthand story of their arrests?” She perks up, following the auror out. Cass turns to Crouch.

“Would it be possible for me to have a moment with my father and uncle?” She thinks he may refuse, but then he nods, and they file out until she’s alone with the three. Wilkes is now sitting up, watching her. “You did not honestly think I would help you, did you?” She sneers at the angry display. “I have made it very clear where I stand in regards to Riddle. Any that support him are my enemies.”

“What happened to your family loyalty?” Orion spits at her, and she arches an eyebrow.

“My loyalty? What about yours? Why should I show loyalty to someone who obviously has none to me? I have repeatedly said that we are not to submit to that idiotic psychopath, and yet you did anyways, and got caught doing so.”

“If you had just listened-”

“I do not listen to those beneath me,” she cuts Cygnus off, mouth curled in disgust.

“I am your father,” Orion screeches. “You are to show me respect!”

“I am your Lady,” she snarls back. “You are supposed to be giving your fealty to me, not that deformed moron. I hold the Lordship of the House of Black. You are the one that continuously spoke of how we are to remain loyal to the Head of our House, how their word was law. Or does that only apply when you are the Lord?”

“I am older-”

“I am smarter, better. You made your choice. Now you get to live with the consequences. I hope you rot in Azkaban for the rest of your life. The Kiss or Veil would be too kind.” Orion and Cygnus start shouting again. “Silence.” Orion flinches, obviously remembering the last two times she silenced him. Merlin, she wishes she could lace his mouth shut again.

“You caught his AK,” Wilkes whispers, staring at the ground. “I want to talk to Crouch.” Cass blinks a few times, then sticks her head out the door. 

“Lord Crouch, Wilkes wishes to speak with you.” He steps in, and she goes to leave only for Wilkes to speak again.

“Wait, Black. Stay.” She turns to frown at him, then looks to Crouch. He motions her back in, and her frown deepens. The aurors comes back in, as does the group that came with Cass. “I’ll give you names of all the Death Eaters I know, and I’ll tell you all the plans that I know.”

“Where’d this change of heart come from?” Moody barks. Instead of answering, Wilkes looks at Cass.

“Just protect me from him.” Her eyes go wide. “The punishment for betrayal is worse than death. You’re the only one that worries him. We have orders to leave immediately if you show up, but it’s like he’s obsessed. Every meeting he asks about you. He wants to know everything you do.”

Fuck.

 

The group that stood by Cass after the Wizengamot meeting are once more at her home, now spread out across the living room. Kiara and Aiden Higgs are also present. Cass has one couch to herself, laying down and staring at her ceiling. The parchment from Gringotts is laying over the back of the couch, and she’s tapping a slow rhythm against it. There are nine other parchments around the room, as Fabian and Gideon are sharing one, so are Kiara and Aiden, Evander and Blair, and Acacia and Damian. Siblings have the same family tree after all.

"I can't believe you were right." Cass hums, turning her head to look at Damian. "Selkies are the source of Greengrass magic. And think of all those that married into the family." 

“Veela.” Lucius is still staring at his parchment.

“You cannot be surprised by that,” Blair scoffs. “Veela are bird creatures, right? You preen like one, you like shiny things, you keep peacocks, for Merlin’s sake.”

“You squawk like a bird when you’re angry,” Cass adds, remembering his reaction to learning Riddle’s name. He squawks again, making the others laugh.

“And where’s the Black line come from?” Tatius asks, looking up at Cass. 

“Oh sweetheart, we came from-” she trails off as the tip of her wand lights up a soft purple. “Andi brought home a friend?” Andi steps into the room, shoulders braced like she’s expecting a fight. The man that steps up behind her explains why. “Good afternoon, Andi, Mr. Tonks.” Edward ‘Ted’ Tonks gives a little wave, jerky with nerves. Bella jumps to her feet with a gasp, staring at the two, and Andi goes pale.

“You’re such a bitch, Cassie. That’s why you’ve been pushing so hard to find the source.” Cass shrugs, still laying down.

“It’s certainly the source of the deadline I gave myself.” Bella splutters for a few more seconds, then flops back down with a groan. “Oh, stop being so dramatic.”

“Do you have any room to talk, Cassiopeia?” She snickers at Bella’s sneer, then returns her attention to the two still standing in the doorway.

“You two just going to stand there awkwardly, or what?” Andi pulls Tonks in by the hand, moving to sit on the couch across from Cass. “Now, what can I do for you two?” Tonks straightens, doing an admirable job of meeting her eyes and looking serious while she’s sprawled across her couch.

“We would like to ask for your blessing.”

“Interesting.” Cass sits up with narrowed eyes. “Blessing, not permission?” The rest of the room is silent, just watching them.

“Yes. Andromeda is her own person with her own life. Asking for permission would be saying it was your choice, not hers.” Good answer, however, she wants to see what it will take to make him squirm.

“She is my ward.”

“We’re not getting married until after she graduates next year in a few months.” She’s silent. “I have already been accepted into a lawyer program, so I’ll be able to provide for her.”

“Money is never an issue for us.”

“Perhaps not, but I’m not going to mooch off of your money.” Andi is staring at her with wide, brown eyes as Tonks talks. “I know my blood status may be an issue-”

Bella scoffs and Cass says, “Not in the slightest, Mr. Tonks. I have no issues with Muggleborns.” He falters briefly, even as Andi relaxes a fraction.

“Look, Lady Black, I’m going to be honest. I’m completely in love with Andromeda and I want to spend the rest of my life by her side. She really respects your opinion, and so do I. It would mean a lot to us to have your blessing, but I’m still going to spend my life with this amazing woman if you refuse.” She arches an eyebrow and looks to Andi. 

“I feel the same way, Cassie. I want to stay by his side. I love him.” Cass almost rolls her eyes at the repeated proclamations of love.

But that would be rude. And poor Andi already looks like she’s going to pass out or be sick.

“If Andi still wishes to marry you after her graduation, then welcome to the family, Mr. Tonks.” She levels him with a borderline glare. “Dear Lucius already got this speech, and he’ll get it again when Narcissa graduates. I’ll give you the same courtesy. You need to realize it’s less of Andromeda marrying into your family, and more of you into ours, regardless of the last name you hold. There are only a few things that are not allowed within this family. The most important one regards Tom Riddle, Voldemort. When you marry into this family, your loyalty is to me. I don’t think this will ever be an issue for you, but if you give him your loyalty, I will make sure your life is ruined. Just look at the Lestranges, or Orion and Cygnus. Again, I don’t think that will be an issue, but I figured I’d give the warning, just the same.”

“Uh, yeah, no problem.” Cass sees Lucius shift out of the corner of her eye. He must be remembering the end part of her little warning.

“Oh, yes, one more thing. If my little cousin comes to harm because of you- not that I think she will, you seem like a smart man- or if you purposely bring her around that psychopath, I will make Riddle seem like a little kid throwing a temper tantrum.” Oh, that got him to squirm. Good.

“Understood, Lady Black.”

“It’s just Cass, Ted.” She gives him a small grin, and Felix plops down beside her with a click of his tongue.

“You’re so heartless, Cassie. Making them believe that there was even a chance you would say no.” She places a hand on his cheek and shoves.

 

_Fall 1974_

There’s a soft flow of conversation through the room, and Cass sinks into her chair, letting it run over her for a few more moments.

“Not that I’m complaining, Cass, as I always enjoy coming over, is there a reason you called us?” Dorea is the one that asked, but Lucretia looks just as curious. Kiara, Blair, and Acacia are given her knowing looks, Bella and Andi sitting with them. 

“I need your help with something that’s out of my expertise.” The warmth of her tea is calming. “I need your help planning a wedding.” Both Dorea and Lucretia perk up, smiling at her.

“You’re engaged?”

“Who’s the lucky guy?” Cass recoils, unable to stop the grimace that pulls at her face. Her friends are laughing, Bella’s cackles the loudest.

“Not me. Andromeda.” The just graduated 18 year old waves slightly.

“Oh.” She glares at Dorea’s disappointed exhale, and Andi snickers, hand covering her mouth.

“We’d love to help,” Lucretia says, reaching out to pat Cass’ knee.

“Thank you.” The only information Andi gave Cass was Fall and smaller than the one Cissa wants.

Which helps none.

When they start cooing over color swatches, Bella and Cass exchanged a wide eyed look. Cass understands color coordination, she has to with the way her life is going. People won’t take you seriously if you don’t look the part. But their excitement over it is a bit intense. Even Andi is caught up in it, excitedly examining the colors. 

“So, you’ve never thought about weddings before, Cass?”

“No,” she answers Dorea with a small shake of her head. “Too busy. Not interested.”

“Why not? Marriage to someone you love can be amazing.”

“People don’t take me seriously enough now, just because I’m a woman, and I’m young. If I were to get married, they’d stop listening to me, and start looking towards my husband for answers.”

“Wouldn’t that make it easier though? To have your words come out of his mouth?”

“Easier, perhaps, but not nearly as satisfying. And besides, I’m fully capable on my own.”

“Mistress Cassie, your Grandfather is here.” The house elf cuts off further questioning. Which Cass is incredibly grateful for.

“Is it time already?” Cass frowns, flicking up a tempus charm just as Arcturus enters.

“Yes, are you ready?” She stands, brushing down her dress. Bella follows, an edge of malicious pleasure tinting her dark eyes. Not that Cass blames her, she's looking forward to this too. Andi has the same edge, though she doesn't stand up with them.

“I am. Can I leave this in your hands, ladies?” She gets murmured agreements, and curious gazes follow them from the room.

“Delegating?” Arcturus asks, shooting her an amused glance.

“More or less.” They step through the floo and into the Ministry Atrium. They’re given a wide berth as they make their way to the courtroom, and she wonders which of their reputations is causing it. Cass goes up to the section for the Lords while Arcturus and Bella move to the public section. When Lord Warrington and Lord Flint sit beside her, Cass has a moment to wish it was Tatius and Felix, not these two.

“Are you going to be able to do this?” She arches an eyebrow at Warrington.

“Are you expecting me to be sentimental?”

“Well, it’s your father and uncle on trial for being Death Eaters.” 

“And? They broke my rules and joined a terrorist organization. Are you really expecting sentimentality from me?” She notes Alphard joining Bella and Arcturus. “I have no sympathy for any supporter of Riddle.”

"Well said, Cass. Lord Flint, your in my seat." She looks over at Philip, who's smirking at Flint.

"Where's Lord Parkinson?" Warrington asks, frowning as Philip settles beside Cass. 

She can't hide her satisfaction as his hand brushes lightly against hers, and he says, "You're looking at him."


	12. Trials

Bella can’t hear what they’re saying, but Cass is obviously annoyed with Warrington and Flint.

"She looks thrilled." Her attention shifts to Alphard as he sits beside Arcturus.

"She probably wishes it was her two friends beside her, not their fathers," Arcturus says, and he's probably right.

"I wish it was Felix and Tatius. Those two would have her back, regardless.”

“Of course we would.” Some of Bella’s anxiety eases as Tatius and Felix sit beside her. “We would prefer to be up there with her, but she’s not alone.” Tatius is right. As they speak, Philip is making Flint move to sit beside Cass. Out of the corner of her eye, she notes Alphard shift, unease flickering over his face. 

“Something wrong, sweetheart?” Felix murmurs, leaning in closer so only she can hear.

“I don’t trust him,” she returns just as softly.

“We’ll watch him.” She nods in thanks, then freezes, eyes narrowing.

“Did you just call me sweetheart?” Tatius coughs on Felix’ other side, and Felix grins and shrugs. “I will stab you.” His hands come up in surrender, even as he laughs.

“I wish she didn’t have to do this.” All four of them turn to look at Alphard. “It’s her uncle and father on trial. This shouldn’t rest on her shoulders.” Bella scoffs, but it’s Tatius that responds first.

“Are you expecting sentimentality from her?” He looks stunned for a second.

“They’re family-”

“Which is why we’re here. No doubt there’s going to be backlash when they realize that she is standing against her family. We’ll help her the brunt it. And by that, we mean we’ll make sure she’s out of here before someone dies.” The flash of unease is back at Felix’ words.

“Do not doubt my granddaughter, Alphard. She is fully capable of handling herself.”

“She’s just a kid, Arcturus.”

“And how would you know that? You had very little to do with Cassiopeia up until Sirius’ seventh birthday, and even less afterwards. You’ve interacted with her for maybe a few hours in the last few months. And a few of those hours are only because you followed her when she went to deal with Skeeter.” The words paired with Arcturus’ glare have Alphard falling silent. Wilkes, Orion and Cygnus are brought out a few minutes later, and it becomes clear that Cass is in a league that far exceeds theirs. Every question tossed at Orion and Cygnus makes them angry and belligerent. They’re obviously falling apart at the seams. The Light side keeps tossing pointed questions at Cass, but she manages to answer them in a manner that makes the questioner look like an imbecile. 

“She’s very intelligent and eloquent.”

“She always has been,” Arcturus says with a slight hand wave at Alphard. And he’s not wrong. Bella can remember when they were just kids, Cass knew exactly what to say to get Bella to disregard her parents. She knows the best way to string her words together to get her point across in a manner the other person can’t help but agree with. 

She’s doing it now, convincing the Wizengamot that while those two are guilty, the rest of them aren’t. Bella still doesn’t know how she got Crouch to side with her, but he is. And the trial comes to a close sooner than expected, a subtle suggestion from Cass giving them a life sentence in Azkaban. Wilkes gets a lighter sentence since he gave information: house arrest and community service to be decided at a later date.

Afterwards, Bella notes Cass place a hand on Philip’s arm and say something before walking off. Philip joins them with blank face.

“She says she’ll be right back,” he tells them. His eyes flick behind them for an instant, lips twitching in a sneer just long enough to break the facade. “Brace yourself.”

“Ah, I’m glad I caught you before you left.” Bella’s shoulders tense up at the voice, turning around. Dumbledore. “Perhaps one of you can tell me where Miss Black went.”

“You lost Narcissa?” Tatius frowns at the old man, shifting to her right as Felix takes her left. Philip is behind her, and Arcturus and Alphard shift slightly to the side.

“No, she is still safely at Hogwarts. I mean the oldest Miss Black.”

“Bella is right here, Headmaster.” Philip’s hand lands on her shoulder. They’re technically Cass’ friends, and she wonders if that’s why they immediately shifted to support her.

“No, not her either-”

“Well, you can’t be talking about Cassiopeia, because she’s not Miss Black. She’s Lady Black.” 

“Yes, yes, I still remember her as my student, that’s all.” Dumbledore smiles genially at Felix, but he only arches an eyebrow.

“Let’s be honest here. You’ve taught most of the Wizengamot, yet she is the only one you constantly ‘forget’ to address by the proper title.” The longer Felix calls him out on his disrespect towards Cass, the sharper his gaze gets.

“Albus.” The gaze sharpens even further.

“Arcturus, how have you been?”

“Oh, excellent since Cassiopeia took over for me. I’ve got much more time on my hands. Like recently, I’ve been following by granddaughter’s research on Olde magic, creatures, and magic in general. I’m taking it you didn’t have the same information when you pressed for those laws to be enacted?” Bella sticks to watching his expressions, staying quiet. 

Cass is better at weaving words around a person, and Cissa’s words are like ice, creeping up on a person until they have nowhere to go. Reggie and Andi can hold an argument well. They have the knowledge to back them up. Siri is too brash to argue for long periods of time, and Bella lets her temper get the better of her too often.

But Bella is good at reading people. Which lets her catch the ‘blink and you’ll miss it’ flash of rage.

“Indeed. I just wish to discuss the trial with her. I’m slightly surprised at her leniency towards Wilkes compared to her family.” Someone’s hand slips into her right one. Cass is now standing between Bella and Tatius.

“Wilkes was repentant, Orion and Cygnus were not. And they ceased being family the moment they gave their fealty to Riddle. As I’ve been saying for the last hour.”

“Miss Black.” Felix sighs. Loud. “Lady Black, I would like to discuss the information presented in the trial in greater detail with you-”

“Unfortunately you’ll have to wait. I am currently busy. If you send a letter, I’m sure we can come up with a suitable time and date.”

“Busy?”

“Yes, I have people waiting on me at home, and- Ah, here they come.” Bella glances over and finds Wilkes being led by the Prewetts and two other aurors. “Again, just send me a letter with possible times and days, and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible. Ready, Bella?”

“More than.” Cass gives her a soft smile.

“Grandfather, are you coming home with us, or back to the Manor?”

“The Manor. This was enough excitement for a day.”

“Boys, I’ll see you later, right?” All three agree, and Cass turns to Alphard. “Uncle Alphard,” Bella squeezes her hand, “we should have tea sometime. Owl me when you have an opening.” Then, they’re walking to the floo where the aurors are waiting. Bella goes through first. The last thing visible is Dumbledore’s wary gaze and Alphard’s uneasy one.

 

Cass stumbles as she exits, but Fabian’s arm is already there to steady her.

“Bloody floo,” she mutters, looking around the foyer. 

“Dorea and Lucretia went home already.” And the Prewetts took WIlkes, the other aurors staying behind. Which means the only stranger in the house is Wilkes. With a groan, she sprawls across the nearest couch, face down. “Long day?” She groans again at Acacia’s question, relaxing further as Andi sits on the arm and starts running her fingers through Cass’ hair. The floo goes off again, but she doesn’t move, pretty positive on who it was.

“There were times it was hard to determine who was on trial, those three or Cass.” She can’t help but agree with Tatius.

“I particularly liked your response to Doge’s comment about how they were the ones that raised you.” Philip is here too.

“Ah yes, the ever lovely, ‘there’s a reason I took custody of my brothers and cousins the moment I was of age’.” And Felix too. “I almost missed that considering Bella was threatening to stab me.” Bella scoffs.

“I threatened you moments after Philip made your father move. That question was much later in the trial.” Cass turns her head to the side so she can see them.

“What did you do that made her want to stab you?”

“And why do you automatically assume it was something I did?”

“Bella doesn’t threaten unless there’s a reason.”

“He called her sweetheart,” Tatius answers with a smirk. Cass struggles not to laugh as Felix shrugs, no remorse present.

“I was trying to be reassuring. She said she didn’t trust Alphard, so I was telling her we’d watch him.” Interesting.

“Bella?” She also stopped Cass from inviting him over.

“I don’t trust him. He’s shifty. Every time anyone mentions being loyal to you, he gets uneasy.” Cass studies her for a few moments.

“Alright. So we watch him. Nothing important gets discussed in front of him. He’s to stay an outsider.” Bella looks shocked.

“Just because I said so?”

“Yeah. I trust your judgement." It's really that simple. It's why she always has Bella present when someone new comes over. "Now, Wilkes, ground rules." The man in question straightens. “Follow the sentence given. Don’t leave my property without me, do your service as decided. Personal rule. Do not go back to Riddle. Do not hurt my brothers, my cousins, my friends, or my house elves, nor any of our familiars. Jolly,” the house elf in charge of the outhouses pops in, “The two bedroom-”

“Is already set up and waiting for Messr Wilkes.”

“Perfect. Thank you, Jolly.” She hadn’t even told him which outhouse was to be readied, nor that any needed to be readied. Taking Wilkes to her property for his sentence was a split second decision. 

“Is there anything I can do for you, My Lady?” The entire room seems to freeze, until Cass sighs explosively.

“How about you don’t sell yourself into someone else’s service the moment you get out of one? And I’m not- Merlin Wilkes, where did that even come from?”

“You inspire loyalty on a whole different level, My-”

“Cass,” she cuts him off. “My name is just Cass, Wilkes.” He opens his mouth to argue. “Jink, please show Wilkes to his home for the foreseeable future. Wilkes, you can go anywhere on my property, and you’ll know where the line is. It’s impossible to miss. Breakfast is from eight to ten, lunch from noon to two, and dinner from five to eight. If you want to join us, which you are welcomed to. Jink will be the one taking care of you, so call him if you have any questions, comments, or concerns. Go settle in.” He bows and starts to follow Jink. “Oh, and Wilkes.”

“Yes?”

“If you ever insinuate that I have the capability to be a Lady in that manner in front of anyone not friend or family of mine, there will be hell to pay. I do not need Dumbledore down my throat. He’s annoying enough as is.”

“Of course.” He bows again, the unspoken ‘my lady’ hovering in the air.

“That was interesting,” Felix says once they’re out of sight.

“Annoying. You meant annoying, Felix,” Cass corrects, wanting either coffee or alcohol. “Flippy.” A tea set pops onto the table, and Flippy hands her a steaming mug. “Thanks, Sweetness.”

 

_Winter 1974_

Sirius walks into the library, searching for Remus. James and Peter are in detention, so he figured now would be the best time to get his homework done. He slides into the chair beside his friend, startling Evans who’s sitting on the other side of the table.

“Black, we don’t need the-” she falters as he pulls out his potion book and a piece of parchment. He arches an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. “You’re doing homework?”

“I always do my homework, Evans.” Cass ingrained the phrase ‘knowledge is power’ in his head to enough to know that while it may be boring, it might help later on.

“He usually finishes before I do,” Remus adds on, flashing him a small smile. He returns it, tenfold, still remembering the shy boy from first year. Evans casts a furtive look around.

“Is Potter-”

“In detention? Yes.” He eyes the redhead across from him. “I know he’s a bit much, but he’s not that bad.”

“The way he treats Sev-”

“Is always in retaliation. We don’t make the first move. Not since first year.” Not since Cass got onto them. She praises him for the retaliations though, but that’s just how Cass is. Don’t abuse your power, but don’t let anyone walk over you. Remus agrees softly beside him, and Evans looks thoughtful and distressed. He lets her think in silence, managing to jot down half of his potions essay before books thump down beside him. His little brother is standing there, annoyance clear.

“This is ridiculous.”

“Good afternoon to you too, Reggie.” There’s another boy hovering behind him. “Crouch.” It makes him grimace.

“He prefers Barty.” Reggie scoots out the chair on the other side, motioning for his friend to sit. Silence falls back down on the table as the two boys 3rd year Ravenclaws focus on their own homework.

“You look frustrated. Is everything okay?” Sirius glances up at Evans, who’s focused on Reggie. Then he notices the books his brother is focused on and snorts. Reggie tosses him a glare.

“I’m fine. Charms is just boring. As boring as History of Magic.”

“If you need help-”

“Trust me Evans, it’s not that it’s difficult for him. He literally just finds it mind numbingly boring.” Barty snickers, obviously well aware of this fact. Sirius ruffles Reggie’s hair, ignoring the glare it causes. “Need a basic distraction?”

“I came to you for a reason, Siri.” He smirks at the response.

“You got Cassie’s latest letter, right? About tomorrow?” Reggie is like Bella in that he gets bored easily. So does he, honestly. When dealing with a task he finds boring, Reggie needs to multitask, or he won’t ever focus.

“Yeah. They’re coming to Hogsmeade and want to meet up with us. It’s kind of weird since we’re going home for break.”

“I thought so too. But I didn’t think sending a letter back asking why would be the best choice.”

“No, I agree. We’ll find out tomorrow.”

“Cissa knows too. I ran into her earlier.”

“Good. I’m bringing Barty with me. I want to discuss something with her.”

“Good to know. Thanks for telling me,” Barty mutters on his other side.

“Sorry, I thought I had. Must have forgotten.” Reggie shoots him an apologetic look, and he shrugs.

“I have no plans anyways.”

“Remus, Evans, you two want to join us?” Remus agrees instantly, but Evans hesitates. “James will be in detention tomorrow as well.”

“That’s not- that isn’t the only reason. We’re not really friends Black, so why ask me?”

“You’re Remus’ friend. That’s enough for me. So, yes or no?”

“Um, sure.”

 

It’s easy to spot the three when Sirius steps into Hogsmeade. Andi, Bella and Cass are standing in the middle of the street, students parting around them as they talk quietly. Cass turns her head in his direction, smiling softly as her eyes meet his. They start walking towards him as he picks up his pace. He sinks into Cass’ arms when she pulls him into a hug.

“Hey, Siri. Miss me?”

“Yeah.” He feels her laugh more than he hears her.

“Come. We should get a booth before they’re all taken.” She pulls back with a kiss to his cheek, doing the same to Cissa, Reggie, and Remus. Barty and Evans get warm smiles before she’s leading them to the Three Broomsticks. Andi and Bella give their own hugs as they walk, and Sirius is struck by the feeling of home. It would be better with James and Peter with them too, but he still feels like he’s home. It grows as Cass’ magic washes over them when she places up a silencing charm. “So, how is school?”

Reggie bemoans his boredom. Cissa scoffs over her roommates drama. Sirius and Remus discuss their latest prank. But Barty and Evans are quiet.

“RIght, Cassie, there’s something I wanted to ask you,” Reggie says with a glance at Barty. “We’ve noticed that certain spells work better than others for Barty, and I was curious if you had anything to explain that.” Dark eyes sharpen as she studies the younger boy. 

“What kind of spells?”

“Er, things like incendio work okay, but the levitation charm doesn’t.” She’s quiet for a bit longer, before understanding dawns.

“Your grandmother is Charis Crouch, right?” Barty nods. “The levitation charm is light, while incendio is more grey in nature.” He pales, and Cass reaches out to pat his hand. “Relax child, there is nothing wrong with that.”

“My father-”

“Will not find out.” She shrugs off the worry. “It won’t leave this table.” Rosmerta brings over a round of butterbeer, smiling at their thanks “What about you, Miss Evans?”

“Nothing special really.”

“Still friends with Messr Snape?” The question sounds innocent enough, and Evans nods. Cissa scoffs right after. “Narcissa.” It’s a warning, but Cissa doesn’t falter.

“Avery called her a mudblood in the common room the other day, and it wasn’t Snape that came to her defence.” Sirius wants to wince as Evans seems to wilt slightly. 

“Regardless, Cissa. Tact.”

“Yes, Cassie. My apologies, Evans.”

“Did anyone stand up for me?” It sounds like she forced herself to ask, and is dreading the answer.

“I did of course.” Cissa flips her hair over her shoulder like that should have been obvious.


	13. The Black Cat

_Spring 1975_

The small black cat weaves through Hogwarts’ halls, her only intention to avoid everyone. Perhaps she’ll go to the Ravenclaw dorms, or the Gryffindor ones. Anything to avoid the spotlight in the Slytherin common room.

Narcissa is always in the spotlight there. Everyone waits and watches how she reacts to every word said, every action done. It’s annoying. It was easier to deal with when Bella and Andi were still here. The attention was fractured three ways. Now it’s centered and focus solely on her.

And it’s not only like it just reflects on her. Every action, every word reflects onto the House of Black. So, she has to be perfect. Druella instilled that in her before Cass took custody. Cass hasn’t ever had a perfection lesson like Druella used to, but Narcissa refuses to be a burden, or to act in a manner that hurts Cass’ battles.

It’s hard to always be perfect, especially when she wants to curse Avery every time he opens his mouth.

“Are you… mad at me? Did I do something to upset you?” She knows that voice. Peeking through a door shows Snape and Evans standing in an empty classroom. Evans has her arms wrapped around her stomach. “Lily, please tell me.”

“Did one of your friends call me a mudblood a few weeks ago?” Narcissa wants to scoff. She doesn’t lie. Unless it’s to protect someone. That’s different. She doesn’t lie to start drama. The truth is better for that, anyways.

“How did you-” Snape trails off.

“So he did. And did you agree with him?” Now, all Narcissa said was that he didn’t jump to her defence, not that he agreed with Avery.

“Lily, the Slytherin house isn’t like other houses. It’s not like the Gryffindors who can argue and be fine the next minute. If you disagree with the popular opinion, it’s hell.” Well, since her opinion is the one that’s the ‘popular opinion’ as Snape so succinctly put it, then he disagrees with it, verbally, often.

“Black stood up for me, from what I’ve heard.” A sneer twists his face.

“Black is an idiot who uses his name-”

“Narcissa, not Sirius.” Evans corrects, and Narcissa can feel her hackles visibly raise at the insult to her cousin. “She stood up for me, right?”

“For some angle! The Black are notorious blood purist.” Were. They were, until this generation. Just look at Andi-

“Andromeda is getting married to a muggleborn, Ted Tonks. And from what Sirius said, Cass gave them her blessing, was excited about it.” Cass is excited about it. He passed her tests and seems incredibly loyal to Andi. He wants to make Andi happy, and that’s what Cass finds important.

Plus she keeps going on about teaching their kid Metamorph magic.

“It’s just a front.”

“I don’t think it is. I talked with Cass just the other day, and Andromeda was with her. Cass seemed legitimately happy as they discussed wedding plans.”

“Then why does she support the Dark Lord’s plans in the Wizengamot? She’s been fighting to restore the Olde rituals, just as he is.” Evans frowns at him, and Narcissa wants to sink her claws into his cheek. Cass is trying to protect magic. Riddle is trying to subjugate the world. There’s a difference.

“What do you have against the Blacks? Why is every action they do bad to you?”

“They act like they own the wizarding word.” With the war path Cass is on, they practically do. “They get away with everything.” Cygnus and Orion were just imprisoned for life. Walburga and Orion were punished for hurting Reggie and Siri. Druella and Cygnus were punished for trying to force Bella to take the mark, for hurting them. “I don’t see why everyone thinks they’re so great. They probably just live off of their family money, and never had to face any problems. They’re spoilt. All of them.”

“I don’t understand what that has to do with you.” Precisely. Narcissa reappraises Evans. The girl is smart and bold. Originally, Narcissa didn’t care one way or the other given her instant dismissal of Siri. Granted Evans opinion was made within the first few weeks of school, and Bella said Siri was a little shit to Snape the first few weeks. Still, five years have passed.

“Dumbledore lets them get away with everything!”

“What is _everything_ , Sev?”

“All of those pranks-”

“Are harmless. And they do get in trouble for some of them.” Only the ones that can be pinned to them. Siri is a Black, and one raised by Cass. He knows how to hide his tracks.

“They focus on me.”

“Sirius told me those are all in retaliation.” And they are.

“You believe him? You’re taking his side over mine? I thought we were friends.”

“We are, Sev. I’m not taking his side. I’m just trying to figure out what is going on.” Narcissa is starting to get an idea of Snape’s reasoning. “Why wouldn’t you stand up for me? I do it for you all the time.”

“I don’t need you to. So stop.” She wonders if Snape had any friends before Evans and how they met. “It makes me look weak, so stop.” Evans’ confusion grows, but everything seems clearer to Narcissa. Snape looks at the ground. “We’ve got a test in Charms tomorrow. I need to go study.” He walks away, pausing when he sees her sitting by the door. She throws him the most judgmental look she can muster in cat form. He looks slightly surprised, but just sneers in disgust before leaving. Evans kneels down in front of her, holding out her hand instead of just reaching out to pet her.

“Hi, pretty kitty. Can I pet you?” Narcissa rubs her head along the offered hand. She loves the attention really. Which is why she was going to search out Reggie or Siri. Evans will do. She purrs as gentle fingers scratch under her chin. “You’re so soft and silky, kitty.” She meows once as Evans picks her up, but doesn’t squirm away. Something tells her the older girl needs the comfort. Evans starts walking up to the Gryffindor common room. “That was my friend Sev. We knew each other before Hogwarts.” There’s a flicker of guilt as Evans starts to talk to her, not realizing she’s more than a normal cat. But the information paints a picture that explains Snape’s behavior.

Snape’s mother was disowned for marrying a muggle. His father was abusive, but his mother stayed because she loved him. Evans was his first friend, and he taught her about magic when she showed her abilities. Then, they were separated by House at school and have been growing apart over the years.

He grew up feeling weak and powerless thanks to his father. When he met Evans, he got a taste for power since she looked towards him for guidance and knowledge in all things magical. When they got to Hogwarts, that power source was taken away. The powerless feeling came back. Evans didn’t need him to teach her, not anymore. He didn’t have the most knowledge, not when surrounded by upper years. He was back to square one. So, he latched onto the first powerful person that showed him attention. Rabastan Lestrange, a fourth year when Snape started school.

No wonder he focuses his anger on Siri and Potter. They embody everything he wishes he was. Popular, wealthy, powerful. Dumbledore makes it worse, smiling and laughing over their pranks, lightening their punishments when caught. From what Siri told her, he even got onto Cass when she called Siri out on his behavior.

With Riddle claiming to be the Heir of Slytherin, the other Houses tend to look at Slytherins with distrust. And as the war worsens, so does the divide. Dumbledore’s favoritism of the Gryffindor House tells the school that the divide is the right thing to do. Dumbledore is the war hero, is the embodiment of all things good, so if he likes Gryffindor, so should everyone else. And so Slytherins are trampled on, ignored, smeared.

Cass is right. They’re nothing more than mindless sheep.

Evans steps into the Gryffindor common room and moves to an armchair, curling up into it. Narcissa settles in her lap, searching for her cousin. He’s sitting with his friends, laughing as they work on something. She meows, knowing he’ll hear her. He perks up, looking around. His gaze falls on her, and grey eyes go wide. 

“Hey Lily, cute cat.” Siri comes and sits close to them.

“Isn’t she? I found her wandering the halls.” He reaches out and scratches her behind the ear. Potter, Lupin, and Pettigrew come over as well, and Potter seems to be taking Cass’ advice. He isn’t laying the flirting on so thick. Oh, he still tells Evans that she looks beautiful today, but he leaves it at that.

“Now, what were you doing just wandering the halls?” She meows at Siri’s question. At least she doesn’t get caught after hours. 

“She’s more talkative around you,” Evans comments, and Siri laughs.

“I’ve got a way with cats. They just seem to love me.” She meows again, though it’s more of a grumble. He’s not wrong. Animals of all kinds seem to love him, though cats are a bit of a surprise. He is a dog animagus, after all.

Curfew is approaching, and Narcissa is still in Evans’ lap, unable to leave. She shoots Siri what she hopes is a pleading look to save her, and he seems to get it.

“Crap, I almost forgot, Cissa needed me for help with her defense essay. I’ll see you guys later.” He stands up, heading for the door, and Narcissa bolts, just barely slipping through after him. He lets her into an empty room. “What in the world, Cissa?” She shifts back with a huff.

“It wasn’t on purpose. I walked in on their conversation, and it looked like she needed comfort afterwards.”

“Oh my god!” They spin towards the door. Wide green eyes are staring at them.

“Evans!”

“Oh shit. Cass is going to kill us.”

 

Sirius stretches after walking out of the Great Hall. James, Peter, and Remus are beside him, looking just as relieved as he feels. Finally, their OWLs are done.

“Did you like question ten, Moony?” Sirius asks, soaking in the sunlight as they walk towards the lake.

“Oh, loved it.” Remus rolls his eyes. “‘Give five signs that identify the werewolf.’ Excellent question.” Sirius still remembers the boy who wouldn’t meet anyone’s eyes and retreated whenever the word werewolf was even mentioned. Now, he’s starting to feel comfortable in his own skin.

“D’you think you managed to get all the signs?” James grins at him with a small nudge.

“I think so. One, he’s sitting in my seat. Two, he’s wearing my clothes. Three, his name is Remus Lupin.” They laugh, but Sirius quiets, searching his friend's face.

“How are you? Tired?” Tonight’s the full moon, and he can see bag under Remus’ eyes. Usually he takes off the day before, of, and after the full moon, but their OWLs meant he couldn’t this month.

“Yeah, but I’m okay. You guys coming tonight?”

“Course we are.” James claps him on the back with a wide smile. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Relief fills Remus’ face, and Sirius has a moment of pure gratitude towards Cass. First, because she went out of her way her seventh year to spend the full moons with Remus despite her full schedule of NEWTs, Head Girl duties, Queen of Slytherin, Runes Mastery, and Heir training. She also took the time to teach them how to be animagus so he wasn’t alone after she left.

James suddenly fixes his hair, nerves clear, and Sirius notes Lily walking towards them with Dorcas and Marlene. He snorts at his friend, only to get lightly shoved. It just makes him laugh.

“Black.”

“McKinnon,” he shoots back, returning the smile Marlene gives him. “How do you think you did?”

“Pretty good.”

“I’m so glad we decided to study together,” Dorcas sighs. “It’s the only reason I think I might have passed.” Right, the study sessions they had in order to cover up the Occlumency lessons Sirius and Cissa gave to Lily. 

“You still coming over this summer, Lily?” Cass had offered to teach her how to be an animagus over the break during the last Hogsmeade trip. 

“Yeah.” She looks less nervous about it now than she did when Cass brought it up. “It sounds like fun.” He can’t help but frown as he notes Snape walking away from a nearby tree.


	14. Second Wizengamot Battle

It would be an odd scene to look in on. A 16 year old boy sitting on a dirty floor in front of a rat, stag, and dog. A few more minutes pass before Remus starts to shift, and while it still looks painful, Sirius can tell it’s less painful than it was last year. It starts like any other full moon. They play around until Moony is tired, and lay down to sleep the rest of the night away. 

A new scent captures Padfoot’s attention. It’s not _new_ new. He recognizes it. But it’s new to this location. It shouldn’t be here. Moony shifts in his sleep, and Padfoot realizes this could end very badly if the werewolf wakes up to the stranger’s scent. He silently pads over to the door, careful not to wake anyone else, and shifts back to his human form to slip out. He closes the door before racing down to the secret passage just in time for the other boy to step into the shack.

“What are you doing?” Sirius snarls, fury and terror building.

“Following you guys. You’re up to something.” Snape sneers at him, and Sirius stares for a second, then draws his wand. He can’t find out about Moony, or their animagus forms. Snape would tell everyone. He’d ruin Remus’ life. 

“Leave. What we do is none of your business.”

“You can’t get away with everything, Black.” There’s a slight shuffling noise upstairs, one Snape doesn’t hear. 

“Fine, go tell Dumbledore or McGonagall or Slughorn that you caught me out here. Go on.” Just leave.

“The others are coming too.” Snape goes to step past him, but Sirius blocks his path. “Move.”

“Take another step, and I’ll stupify you.” Black eyes narrow, and his wand whips out to point at Sirius.

“ _Sectumsempra_.” Sirius knows enough Latin to know that he does not want to get hit with that spell, lunging to the side. He fires back a silent stupify, and it catches Snape in the chest hard enough he slams into the wall hard enough to crack the wood. Moony howls above him.

He has to get Snape out of here. He tosses a feather-light charm at the unconscious body, and floats him through the tunnel. As the adrenaline wears off, he realizes that his upper arm burns and is warmer than the rest of his body. 

Blood colors his sleeve.

Damnit.

 

“No, Headmaster, I was the only one there last night.” 

“He’s lying.” Dumbledore studies Sirius over his glasses.

“Messr Snape, did you see anyone besides Messr Black?” Sirius knows this is just going to make everything worse between him and Snape, but at this point he doesn’t even care. 

“No, but I know that they were there.” Dumbledore sighs, clasping his hands together in front of him. 

“There is only proof that Messr Black was out after curfew. Professor McGonagall will be the one to determine your punishment.” He doesn’t argue. Remus’ secret is safe, and so are theirs. “Messr Snape, Professor Slughorn will be determining your punishment.”

“What? But I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“The only way you could have caught Messr Black outside after curfew, would be by breaking curfew yourself.” Snape’s cheeks are blotchy. “Report straight to him, Messr Snape. Messr Black, stay behind for a moment, will you?” Snape storms from the room, and dread curls in Sirius’ stomach.

“Do I need to be concerned that you were in the Shrieking Shack last night of all nights, my boy?”

“No, Headmaster. I was just wandering around.” And he’s not Dumbledore’s boy. Sirius leaves after that, heading straight for Professor McGonagall’s office. She gives him a disappointed look and gives him detention with Filch for the upcoming weekend, the last one before school lets out. 

 

_Summer 1975_

Still no change on the ghastly purple robes, and while she is _still_ arguing the point of the Olde rituals, that’s not what this meeting is on.

No, instead this meeting is on someone’s daft proposal to tighten the Werewolf registry and to expand it to other creatures.

Cass leans towards Philip, hand over her mouth, and says, “You still stand with me, yes?” He arches an eyebrow, even as understanding dawns.

“Naturally.” She straightens back up, sweeping her gaze over the assembled Lords. 

“If you wish to make every creature sign,” her raised voice captures everyone’s attention, “then I hope you’re prepared to make every single witch and wizard sign.”

“What do you mean?” Lord Bones asks, frowning at her.

“Our magic comes from our creature ancestors. So every witch or wizard has creature blood, it’s how they have magic.” Cacophony breaks out, people shouting at her that their blood is pure. That she’s a liar. Philip has a sneer curling his lips as he looks around the room. Silence rings out as she stands. “Go to Gringotts, ask for an extended inheritance test. Then look at the results. At the start of every family line will be a creature. With no exception.” Her gaze shifts to Ignatius. “The Prewetts come from Ifrits.” To Abraxas. “The Malfoys from veelas.” To Lord Higgs. “The Higgs from sirens.” A hand motion at Philip. “The Parkinsons from kitsunes. Without fail, there will be a creature on your family tree. More than one when you consider the families that marry into each line.”

“And what do the Blacks come from?” She turns to Diggle with an amused smile.

“We come from shadow creatures. The Boogeyman to be precise.”

“You sound proud of that.” She frowns at Lord Warrington, once more wishing Tatius already had the Lordship for his House.

“It is the source of my magic. How could I be ashamed of it? Why should I be ashamed of it? To be ashamed of my creature blood is to be ashamed of my magic. How can I be anything but ecstatic about the power that flows through my veins, that fills my lungs?” 

“This registry is for those who are more creature than human, Lady Black.” She turns to Lord McCormac. 

“Who gets to decide who is more creature than human? Am I more of a creature than my siblings and cousins due to my metamorph magic? And again, who decides? How can we ensure that their decision is not judgement based?” She glares around the room. “And on the topic of werewolves, do you realize we are one of the handful of societies that treat them like pariahs? Other societies, older societies with stronger ties to their magic, view werewolves as blessed by the moon. Werewolves that have a connection to their wolves keep their human minds after they shift. It is when they shun the wolf, usually due to social stigma, that the wolf takes over on the full moon. So, ask yourself this. Whose fault is this disconnect, this mindless behavior during the moon? Theirs, or yours.”

 

Cass steps into her foyer with a sigh. Those meetings always drive her spare. She rolls her shoulders, trying to ease some of her tension and frustration.

“Oh thank Merlin! You’re home.” Bella grabs her hand and starts pulling her from the room.

“What’s going on?” The younger witch seems frazzled, hair puffed out some. “Bella?”

“About an hour ago, Wilkes collapsed, screaming. We couldn’t get a hold of you because of the meeting.” He’s laying on one of the guest beds, Andi on one side of the bed, Cissa on the other.

“We can’t knock him out. Nothing is working.” Cissa turns worried blue eyes on her.

“Numbing charms and salves only work for a few minutes before they burn away,” Andi adds, applying a salve to his Dark Mark as she speaks. Cass takes his left arm in hand to study the angry looking Mark. The skin around it is irritated and puffy.

“How long has he been sending you pain, Wilkes?” A hazy and unfocused gaze turns in her general direction.

“Since- since… the trial.” She hisses in anger. “Didn’t want… to bother-”

“Hush. Can I study the Mark and see if I can cut his connection?”

“Please.” She sends a numbing charm at the arm, partly because the salve was already wearing off, partly to see how it reacted to the magic. The spells only gets skin deep, something blocking it from moving farther down the link.

“Jink.” The house elf pops in, wringing his hands and bouncing from foot to foot. “Can you try and numb his arm?” When the house elf’s magic washes over him, Wilkes relaxes. “Thank you.” She goes back to poking and prodding at the magic, eventually managing to pull up a 3D model that shows the strings that weave the tattoo in its purpose.

“How did you know Jink would be able to?”

“Took a guess. Most people forget about house elves. Jink, if it starts to wear off, do you mind reapplying the charm?”

“Of course, Mistress Cassie! Jink will do that!” Cass sits there for a few more hours, studying the mass of strings, trying to determine which one will cut the link. “Jink, can you tell which links him to Riddle?” The little house elf studies the mass, but eventually shakes his head, ears drooping. “Worth a shot. Thank you.” She ends up making a copy of the magic and it bobs in front of her as she stands, patting Wilkes’ knee. “Try to sleep. Jink will keep an eye on you.”

 

She sleeps for maybe a few hours, the copy of magic still hovering beside her as she sits for breakfast. Not much time has passed when she notices Siri favoring his right arm.

“Siri, what’s wrong with your arm?” He freezes, then shrugs.

“Just slept wrong.” Her eyes narrow as she pushes away from the table and approaches him. She holds out her hand. After a few seconds, he sighs. Pushing up his sleeve, he shows her a bandage wrapped around his upper arm. “I didn’t move fast enough and Snape got me with a spell I didn’t recognize.” The wound still looks fresh, the tightness of the bandage the only thing stopping it from still bleeding. “I’ve tried healing spells, but they’re not working.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He shrugs with a wince. “Sirius, you are to tell me if you’re injured, whether I am busy or not. I don’t care what I’m doing, tell me. Okay?”

“Yes, Cassie.” She presses against her eyes, trying to think.

“Do you think you tried all of the spells that Cissa and Andi know?”

“Probably not.”

“Try what you know.” She turns to the two girls in question, and they nod. “If they don’t work, create one. All of you are welcome to the library.” She looks around the table. Reggie and Barty nod. The Marauders look angry that Siri is hurt, but agree. Lily is pale, seeming to realize that her friend is the one responsible. Andi and Cissa already have their heads together. “Bella, want to help them, or help me with this damnable thing?” She motions at the tangled magic.

“Both. I’ll go back and forth.” Cass nods, okay with that. Her wand vibrates, as does Bella, Cissa, Siri, Reggie, and Andi’s.

“Mistress Cassie, Messr Black is here to see you.” She frowns at Flippy.

“Which one?”

“Messr Alphard Black.” A small growl leaves her as she waves the copy away seconds before Alphard enters. Bella’s messing with something under the table, and the kids run off with shouts of Quidditch matches now that she’s distracted. Cass notes a paper shoved in Cissa’s hand as the 15 year old leaves. Andi is calmly sipping a cup of tea, brown eyes watching them closely. 

“Uncle Alphard, I wasn’t expecting you today.” She offers him a smile, not even blinking as her wand goes off, yet again. It’s no surprise when Felix is the first one through the doorway. Tatius, Acacia, Blair, and Philip are right behind him.

“Can we talk, Cassiopeia?”

“Certainly.” She motions to a nearby chair as she retakes her seat. Her coffee is refilled, and she makes a note to thank her house elves. Their friends take up the side Bella and Andi are sitting on, even as Alphard hovers nervously.

“Alone, perhaps?”

“Uncle, have a seat and talk, as you wished to.” She’s not moving. He casts a glance over the full side, and haltingly takes a seat.

“I am concerned.”

“For?” She takes a sip of coffee. He’s going to give her one of his words games, as he tends to. The others are talking amongst themselves, giving the impression that they’re not eavesdropping, even though none of them are fooled. 

“I am worried about this path that you are on.” She remembers Bella’s warning that he’s shifty when they speak of loyalty.

“As in what might occur to me, or what that path is leading to?”

“More of what it is leading to. Some of your behavior gives the impression of a certain goal.”

“My only goal, Uncle, is to protect my loved ones and to protect magic. What is wrong with this goal?”

“Nothing, of course. That isn’t the goal being portrayed, or at least, it is not the one that concerns me.” Her ire grows the longer this game continues, taking another drink to hide her sigh. A meow proceeds Nerrti jumping up onto the table, Orcus around her throat like a collar. The snake moves directly to Bella, even as the kitten sits and glares at Alphard. She must have felt Cass’ annoyance. 

“Oh? And what is this portrayed goal that worries you so?” Cass also needs to take Andi to different emporiums in order to find a familiar. Merlin, her to do list keeps growing. Not to mention Andi’s wedding in two months. Frustration builds. 

“Your methods are rather confrontational, and your stances controversial.” She forces herself to breathe. She needs to calm down, or she’s going to end up snapping at him to hurry the hell up, and spit it out.

“And is there a way to calm your worries, Uncle?” Bella is already frustrated with the conversation, clear by the few sparks dancing in her hair. Andi’s fingers are tapping a light beat on the table.

“Perhaps be less confrontational.”

“No. I refuse to be walked on. I will not cease my methods. Besides, you still haven’t told me what this goal of mine is.” She offers him another bland smile, wondering if she can deflect long enough he gets frustrated and loses his composure. Her coffee cup comes up again to hide her smile as it turns sharp. “I still don’t understand where the concern comes in.”

“Cassiopeia, you have to know the image you give off.” She fakes a frown.

“An older sister and cousin who cares about her younger brothers and cousins?” He shifts. “Someone who wants to protect magic? One who views creatures as equals?”

“Cassiopeia-”

“I’m sorry, Uncle, I really don’t know what you mean.” There’s a snicker from her friends, but they manage to play it off like someone amongst them said a joke.

“Come now. Surely you must pay attention to others’ perception of you.” She gives a delicate shrug.

“Not really.” Every interaction actually. “I don’t particularly care what others think, as long as they hear me.”

“Regardless, this path you’re on looks familiar, like it’s been done a few times throughout history.” She fakes another look of confusion.

“I am unaware of any who have walked the same path I’m on.”

“Just- Cassiopeia, I’m worried you’re going down the path of a Dark Lord.” She tilts her head, still wearing the look of perplexion. 

“Uncle, why would I do that? I hate Riddle. Why would I emulate him?” He seems to falter. “If that’s all you’re concerned about Uncle, rest assured. Now, I would like to go and check on the various teenagers wandering around my property.” She walks him to the floo, still wearing an easy smile. It’s not until he’s just about to leave, that she speaks again. “Oh, and Uncle. If I ever do decide to become a Dark Lady, I’ll make sure you’re the first to know.” Her grin widens to show too many too sharp teeth.

The blood drains from his face as his eyes widen, and she wants to cackle at the sight.

Too easy.


	15. Family Time

"Perhaps seeing how the spell works will give us an idea of how to heal it," Andromeda mutters, old books open all over the table. Ted runs a hand down her spine, spending his day off trying to help in any way he can.

“I remember the spell.” Siri stands up with a stretch, wincing slightly when he moves his left arm. They’ve got to find a way to heal that spell. The small group follows Siri to the dueling room, and Andromeda sets up one of the dummies she uses to practice healing spells on. It bleeds like person, and she can set up realistic vital signs to test her reflexes. 

Bella’s with them today, volunteering to test the spell. 

“It’s Sectumsempra.” Sectum is Latin for cut. Sempra is Porteguese for always. Could be a play on the Latin form of always, semper. Still the same meaning. Cut always. Which is just wonderful. “There was no light, and he made a slashing motion with his wand.” Bella nods and focuses on the dummy.

“ _Sectumsempra_.” Andromeda clasps a hand over her mouth as the spell lands dead center on the dummy’s chest. Deep lacerations score the inanimate body, fake blood pouring from the wounds. The vital signs tell her that hemorrhaging occurs instantly. Nobody moves, watching, horrified, as the dummy bleeds out within a minute. 

“I need to thank Cass for teaching me Latin,” Siri mutters, staring at the flatlining dummy. Her stomach rolls when she realizes Snape had aimed that spell at him, intending for it to land. Bella seems to realize it too, a screech leaving her. Things in the room start to rattle, and Bella’s hair starts to lift, sparks dancing through it.

Reggie slips from the room, probably to find Cass, and Cissa grabs Bella’s hand. She also moves to Bella’s side, worried her sister is going to try to murder a 16 year old. Reggie returns, Cass behind him. Dark eyes sweep over the room, taking in Bella’s rage, the pale faces of the kids, and the spellwork on the dummy. 

“Calm yourself, Bellatrix.” The rattling stops.

“Cassie, he tried to-”

“I know.” Her gaze moves back to the dummy. “I know.” Andromeda straightens, as does Cissa, when she looks at them. “Can you heal it?”

“Give us a few hours, and yes.” 

“We’ll go out for ice cream afterwards.”

 

Cass looks around Fortescue’s, taking in her family clustered together even as they spread out. Siri and his friends are at one table, Andi and Tonks another, Reggie, Cissa, Barty, and Lily have another, and Bella is sitting with Cass. This last week has been hard on all of them. She doesn’t like the exhaustion weighing down on them, which is why they’re out, despite Cass’ own lack of progress with the Mark.

But that is currently Blair’s problem since the woman had taken the copy of magic and shooed Cass out of her own study with the order to bring her ice cream.

Honestly.

“Everyone finished?” Cass gets murmured agreements, and she laughs softly at the sluggish movements of the younger kids. Look like they ate too much. “Excellent. Come along.” Their first stop is the emporium there in Diagon Alley. Yet, Cass can tell it won’t be their last. Andi is wandering around, a small frown in place. 

“This is going to take a while, isn’t it?” Bella sighs, standing beside Cass as they watch the younger woman pace.

“My house is going to turn into a menagerie, I just know it.” Andi looks towards her and shrugs helplessly. “Next place.” Five stops later, they’re in a menagerie on the outskirts of Cairo, when Andi lights up. Cass sighs in relief, thankful they can stop the global search. She waits for Andi to come back after she disappears around the corner, and someone steps up to her elbow. 

It’s a woman shorter than her, dirty blonde hair neatly tied back. Pale silvery eyes meet hers.

“Hello, Lady Black.”

“Hello, can I help you with something?” The woman smiles up at her.

“You’re already helping me in more ways than you know. I thought I’d offer some help in return.” Cass arches an eyebrow, intrigued despite herself. “Have you heard of the Gordian Knot?”

“The Phrygian legend involving Alexander the Great?”

“Precisely.” She continues to look at Cass, like she’s waiting for something.

“A seer had claimed that the next man to enter the city with an ox cart would be king. Gordias, the next man with said cart, was declared king, and his son Midas tied an ox cart to a pole as a sacrifice to Sabazios. The knot was elaborate and complicated, no one able to undo it. Another seer had prophecized that the man who could untie it would conquer Asia. Accounts differ on how Alexander the Great managed to untie it. Some say he pulled the linchpin that held the rope to the cart and was able to see the rope ends, and therefore, unravel it. Others claim he cut the knot in half. Either way, it still stands as a metaphor that sometimes the most prudent path through a complicated issue is one that makes the issue…” Cass stops, turning to the woman with wide eyes. She laughs softly.

“Well, Lady Black, I wish you the best of luck.”

“What’s your name?” Cass calls after her as she goes to leave.

“Pandora.” Excited voices pull her attention away from the odd woman, and she turns back in time to see Andi come into sight.

“You cannot be serious.”

“No, I’m Sirius.” Siri pouts at her even as James and Peter dissolve in laughter. Barty snickers behind his hand even as Lily, Remus, Reggie, and Cissa all roll their eyes. Bella groans, and Tonks gives Cass a shit eating grin.

The monkey on Andi’s shoulder waves.

“I don’t know why you’re giving me that look, Tonks. She’s living with you, remember?”

 

Cass looks over the parchment, checking for the fifth time that each rune is in the exact spot she needs it. Gordian knot indeed. She makes her way to the guest bedroom that Wilkes is still in. A brief frown crosses her face when she finds Lily and Remus already in the room. The two teens leave after a few seconds, and the room falls silent.

“She’s a muggleborn.” Cass hums, watching the man closely. “And he’s a werewolf, right? People might see your values as similar to Riddle’s but they’re really not. He treats werewolves like attack dogs. They don’t deserve that. They’re people too. And muggleborns, they’re not filth.”

“You were spouting those same beliefs just a year ago,” Cass points out.

“Has it really only been a year? It feels like much longer.”

“Well, you’ve been in constant agony since, so I’d imagine so.” She holds out her hand, and he places his left forearm to her grip without hesitation. The parchment is placed over the Mark, and she summons the magic upwards like she did the very first day. He frowns as the threads come through the parchment.

“What are you-” He sucks in a breath as the threads align with the runes. They come with the parchment as she rolls it up with a smirk. “How did- what did-” 

Sometimes the best way to resolve an impossible issue, is to simply make the issue moot. If she can’t cut the strands of magic because the wrong one will kill him, she’ll just remove the issue entirely.

“Jink, you can stop applying the numbing charms now.” The little house elf nods, and a weight seems to lift from Wilkes’ shoulders. 

“My Lady-”

“Wilkes.” His eyes flick to his covers at her reprimand.

“Thank you.”

“I apologize for it taking so long. I needed an outside perspective.” Pandora. No last name. No age. Nothing. Just her appearance and her first name. 

“Was that a monkey I saw earlier?” Cass sighs, fingers to the bridge of her nose.

“Yes. She is Andromeda’s familiar. Her name is Eris.” Wilkes starts laughing. Yes, she knows, the name fits perfectly. Goddess of strife and discord.

 

_Fall 1975_

It’s the night three days before Andi’s wedding, a week and a half before school, and Cass has Barty, Reggie, and Lily all out in the clearing. They got lucky, a storm brewing on it’s own. Bella’s watching over them with her, soaking in the power of the storm. With this batch, everyone Cass cares about has an animagus form unknown to any outsider.

Which means they have a way to escape if they need to.

Reggie’s a black owl, and Bella cheers since he can go flying with her. Lily is a doe, and Cass knows that James will be insufferable when he finds out. Barty is… so cute. Bella picks up the small flying squirrel that chitters at her. Lily shifts back, bouncing towards them.

“Barty, you’re adorable!” He chitters again, climbing up to hide in Bella’s hair.

“You guys know the rules.” Cass gains their attention. “No telling anyone. Keep it under your shields.”

“No shifting in front of people,” Reggie adds, tossing a look at Lily. She just grins, no longer worried that they’re mad she knows.

Cass wishes she could protect those smiles forever. But that’s not going to be possible. She can manage the next week though.

 

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yes, I love him.” Cass rolls her eyes.

“Andi, honey, I meant with me walking you down the aisle. I can still ask Grandfather to, if you want.”

“No, I want you to do it.” Determined brown eyes meet hers. “Grandfather is amazing, don’t get me wrong. He’s supported us in all the ways that matter. But you are the one that has protected us. He supported us by standing by your side as you took our safety into your hands. I don’t even want to think of how we would have reacted to life without you by our side.” Andi’s eyes flick away. “No doubt it would have been horrible. We would have fractured.”

Cass turns Andi away from the mirror to face her properly. “Regardless. I am here. We are together. And it will remain that way.” Brown eyes waver. “No, no, no. You cannot cry, Andromeda. You’ll ruin your makeup.” She gives a watery chuckle.

“Charmed waterproof for a reason, Cassie.” Andi takes a deep breath. “Can I ask why I have literally no jewelry?”

“Because they refused.” She motions to the door just as it opens. Several people file in. “Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. They insisted.”

“Don’t worry, dear,” Dorea pats Andi’s hand, “Ted is getting the same treatment.” Cass steps back as Andi is surrounded. Lucretia helps her step into frost blue heels. Dorea pins up her hair in an elaborate design with flowers in the yellow and maroon color scheme, as well as gold and blush hair pins she wore on her own wedding, just as her mother did before her. Acacia steps up beside Cass as Bella and Cissa give Andi a brand new necklace and pair of earrings.

“I have a question.” She sounds hesitant as Cass gives Acacia her full attention. “Would it be possible to hold my own wedding here?”

“Why?”

“We all see your house as a safe haven. I’d like for my wedding to be somewhere I view as safe.” Cass shrugs after a moment. If the wedding is here, Acacia will be safe.

“If that’s that you want, then certainly. Do I get to know who you’re marrying?”

“Tatius.” Cass can only stare.

 

It’s a small affair, just friends and family, and the altar sits under the willow tree. The flower girl is Tonks’ little sister, just turned seven, and she looks enthralled with all the magic. Fabian and Gideon managed to watch Charlie and Bill for the day, their nephews, so Bill is the ring bearer. Tonks’- Ted’s, she might as well get used to calling him Ted- family throws a few confused looks at the gaggle of animals hovering closer to the altar. It must look interesting, a cat, snake, and monkey watching the ceremony. 

The look on Ted’s face as Andi steps into sight tells Cass that, yes, she’ll be fine with him. After handing Andi off to Ted, Cass sits on Reggie’s side so that him and Siri are between her and Arcturus. When Andi sees the rings that Bill brings, she gasps, looking between Cass and Arcturus. Cass just smiles.

Old family rings. Cementing the fact that their union is accepted and blessed. 

Vows are exchanged, and a few sniffles are heard. The old priestess officiating the wedding has them clasp hands. For each vow she says, a ribbon of magic wraps around their wrists, tying them together. Once she finishes, the magic sinks into their skin. They share a kiss to end the ceremony. 

Cass is standing by the bonfire in the center of the reception, a glass of champagne in hand. Fabian is holding a sleeping Bill, and Gideon has a sleeping Charlie. Arcturus is talking with Dorea, Lucretia, and Ignatius. Bella and Cissa are taking with Andi, Ted, and his parents. Reggie, Siri, and their friends are entertaining others with stories of pranks. Everyone is smiling and laughing and talking as she watches. She wants this moment to last forever. 

Tatius steps up beside her, and she immediately hits him with a stinging hex.

“Bloody hell, Cassie! What was that for?”

“Not telling me you and Acacia are _engaged_. Wanker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been to one wedding my entire life, and I was seven at the time. I have never planned a wedding, nor do I really think about marriage. So I apologize if the wedding scene is lacking in anything. It's not my forte.


	16. Now It's Personal

_Winter 1976_

Cass looks over the proposed laws regarding creatures, making note of every problematic wording, intending to exploit them to make the Wizengamot question their validity. First hand accounts from creatures on a global wide scale are starting to pile up around the room. She wants the Wizengamot to see them as the people they are, not the stereotypical image prevalent in the British Wizarding World. Her compact mirror vibrates, and she flips it open distractedly.

“Cass.” Ah, Fabian. “Riddle is planning to attack a muggle orphanage. The problem is we don’t have enough Order members to cover all the possible ones, and the Ministry is acting too slowly. There’s currently one left completely defenseless.”

“Where is it?” She’s already walking out of her study to find Bella.

“Thank you.”

“They’re kids.” She’s not going to let a bunch of children be in danger when she could do something to help. The call ends after he passes along the address, and Cass walks into the dueling room.

Lucius is over again. He’s been spending more time at her house than his lately.

“I hope you two are prepared to put this practice to use.” They stop trading spells, looking towards her, both sweaty.

“What for, Cass?”

“Riddle is going to attack an orphanage. Order doesn’t have enough people to cover all possibilities, and the Ministry isn’t helping.”

“How many are we covering?”

“Just one.” Both nod, following her to Wilkes’ house. “I have a proposition, if you’re willing.” She explains what’s happening, and he agrees to help without hesitation. “Flippy, I need four of my modified cloaks.” She briefly explains how to activate the runes, and the four apparate to the address Fabian gave her. 

Night is quickly approaching, and still, they wait. Wilkes is discussing something with Bella, Lucius listening in. Which is when someone trips her wards. 

Of course they had to choose this orphanage.

Cass is incredibly glad she set up illusions to keep those in the orphanage to see anything that happens. Which means they don’t notice the stone wall that erupts from the ground to encircle the building. Redirection charms keep any muggles from trying to leave or trying to enter.

It’s easy to pick off Death Eaters while their hoods are up, and they quickly dissolve into chaos, trying to find their attackers. The battle shifts when a wide blasting charm throws Cass back into the stone wall. Her hood falls as her head collides with the stone, breaking the enchantment, and suddenly all eyes are on her. 

One of the Death Eaters lifts his sleeve and presses his finger to his forearm.

“You need to leave! They’re calling him.” Wilkes tosses his hood back, staring at Cass. Her only reaction is to conjure a mirror to send the cruciatus curse directed at him back at the caster. “Cass-”

“It’s fine. Put the enchantments back on.” He goes to argue. “Now, Wilkes. I can handle Riddle, you stop them from passing the wall.” He hesitates for another moment, then does as ordered. Riddle appears in a cloud of black smoke seconds after. 

“Cassiopeia.”

“Riddle.” He sneers.

“First Diagon Alley, and now this orphanage. You keep getting in my way.” Cass shrugs, making an easy smile grace her face. 

“You have poor timing. You attacked Diagon the day I was there, and now this orphanage when I was visiting.” She tuts, forcing herself to relax as he starts to pace.

“Unlike Diagon, you’re all alone.”

“My Lords, Wilkes is with-” She hits the Death Eater speaking with the same spell she hit Orion with, adding more intent behind it to sew his eyes shut too. He goes down with muffled screams. 

“I’m surprised Wilkes is still on his feet,” Riddle says it with an air of boredom, but she can feel his magic fluctuate. He must be sending pain down the link, trying to incapacitate Wilkes.

Pity it won't work.

"You're boring me." She casts the first spell, and chaos breaks out again. Despite being outnumbered, despite Cass being visible, the fact that Bella, Lucius, and Wilkes are all invisible and undetectable allows them to keep the upper hand. Riddle gets more and more frustrated as more of his Death Eaters fall under their spells.

A violent slash of his wand sends out a sonic wave, and Cass barely manages to throw a shield up to keep it from slamming into her. As it is, her feet slide backwards with enough force that they rip up the grass. She straightens under Riddle’s sharp gaze.

“You’re so very powerful, Cassiopeia. Join me, and no one could stand in our way.” She takes the moment of pause to grab her right wrist, twisting it slightly and pulling it forward to pop her shoulder back in place.

Hopefully, nothing tore.

“I don’t share.” His face twists, and she hopes she was correct about why Bella paused in her attack. Cass doesn’t know how long she can hold him off. Not with the concussion making her vision swim.

“Then you will die.”

“You’ve tried that,” she mocks, “and it failed. Remember?” Pops signify more people apparating to their location.

“Tom.” The Order has arrived, Dumbledore pulling Riddle’s attention off of her. “Attacking defenseless children now?”

“We’re done here.” And Riddle vanishes, his minions following him. Dumbledore turns his gaze to her.

“Miss Black, what are you doing here?” 

“I was visiting the orphanage, and he just appeared.” The lie rolls off her tongue. “I’m not sure if I have the worst luck, or the best, at this point.” She casts a worried look towards the orphanage, lowering the stone walls. 

“I believe it is the best timing.” His genial smile is as true as her words. “They’re alive because of it. Though, I am concerned about the obvious use of magic-”

“Illusion charms.” She gives a relieved smile. “I didn’t want them to panic, so I set up illusion charms the moment the Death Eaters started to appear.”

“Brilliant.” The fake pleasantries are grating, her shoulder hurts, and her head aches.

“I’m glad you think so. I would love to stay and chat, Headmaster, but one of their spells knocked me back into the wall, and I believe I have a concussion. Plus Bella is probably worried since I’m late.”

“Ah, yes, of course. Do feel better, Miss Black.”

“Thank you, Headmaster.” She apparates home, exhaling shakily as the room spins. Bella’s hands are on her elbows in the next instant.

“Luce, call Andi. She’s better at healing spells than I am.” She’s led to the couch and forced to sit down. Wilkes kneels in front of her.

“Are you okay?” She hums, closing her eyes as the room continues to move. Footsteps approach, and Cass cracks an eye open to see Lucius return with Andi and Ted.

“What happened?” Bella explains as Andi starts healing the concussion and strained shoulder muscles. “I don’t like his focus on you.” 

Yeah, neither does Cass.

 

The kids are home for Yule, and they will be celebrating Yule, not Christmas, and are currently searching the woods for a perfect Yule log. Cass had sat down with Lily to make sure she was okay with participating, and after explaining it, the 16 year old seemed thrilled. 

The plan is to get two logs, one to burn, the other to hold candles. So the teenagers and Bella are looking for ash logs that fit the purpose. Cass watches over them, listening to their laughter and excitement, as she sips from her mug.

“This is nice,” Ted comments, standing with her and Andi. Cass hums, while Andi grins and takes his hand. 

“And yet, it is currently label Dark and outlawed.” Cass can’t believe she is still fighting that ridiculous farce of a law.

“Currently.” Andi shrugs slightly, turning her smile towards Cass. “I know you. You won’t give up until it’s revoked, not when it has such a negative impact on magic.”

“Andi, honey, you say the sweetest-” Lily’s laughter turns into a scream, and Cass whips towards the girl. 

She’s scrambling away from a rotting corpse standing at the property line. Bella dashes forward to protect her, but the corpse just stands there. The teens all huddle together, and the four adults move to form a barrier.

More start to appear, and Cass catches a glimpse of the person controlling them.

“Get back inside.” Riddle glides to the ward line as she orders the teens back.

“Cassie,” Siri starts.

“Now.” The first wave of Inferi slam against her wards, but they hold steady. There’s no Death Eaters, just corpses and Riddle. She meets his crazed smirk with a glare.

“Can you protect them forever, Cassiopeia? I wonder how long it would take to break you by torturing them. Would you like to find out?” She ignores him, tweaking the wards to activate one of the defenses. 

The next wave of Inferi to hit her wards bursts into flames.

He watches dispassionately as they crumple, only to notice the fissure in her wards at the same time she does. He clicks his tongue, parody of a grin pulling his lips over his teeth.

“Looks like we’ll find out soon.” The three with her finger their wands as she points hers at him. Her glare dissolves until her face is blank, and she takes another breath to calm herself. This spell feeds off emotions. If she doesn’t have control-

No, she’s in control. Of her emotions, of her magic, of the situation at hand. She won’t let him hurt her loved ones.

“ _Fiendfyre_.” Riddle scrambles back as a jet of fire heads directly for him with a roar. He raises his own wand, no doubt to deflect the fire, only for Cass to flick her wand. The fire splits, a massive snake striking the Inferi to the left, as a panther pounces on the right. "Andi, Bella, strengthen the wards. Ted, protect them."

"Cassie, what are you-" Cass steps outside the wards, face to face with Riddle, as her fire still rages. "Cass!"

"You think you can stand against me?"

"I have, twice now, and I will continue to do so as long as you threaten those I care about."

"A weakness."

"For you, perhaps. But it has always been my greatest strength." Everything she has accomplished, her title as Slytherin Queen, her Mastery, her custody of her brothers and cousins, her battles in the Wizengamot, everything she has ever strived for, has been to protect them. And she will continue to do so as long as air fills her lungs and magic, her veins. "You will not make it past me."

" _Avada Kedavra_!" She knocks the spell away, and gets lost in the battle. Everything narrows down to the fire still roaring, to the jets of light that fly past her, to the exact angle and force she returns her spells.

She ignores the burn in her lungs, and the burn in her ribs when a spell glances off of them.

His knee is the wrong way, so the close call was worth it.

Sweat, dirt, and ash makes her eyes burn, but the fire is still obeying, occasionally whipping towards Riddle.

She repays the cut on her leg with a nasty burn to left side. 

The last Inferi disintegrates, and she calls the fire back to her. The heat doesn't bother her as it grows, forming a phoenix at her back. It's caw reverberates through the forest. She dashes forward, throwing curses, hexes, anything and everything, at him in an effort to keep him occupied. The fire flies above her, forcing him to make a choice. Block her or block the fire.

He makes the third choice, disapparating from the area.

The fire dies down, and she steps back inside her wards. Bella, Andi, and Ted are berating her for the recklessness while making sure she's okay, or at least not about to die or pass out.

Cass glances back at their dueling site. He attacked her home, her safe haven, her willow oasis. He already hurt Bella, which is when her hatred began. But now he's threatening them because he wants to hurt her. Looking over her family- Ted, Wilkes, Barty, Lily, and the other Marauders included in that term- as they fuss over her injuries, resolve settles in her.

She vows with every bone in her body, every fibre of her being, every spark of her magic, she will have Riddle begging, bleeding, dying, at her feet.


	17. Visits

_Spring 1976_

Cass taps her quill on her desk, staring at the two pictures on her mantle. One is from Andi, and one is from Acacia.

A copy of the first picture of their babies.

Pregnant. Both of them. 

They serve as a reminder that this war has to end. She doesn’t want the next generation to grow up in fear. This is their issue, so they need to deal with it. But, it’s difficult. Every morning there’s more reports of death and destruction. When they’re face to face, it’s possible, easy even, to predict Riddle’s actions. But when she can’t see him, she can’t read him, she can’t predict the next move he’ll make.

She doesn’t really know if she _wants_ to be able to think like him. And yet, she keeps trying. Alphard’s words come back to her. Why should she have to be the one to do so? Why is all of this her responsibility? Why her?

Her quill snaps.

She’s only relied on herself. Yes, she trusts her brothers and cousins, but she’s the oldest. It’s her responsibility to protect them. Time has shown again and again that the ‘adults’, the ones in power, won’t help and are usually the issue.

If she wants something, she has to get it herself.

She stares blankly at the opposite wall.

She can’t predict him when he’s not in sight because they think too differently. It’s easier when they’re dueling because she can _see_ his every twitch, can understand how he gets from point A to point B. When apart, she can’t. She prefers to pull the strings from the shadows. Oh, she’ll use violence when needed- Orion, Walburga, Cygnus, Druella, Riddle, the Lestranges- but she prefers manipulation.

Less opposition that way.

Riddle, he’s brutal. He just tears through people. He doesn’t seem to care- or realize- that his methods are a breeding ground for rebellion. She can’t understand it. Sure, it will get him short term absolute power, but humankind chafes under dictatorship. So any power gained is half of the power lost when they rise up and overthrow you. History has shown this time and time again. It should make him predictable, this repeated power play, but no.

She needs someone with a similar thought process. She needs-

Cass stands and summons her cloak. “Flippy, tell Bella I’ll be back by tonight.”

“Yes, Mistress Cassie.” She’d take Bella with her, but she knows she would not approve. 

Cass looks up at the fortress made of dark stone set into the Austrain Alps. Now, she just needs to get to the topmost cell in the tallest tower.

Yes, Bella would definitely not approve of going to Nurmengard, especially considering why Cass is here. 

Flipping her hood up, she makes her way through the prison, not wanting to be caught by any guard or other being here. It takes a while to reach the room she wants. She took quite a few wrong turns. It’s a dingy little cell, with one mattress and a thin blanket. The window is much too small to do anything but let in a sliver of light. Dust fills the air, coating every nook and cranny.

She lowers her hood, watching the lone man in the cell startle at her sudden appearance.

“Gellert Grindelwald.”

“You here to kill me?” He gives her a toothy smirk, settling into a relaxed sitting position. 

“No.” His smirk turns into a frown.

“Torture me?”

“No.” There’s a pause as he studies her.

“What do you want then?”

“I want to talk with you.” Silence rings out again.

“Who are you?”

“Cass.” It’s the truth, but she doesn’t want to give too much away. Except that seemed to have failed, his laughter echoing off the stones.

“Cassiopeia Black, the Lady Black.” Now it’s her turn to frown, wondering how he knew her name. “He hates you, child.”

“Something tells me you’re not talking about the person I came here to ask you about.” He gets up to thread his arms through his cell door. She doesn’t shift at the proximity.

“And who are you here to discuss, child?”

“Tom Riddle. The Dark Lord they’re beginning to call your superior.” He grins at the description.

“No, not him. From what I’ve heard, he’s obsessed with you. No, I’m talking about Albus, child.”

“He visits you?” Interesting. They’re supposed to be rivals, enemies.

“I was his first love.” She blinks, then moves on.

“And if I were to ask why, would you be willing to answer?”

“Albus hates you because you are ruining all of his carefully laid plans. I’ll answer whatever you want to know.”

“Lover’s spat?” She arches an eyebrow, amusement leaking into her voice.

“He betrayed me. It’s time I returned the favor.”

 

_Summer 1976_

Siri and James are joking around, with Remus and Peter looking on and laughing. Cass watches in amusement as they move down Diagon Alley. They’re going to meet up with Bella, Cissa, Lily, Reggie, and Barty in a little bit. They’re getting everything needed for the next year of school, besides the class books. 

Siri keeps glancing at Remus, grin brightening every time the other boy laughs. James seems to notice it as well, tossing a concerned glance at her. She shrugs.

Everyone is clinging to comfort in the turbulence. Felix got married a few months ago. News of more marriages, and more pregnancies, come in every day. People are jumping in, throwing caution to the wind, not sure if they’ll get to see the sun rise the next day. 

She’s not saying that the marriages and children are mistakes. The children definitely aren’t. She’s sure in some cases love is the reigning factor. But others-

“Cassie, can we get ice cream? It’s so hot,” Siri groans, looking at her with pleading eyes. He’s her height now, she realizes. 

“Yes, let’s go.” He’s growing up too fast for her. He’s graduating this year. Which means Cissa is graduating next, and Reggie the year after. She still remembers Siri being Sorted like it was just last week. It’s hard to believe he’s already 17.

“Cassie?” Siri steps up to her side as they others order. “You okay?”

“Yes, just realizing you’re legally an adult now, that’s all.” She smiles, but he looks resolved, like he just decided on something.

“Now, I can help.” She frowns, turning towards him. “During Yule, I wasn’t able to help. I felt useless, watching you face off against Riddle all alone. But now, now I’m not useless. Or helpless. I can stand by your side.”

“You have never been useless, Sirius. It was knowing that you guys were behind me that gave me the ability to drive Riddle off. You will always be my little brother, so I will always protect you.” He shakes his head. “Siri-”

“We want to protect you too. We’ve noticed his attention on you. We won’t let him. He can’t have you.” She huffs, hitting him upside the back of the head. “Ow, Cass.”

“Enough.”

“Cassie-”

“Sirius.” He mulishly stares at her. “That is not something you need to worry about.”

“How can I not worry, Cass? He-”

“There is no need to worry, because it will not happen.” He goes to argue again. “Sirius, worry about graduating, worry about whether James and Lily will get together, worry about how to ask Remus out. Worry about those things. Not me.” He goes red, looking at the ground. 

“Did you worry about any of those things your seventh year? Or were you too worried about us?” She sighs, pressing against the bridge of her nose. “Exactly. You’ve given up so much for us.”

“And what exactly have I given up?”

“Normalcy.” He says it like it should be obvious to her.

“Normalcy doesn’t exist in my vocabulary.” That gets him to smile a bit.

“Cassie, just let us-” Screaming becomes audible, and they all look out the windows. You would think they’d put up defenses around Diagon Alley after the first attack. 

“We’re leaving. Go.” They head for the nearest floo since anti-apparation wards are already up, only for Cass to shove them down an alley to avoid spell fire. All fours boys have their wands out, pale and shaky, but standing firm. 

Merlin, they’re still kids.

“Ah, if it’s not Riddle’s little plaything.” She smirks at the man now in the mouth of the alley.

“You’re one to talk, lap dog.” Greyback snarls, eyes flashing in rage. All rage vanishes when he looks behind her.

“And Lupin, too. It must be my lucky day.” Peter, Siri, and James all shift to stand in front of the trembling boy. “Do you remember me, cub?” Greyback jerks to the side, howling as he fails to completely miss her cutting curse. Three fingers hit the ground as he cradles his bleeding hand. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask who bit him, so thanks for answering that.” She keeps her easy smile as he glares at her. He starts to approach, nails shifting into claws, only to hit his knees with another howl as her spell hits his chest. Several ribs crack. 

“I bit him, that means he is mine,” he snarls, trying to struggle to his feet. 

“You lost any and all claims on him, the moment I set my eyes on him.” She meets his gaze, knowing hers holds just as much hatred and loathing. “ _Avada_ -” He disapparates with a loud pop. More pops follow suit, and she notes aurors running past the alley. “Come. Let’s return home.”

 

Lyall and Hope Lupin. This is the first time Remus’ parents have ever came to her home. Though that would probably be because of the little letter she sent to them. _‘I just had this lovely little run in with Greyback, while Remus was with me. We need to talk.’_ Not the nicest letter, but it got her point across.

They’re both shifty, unsettled.

“Oh calm down. I don’t bite.” She doesn’t apologize when they flinch. 

“Cassie!” Remus barges in, looking through his bag. “I can’t find my book on… Mom? Dad? Er, what’s going on?” Pale green eyes flick between the three. 

“Just talking.”

“About?” Remus seems to lock onto her when she smiles.

“Greyback.” He shifts uneasily. “Did you ask Flippy or Ivy about the book?”

“Not yet.” She waves him on, still wearing a smile. “Cassie, be nice, please.”

“I’m always nice.”

“You’re never nice.” Her smile widens. After a few seconds, he turns around and leaves.

“Please don’t tell anyone.” Hope leans forward, pleading, and Cass takes a moment to study the Muggle woman.

“I have known since his first year, and I have not told a soul. That isn’t going to change simply because I know who his Sire is.” Hope relaxes, even as Lyall tenses further. “Have you noticed that the transformations are less painful nowadays?”

“Yes.”

“Good. That means my lessons have stuck.” Lyall goes to talk, but she just continues. “I take it he was bit prior to your resignation from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures?” Which honestly just needs to be dissolved as it is the basis of most prejudices. 

“Yes, if you’re expecting to blackmail us-”

“You don’t pay attention to politics, do you?” He frowns at her. “Was Greyback’s attack random, as in he decided to attack Remus on a whim, or was it intentional, was Remus sought out?” Lyall wilts at the question. “Intentional. In retaliation to something you did. Correct?” They’re both quiet, and Cass presses her fingers to the bridge of her nose. 

How helpful.

“Your letter made it seem like you had…”

“Nefarious intent. Yes, that was intentional. I wanted you both here, immediately. I have no designs to harm Remus in any way. I want to know the circumstances surrounding the attack so I can know how much of a danger Greyback poses.”

“The Black Family is notorious for their ideals of purity-”

“Do not compare me to my parents,” she snaps, glaring at Lyall. “Especially since I am the one that is fighting those damnable creature registry laws that someone is trying to pass. Currently, I am the only reason that every single creature still has their freedom. I am the one trying to disprove the idea that werewolves are cannibalistic, mindless beasts. They are only mindless when they are taught to subdue and refuse their wolf. They are only mindless when they are taught that their wolf is something to be ashamed of.” They both flinch, and her eyes narrow. “Tell me why he targeted Remus, and how you two reacted to the lycanthropy contracted. Now.” 

The longer they’re silent, the colder the room gets. Ice is creeping along the far wall. They’re breath becomes visible as they huddle together. Cass doesn’t really care that terror fills their faces. Something tells her she’s not going to like their answers. The cold doesn’t bother her, even as the ice crackles along her chair. Her magic would never harm her.

“I was on the committee that questioned Greyback when he was brought in to the Ministry.” She lets the cold retreat away from the couple as Lyall talks. “He insisted he was a Muggle tramp, and the others believed him. I didn’t. When they refused to hold him until the next full moon, I lost my temper. I- I said all werewolves were soulless, evil, and deserved nothing but death.” Her eye twitches.

“And now? What are your beliefs on werewolves now?”

“They’re people too, they’re not all soulless or evil.” She lets out a long sigh.

“Better late than never, I suppose. And how did you raise Remus after the attack?”

“We moved whenever someone got suspicious. We had a room he would stay in during the transformations.” Hope swallows, refusing to meet Cass’ eyes. “We- we didn’t want others to figure it out, worried about his safety, so we wouldn’t let him play with the other kids.” No wonder the kid was so jumpy his first year, so intent in his desire to be alone. 

“You taught him his wolf was a curse.”

“We love our son. Everything we did was to protect him.” She meets Lyall’s defensive glare with a bland look. 

“And you did a wonderful job.” Some of her derision leaks through, and Lyall is on his feet, attempting to glare down at her. She just relaxes back in her chair, keeping her expression bland as she raises her chin to keep their gazes locked.

“And you think you could have done better?”

“For the last seven years I have done better.” Cruel, perhaps, but true. “Do not misunderstand me. I have no doubt you love your son. However, that does not mean you were adequate where his lycanthropy is concerned. Instead of moving towns when they began to catch on, you could have moved to a society where werecreatures are cherished. You could have done research-”

“We did research lycanthropy.”

“From werecreature sources, or by outside sources? Did you look for personal accounts made by werecreatures? Did you look at outside societies’ records? Or did you only study the information given by the British? Only given by those reporting on lycanthropy? Where did the source of the research place his loyalties?” Lyall sits back down. “Every book is biased towards the writer’s knowledge and beliefs. The source is just as important as the information given.”

“We did the best we could,” Hope says, hands twisted in her lap.

“I suppose you did.” It’s just a pity their best wasn’t good enough. The cold fully retreats, though the Lupins seem to still feel it. A knock on the door procedes Remus sticking his head in.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yes, I got the information I wanted.” Cass stands, brushing imaginary lint off of her skirt. “You two are welcome to say for as long as you want. We have plenty of space.” She presses a brief kiss to Remus’ cheek as she passes. “If you’ll excuse me, I still have work for the Wizengamot to do.”


	18. Defining Roles

Cass walks away from the foyer, wondering if Remus will follow, upset with how she spoke to his parents. She’ll deal with that bridge should she need to cross it. For now, she should focus on these papers. Tatius and Felix managed to get a copy of their family charters, hoping she could find a loophole to hasten their fathers’ removal.

It’s just a bit difficult because it has to be legitimate or Felix and Tatius will lose the respect and power the title of Lord gives them.

She doesn’t know how much time passes, but eventually she tires of staring at the papers. If only they were as easy as Parkinson. All she had to do was show up for tea and smile a lot.

The poor bastard was terrified.

She pulls out the Dark Mark she took from Wilkes’ arm. Grindelwald had given her an idea, and just that thought makes her grimace. She willingly sought out Grindelwald, a Dark Lord that killed thousands of innocents, to pick his brains. She held a civil conversation with him, and he seemed amused by her. Wanted to know if she’ll come back and visit. 

He wasn’t able to help her understand Riddle enough to predict him, but he gave her an idea on how to circumvent that need.

Track the Dark Marks. If she can see when and where they group together, she can determine when they’re planning something, and where their bases are. She can also see when they begin to congregate in an area not a base, allowing her to determine where they’re going to attack, and stop them before too much damage is done. 

Small problem. She has no idea where to even begin with this project.

“Mistress Cassie, your Grandfather wants to know if you have time for tea.” Cass frowns slightly at Flippy. Usually Arcturus will just come over when he wants to see them. Worry rises as she moves to the fireplace. 

“Black Manor.” When she steps out, she immediately sees why there was a change to routine. “Uncle Alphard.”

“Cassiopeia.” She sighs, taking her favorite armchair in Arcturus’ study.

“Let me guess. Alphard came to you, Grandfather, with his concerns of my future goals.”

“You have to admit that my concerns have a basis.”

“I don’t have to admit anything, because you have no proof, no foundation, just your fear. Fear that is unfounded. I have no intentions whatsoever of becoming a Dark Lady. At least not how you mean it,” Cass drawls, making sure to add enough 'fuck you' undercurrent to get the insult across.

“Temper, Cassiopeia.” Arcturus gives her a knowing look.

“Your parting words the last time we spoke-”

“Were designed to frighten you because you annoyed me,” she cuts him off with a careless wave of her hand.

“There was an edge of truth-” Alphard begins again.

“Don't be ridiculous.”

“I am slightly surprised, Cassiopeia.” She arches an eyebrow at her grandfather. “I know your stance on the differences between Dark, Light, and Grey magic. Why so adamant against the title of Dark Lady?” She sighs, accepting the cup of tea Arcturus motions at.

“It is not the title that bothers me, it is the connotation.” Alphard gives her a look that screams she just proved his theory right. “When he says Dark Lady or Lord, he means people like Riddle and Grindelwald. He means it as an insult, as a psychopath who throws a temper tantrum and murders people when they don't get the power they feel they deserve. That is his definition of Dark Lord. Surely you can understand why I refuse the title when it comes from him.” Arcturus inclines his head in agreement.

Well, at least it looks like he’s taking her side in this.

“You act like there’s another definition.” Cass turns more towards Alphard.

“Tell me, what is the definition of Lord or Lady?”

“A person with power.” He rolls his eyes like it should be obvious.

“Over a group or place. I am the Lady Black, so I have power over the Black Family and all attached to it. Correct? Which means those with the title Dark, Light, or Grey Lord or Lady have power over that branch of magic. With me so far?” He purses his lips in annoyance, no doubt at how condescending her tone has gotten, but nods. “Good. Now tell me what the duties of a Lord or Lady entail.” He’s silent. “Tell me what my job is when it comes to being Lady Black.”

“Represent us in the Wizengamot.”

“That’s one, yes. It is my job to stand for us and make sure the Wizengamot doesn’t step on us. Another?” He falters. “Is that really the only thing you can think of? It is my job to protect us, not just politically, but physically as well. It is my job to make sure we prosper. I am responsible for the rewards and punishments of those who follow and break the Family Laws. Now, are you intelligent enough to apply that to the titles of Dark, Light, and Grey Lord?”

“It is not the same, Cassiopeia.”

“It is exactly the same. The Dark Lord is suppose to protect Dark magic, Dark creatures, and those that practice Dark magic. The Light Lord is to do the same for the Light, the Grey for the Grey. They are supposed to work in tangent to keep the branches equal, to ensure that one branch does not grow too much. For Merlin’s sake, Alphard, just look at who we worship as the mother of Magic. Hecate, correct? She is our Mother Magic.”

“Yes, but what-”

“She has three forms, Maiden, Mother, Crone. Take a look at those forms, a close look. The Maiden. Associated with spring, dawn, growth, and light. The source of our Light Magic. The Mother. Associated with summer and noon. The time where nothing is growing and nothing is dying, just being. Grey, neutral. The source of our Grey magic. The Crone. Associated with winter, fall, dusk, and night. The source of our Dark Magic. Can you honestly tell me that Dark is evil, is wrong?”

“Cassiopeia-”

“Every time you call Dark Magic wrong and evil, you call the Crone wrong and evil. You call an Aspect of Mother Magic _wrong_. Because you, like most people, are scared of the Dark, of time and death. Time takes all, Time devours all, Time spares none.”

“Well said, Cassiopeia.” Arcturus tilts his head down, but Alphard scoffs.

“You speak like you’re not afraid of death.” Cass shrugs. She’s had to contemplate her death several times over the last few years.

“I am not. Oh sure, it would be horrible if I were to die before I could ensure the safety of my brothers and cousins. But I am not afraid. Yes, I am aware that it could be a painful experience. No, I don’t wish to avoid it. It will happen when it happens. I am not exempt from that experience.” She meets her uncle’s eyes with blankness. “I would not mind being a Dark Lady by my definition. I would protect the Dark as it needs, especially in today’s society. I take insult, however, to you likening me to Riddle and Grindelwald. And I would appreciate it if you refrained from doing so again.” She stands, saying goodbye to Arcturus as she leaves.

She’s got charters to exploit.

 

_Fall 1976_

“My father was furious.” Tatius takes a sniffling baby from Acacia, who promptly slumps on Cass’ couch. Cass arches an eyebrow at the bags under both of their eyes, standing with a soft sigh. “He couldn’t believe that the goblins twisted the rules like that to give me the Lordship,” Tatius says, blinking as Cass takes his son from him.

“Sit, Tatius. I’m surprised the goblins took responsibility. I told them I would take it if it reflected poorly on them.”

“Considering their parting comment to me was to make sure I backed you up, I would say they didn’t mind taking the blame for it." She hums, making her hair flash through various colors. The baby squeals, babbling as he watches the colors. Felix had made the same comment. The goblins had basically told him, in polite terms, of course, that he had best use his newfound role and power to support Cass. Else they would find more clauses to twist.

Not threatening at all.

“You’re good with him,” Acacia mutters as Cass continues to distract her son.

“I used to do this for them,” she admits. Neither parent has moved from their slump on the couch. “I can watch him while you two nap.” She shoos them out of the living room, ignoring their arguments. Flippy is bouncing in the living room when she returns with Cassius, the newest little Warrington. Cass arches an eyebrow at the excited elf. “Miss taking care of babies, Sweetness?”

“Yes, Mistress Cassie. You didn’t need much help after Mistress Bella was born.” For some reason, that causes Cass slight pain. 

She never really was a child, was she?

Cass sighs, shoving the thought away. It doesn’t matter. All that matters is keeping her family safe, is protecting the next generation.

 

Narcissa has to take another deep breath, struggling to hide her disgust. That ridiculous fourth year is running her mouth, again. It’s always the same filth. Creatures are lesser, muggleborns are lesser, muggles and squibs are lesser.

She wants to turn Dolores Umbridge into the toad she so resembles. 

Even Avery and Snape refuse to have anything to do with her, despite the fact that she obviously aligns with their views. She might act and want to be seen as sweet, intentionally pitching her voice to simper, wearing pink all the time, just bordering breaking the uniform rules, but her cruelty isn’t hidden as well as she wants. 

And the pink is just ghastly.

“Black, you’re engaged to Heir Malfoy, right?” And now Umbridge has shifted her attention to Narcissa. 

“I am.”

“I’m slightly surprised the Malfoy family continued with the contract given the currently Lady-” Narcissa’s wand presses hard enough on the underside of Umbridge’s chin that the skin turns white. 

“Dolores, watch how you speak of your betters. Would you like to continue talking about my cousin?” Umbridge shivers, eyes wide in panic. 

See, Cass taught her this little temperature trick when Bella made a comment about Narcissa mimicking ice in an argument. It can either cause the target to feel cold settle in their bones, or it can have ice spreading out from the desired location. 

“N-no.”

“Good,” she purrs. “Now, if you must know, the contract is in place because Cass is the Lady Black. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go have a conversation with someone intelligent. Your stupidity may be contagious.” She flounces out of the room, hearing mutters fill the silence. She slides into the chair beside Lily when she reaches the Library. 

“Frustrated Cissa?” Siri asks from the other side of the table. She frowns slightly, wondering how he knew. She thought she had her mask on. He taps on the table, and she notes the ice spider webbing across the wood where she’s touching it.

“Umbitch.” Remus chokes at the name. “If she opens her mouth about Cass one more time, I will transform her into a toad and use her as potion ingredients.” Siri’s friends seem shocked at how serious she sounds, but Siri just tilts his head.

“You’d have to be careful about what potion you choose. Some will react different with the transformed frog parts.” 

“Same with slugs.” He barks out a laugh, malicious amusement flashing through grey eyes too fast for others to catch. He reaches over and rummages through his bag, pulling out a quill and handing it to her. A sugar quill. “Aw, a present?”

“For keeping your temper.” She’s going to miss him next year, but she’ll still have Reggie.

“Mutt.”

“Hairball.” His grin has the edge of tension she feels. When they graduate, they’ll be thrown head first into the war. Cass, Bella, and Andi won’t be able to protect them like they do now. Part of her is dreading it, the fighting, the uncertainty. The other part is relieved, because they’re stronger when they’re together.

As long as they remain together, they’ll survive, they’ll succeed. Nobody stands a chance going against them united.


	19. Building Relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! Life got hectic.

_Winter 1976_

It takes her a few moments to understand what she’s looking at, but eventually a laugh leaves Cass at the content of the letter in hand. _Save the date for the wedding of Pandora Carroll and Xenophilius Lovegood_. She chuckles again, pleased to finally learn the name of the woman who helped her with the Dark Mark. If she’s marrying Lovegood, then it would appear Cass was right about how different Pandora is.

Not that it’s a bad thing. The wizarding world needs more different.

She actually excited to see what a wedding between those two will be like. Unique is the only word her brain can supply at the thought.

“What has you so happy?” Cass looks up and finds Andi, Ted, and their newborn, standing in the doorway of her office. She hands over the letter as she takes her youngest cousin, smile widening as the little girl changes her hair to match Cass’.

"I'm starting to think you like our daughter more than you like us. And I think she returns the sentiment," Ted grumbles, rubbing at his eyes. Cass scoffs.

"One, have you met Nymphadora? Of course I do. Two, have you met me? Of course she does."

"No stealing my daughter, Cassie."

"No promises, Andi," she sings, twirling once to get the little one to squeal.

"I still don't understand how you knew she'd have the Metamorph ability." She gives Ted an amused look. "What?"

"I knew because of you." Andi gasps after a moment.

"New blood." Cass nods, still holding her littlest cousin close.

"You brought new blood to the family line, therefore strengthening the magic your daughter would have." Ted stares at her for a few more moments. 

"You're slightly terrifying, Cassiopeia, you know that?" Cass flashes him a wide grin.

"Thank you." Andi huffs, rolling her eyes at the pride in Cass' voice.

"Are you going?" Andi goes to hand the letter back, but a hand motion has her putting it on the desk.

"Yes. It will be interesting. And highly entertaining." She's honestly excited for their wedding.

"How do you know them?"

"Pandora helped me with a Gordian Knot." Ted looks confused rather answer, but Andi's eyes go wide.

"She's the one that-" Cass hums, changing her eye color as Nymphadora matches it. "Merlin."

"What?" Ted nudges his wife, still in the dark.

"Cass calls the Dark Mark her Gordian Knot. Which means Pandora helped her figure out a way to remove it from Wilkes." Cass hums again. 

"I wonder if she could give me insight on how to overcome the latest barrier I have in regards to that damnable Mark."

"What are you trying to do now?"

"Track them." Both Andi and Ted stae in shock. "If I can see where they congregate, I can determine where their bases are, or where they're going to attack. I'm just at a bit of a lost as to how to do so."

"Yeah, I stand by my earlier assessment. You are terrifying, and I never want to be on your bad side."

"Keep cherishing Andi and Nymph, and you'll never have to worry about that."

 

Yule time once again finds everyone at Willow Oasis. Unable to sleep, Cass decides to go ahead and make Felix' present: a tin of his favorite biscuits. She figures everyone is already asleep, so it's a slight surprise to find two cooling cups of apple cider on the table, forgotten by their owners. Deciding to startle them a bit, Cass leans against the wall and crosses her arms.

"And is there a reason you two are snogging in my kitchen as opposed to one of your rooms?" James and Lily jerk apart, James harsh enough he falls out of his seat. Lily's face is as red as her hair as she stammers a bit.

"We, um- we were just-" Cass doesn't bother hiding her amusement.

"Your cider is getting cold, which is a disgrace since I know my elves excel at making it." James scrambles to his feet, face as red as Lily's.

"We were outside, looking at the stars, and just wanted to grab a drink to warm back up." She arches an eyebrow.

"I suppose snogging is a good way to warm up as well." Their faces get even more red, causing her to laugh. She heats their drinks back up, and casts a warming charm on it. "The sunroom will let you look at the stars without freezing." The two nod and make their way to the door. "Oh, and do remember contraceptive charms until you've graduated, please." James chokes even as Lily squeaks, and Cass laughs again, moving deeper into the kitchen. Barty is sitting on the counter with a cup of hot chocolate in hand. His smile doesn't complete reach his eyes.

"They didn't even notice me walk past them."

"No, I'd imagine not." She studies the youngest member of her house. "Want to help me make biscuits for Felix?"

"Sure." She walks him through the steps of making Felix' favorite lime flavored biscuits as she toasts shredded coconut. Once they're in the oven, she pulls him closer to press a light kiss to his temple. "Why do you do this for me?"

"Why shouldn't I? You've been Reggie's friend since your first year, and I've come to see you as a part of this family."

"My father-"

"Barty, despite my appearance in the Wizengamot and when in his presence, I do not like your father in the slightest." He seems shocked. "I pretend to in order to convince him to support me, or at least not suspect me. I cannot stand his hatred and prejudice against Dark Magic, against Grey Magic. For now, however, it would not do to have the head of the DMLE against me. I have enough opposition to deal with. I don't need aurors breathing down my neck."

"So, you're okay with me practicing Dark Magic here?"

"It would be rather hypocritical of me to not be. Besides, I'd rather you do so here, that way if something goes wrong, I can help." His arms wrap around her.

"Thank you."

"Of course. You're family now, and I protect my family." He shudders lightly, and shuffling draws her attention to the doorway. Reggie is standing there, rubbing at his eyes with a yawn. "I think that's the cue for bed." She guides Barty over to him before shooing them out of her kitchen. Her sigh fills the now empty kitchen. 

A night filled with revelations was not what she was expecting.

 

Cass stares at Fabian, trying to understand what he just asked her. The idea of _him_ coming _here_ sets her teeth on edge.

"No. Tell Dumbledore to name a place, and I will meet him there. My home is off limits to all that are not family." She won't even let Felix' wife come over. Not that she wants to come over. Something about Cass making her uneasy. Fabian nods, pressing his fingers to his eyes.

"I told him you'd say that."

Cass scoffs. "But naturally he doesn't understand the concept of not being welcomed. Sorry you're being put in the middle." He just shrugs.

"Best go tell him." He disappears back through the floo, leaving Cass to wonder why Dumbledore wants to meet with her. She has an idea, already thinking of how to reply should she be right. Fabian comes back a few minutes later, naming the Hog's Head as the place, 11 at night for the when, since Hogwarts in back in session. She nods her assent, more sure that she is correct in what he wants since Aberforth, his brother, owns the Hog's Head.

Time flies until she's stepping into the dirty bar at exactly 11.

"First room." Aberforth nods at the stairs, and Cass refrains from allowing her disgust to be visible. Once the door closes, Dumbledore motions to the chair across from his.

"Thank you for coming, Miss Black." Still refuses to use her title. She tilts her head down in agreement.

"My apologies for refusing to meet at my home." Not really. "Given the state of the world, I find it safer to limit who has access to our home." He gives a smile as fake as her apology.

"No problem at all, my dear. I can understand that very well. How has life been for you?"

"Oh, it has its ups and downs, as per usual." He chuckles as if she told some joke, and she flashes him a bland smile. "May I ask as to what this is about?"

"Yes, of course. It has to do with the state of our world, actually." She arches an eyebrow, content with waiting for an explanation. "In face of the Ministry being bogged down by red tape, I have started my own organization to stand up to the Death Eaters and Voldemort. I would like to extend an invitation to you." Looks like she was right. He wants her to join his Order of the Phoenix.

"As honored as I am," and she's really, really not, "I'm going to have to respectfully decline." He blinks a few times, obviously caught off guard.

"May I ask why?" Sure, but you won't get the honest answer.

"An organization like you're discussing is one that needs full commitment. I would be unable to provide such devotion. My first priority will always be my family. If it came down to choosing between helping this organization and protecting my family, I would not hesitate to choose my family." Plus, she's not an idiot. She knows why he wants her to join. He wants to keep an eye on her, to have a way to watch her. "I wouldn't mind lending a hand when needed, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline joining." He looks so disappointed, and she wonders how much of it is faked.

"I suppose I can understand your stance, though I feel you could do some real good should you join." She offers him a small, apologetic smile.

"I'll keep the offer in mind." As soon as she's home, her face scrunches up in disgust. Merlin, that was tedious.

 

_Spring 1977_

Cass steals Nymph from Andi the moment they all settle in to watch Siri graduate. Bella cackles at her sister's affronted look, though Cass ignores them both. The graduation passes relatively quickly, with Siri, Lily, Remus, and Snape being the top of their class. James and Peter are close as well.

"How are the Blacks always at the top of their class?" someone murmurs, and Cass can't help the smirk the words cause. Bella nudges her, expression matching. Even Andi looks proud.

Afterwards, Cass offers to take Siri to look for his familiar. He looks around, finding his friends with their own family.

"Yeah, I'd like that. That way Cissa and Reggie can come." Ah, yes. The younger students can spend the day with those that graduated today since it's a Saturday. She ruffles his hair, ignoring him as he swats her hand away. They gather together, and Cass wraps them in shadows, not wanting to apparate with Nymph.

Finding Siri's familiar is easier then Andi's, but harder than Bella's. They do travel between several menageries, but it's not nearly as extensive as when they were trying to find Eris. Though, it proves that yes, Cass is going to end up with a menagerie. 

She can't deny that the baby fox curled up in Siri's arms is absolutely adorable.


	20. Alliances

“Thank you for meeting with me.” The Ghastly Hand, one of the pubs deep in Knockturn Alley, is busy tonight, not that Cass minds. Less attention on them that way. Her companion shifts uneasily, giving a small nod even as he pulls his drink closer. “I was almost expecting you to refuse, Mr. Patton.”

“You’re fighting for us, Lady Black. You’re the only one beside the Dark Lord to land a hit on Greyback. Despite not being a werecreature, you managed to teach a young werewolf our ways.” She tilts her head down for a moment, accepting his reasons. The young man is nervous enough, so she decides to get straight to the point.

“If Greyback were to die, would you become Alpha?”

“Yes, unless it was another wolf that killed him. They’d be the Alpha then.” She studies the Beta of Greyback’s pack, the second in command.

“Why are you doing this, Mr. Patton? Why agree to meet with me? I’ve made it obvious what my intentions towards Greyback are, and yet you haven’t gotten upset or left.” Patton taps his drink a few times, thinking.

“Greyback insist that we follow the Dark Lord. He thinks that the promises we were made will be followed through. I don’t. The Dark Lord kills us as often as he kills an enemy. We’re sent out like attack dogs, treated like vermin. Perhaps Greyback thinks he can retaliate after the fact if the Dark Lord lied, but I don’t think he’ll succeed. He’s putting his desire for power above the needs of the pack, and that is unacceptable, and unforgivable. Pack comes first. Always.” That opens up a new idea, one that would be relatively easy to accomplish.

“If I were able to offer a safe haven for your entire pack, would you refrain from supporting Riddle and Dumbledore?”

“A safe haven?” Disbelief spreads over his face, even as her plans start to solidify.

“There was a property, my second choice in homes actually, that was simply too big for my family. It’s more of a castle with extensive grounds and a forest. If I were to fix it up, remove all silver, put up wards, would that be acceptable? I know there are wards to keep werewolves out. I might be able to twist them in order to only let werewolves in, and selected humans that are tied into the wards. Those humans would be your choice, not mine, besides me.”

“That would be- Merlin.”

“If it works well for your pack, I’ll probably end up offering the same option for other packs, not just werewolves.” It will give her arguments in the Wizengamot more validity. Though her sway is more now than it was, thanks to Felix, Tatius, and Philip. More of hers are taking over the Lordship in the next year, meaning her influence will be even greater then. 

“Why are you doing this for us?” Her attention refocus back on the werewolf across from her.

“You deserve to live in safety just as much as I do.” He stares at her, something akin to hope in his eyes. “Listen, if I do this, you have to renounce Riddle. You cannot support him, not if I’m backing you up. I also hope that you won’t support Dumbledore.”

“Riddle treats us like attack dogs, and Dumbledore has never once lifted a finger to help us. That will not be a problem, My Lady.”

“Oh, not you too,” she groans, places her face in her hands. “Why do you people keep implying that?”

“My La-”

“Cass, Patton, my name is Cass. Not that.” Patton gives a small shrug.

“If I’m going to give my loyalty to anyone, it would be you.”

“You and Wilkes are going to get me in trouble. Merlin. Look, as honored as I am that you trust me to that extent, if Riddle, Dumbledore, or the Ministry get wind that there is even a possibility of me becoming the next Dark Lady, they will all focus on me. I have enough issues with Riddle’s weird obsession. I don’t need more.” She glares at him, but he doesn’t falter, just studies her contemplatively.

“I won’t call you that in front of anyone, until it is safe to do so. Just know that you have our loyalty.”

“Once Greyback is dead, and you’re in charge.” He gives a little grin and nods, standing up. Not much time has passed before the booth across from her is once again filled. Amusement fills her as she recognizes her new companion. “Master Grimtooth.” The goblin gives her a wicked smirk.

“Miss Cass, what brings you to the creature den?”

“Curiosity.” He barks out a laugh. “What brings you here, tonight of all nights?”

“One of the younger goblins saw your necklace when you first entered. He came back and informed us.” Ah, yes. She had kept it out in order to pass through unhindered. Humans weren’t well liked here, after all. Not that she can blame them. “I hadn’t wanted to interrupt, considering I recognized Elliot Patton.” A small frown curves her lips.

“It can’t be known that I was meeting with Greyback’s Beta.”

“Which side can’t know?”

“Any of them. The ministry and Dumbledore will think I’m joining Riddle. Riddle will know that I’m planning on removing Greyback from the equation.” Grimtooth nods, and she leaves it at that, trusting the goblins to keep her secrets. 

“You’re fighting the creature registry.” He says it loud enough the entire pub falls silent, looking towards them. “You’re the reason we’re still free.”

“It’s not just me. Lords Parkinson, Warrington, Prewett, and Flint are also fighting it. And soon Lords Malfoy, Greengrass, Higgs, Potter, and Pucey will join in.”

“Because they follow you.” Murmured agreements fill the room, and she glares at the goblin.

“What do you want?” When he opens his mouth to disagree, she cuts him off, “Grimtooth. Do not treat me like a fool. What do you want?”

“The goblin nation chafes under their restrictions. You know this. The werecreatures struggle under their own restrictions. The other creatures are starting to feel the cage descend. Until you gained the Black Lordship, currently the only woman on the Wizengamot.” Her eyes narrow.

“Grimtooth, you are beginning to play the same word games my uncle favors so much. Get to your point.”

“Can you take the Chief Warlock position from Dumbledore?” Oh, now that is a good idea.

 

_Summer 1977_

Sirius sits in front of Cass, eyeing the thick book she’s searching through in mild disgust. The History of the Wizengamot. There’s another book close to her on the rules and procedures of the Wizengamot. She’s planning something again, that’s for sure. 

“What’s wrong, Siri?” 

“Dumbledore wants to talk with James, Remus, Peter, Lily, and me.” She pauses for a moment, but goes back to her book.

“About the Order.”

“We think so, yes.” He pauses for a moment. “Cassie, I don’t trust him.”

“I’d think you naive if you did.” Her lack of concern makes him huff. He catches her rolling her eyes before she pierces him with a serious look. “Do you want to join?”

“Yes, and no. No, because I don’t trust him. Yes, because at least I know what he’s up to.” Her look turns knowing, and he realizes she caught him.

“I do not need you to spy on Dumbledore for me, Sirius. If that was the case, I would have accepted his offer to join myself.” He shifts, feeling like he’s a kid again, getting scolded. “Besides, Fabian and Gideon already fill me in on what’s happening within the Order.”

“I know, I know.”

“Siri, it’s up to you if you join. If you do join, you need to be careful.”

“I’m not going to let any Death Eaters get me, Cass.” There’s something in her eyes that scream caution.

“I wasn’t talking about them.”

 

Cass’ warning still echoes around his head, even as he settles between Lily and Remus in front of Dumbledore. They’ve already discussed their answer should this offer be about the Order. 

“What’s this about, Headmaster?” Lily starts the conversation off.

“You’re not in school anymore, Miss Evans. Call me Albus.” She offers him a small smile. “To answer your question, I would like to five to join an organization that I created.” He goes on to describe the Order, and if Sirius didn’t have Cass’ words rattling about, he wouldn’t be able to deny that it sounded good. He makes it out that anyone who joins is a hero and courageous in the face of danger. Which to five Gryffindors, speaks to them. Except Sirius was raised by a Slytherin. He can read between the lines, especially when Dumbledore gets personal with his speech. “I offered your sister a position as well, but she turned it down. She was worried it would interfere with her ability to protect her family. However, this is a way to protect many families.” In other words, he thinks Cass made a mistake and is being selfish by thinking of her family above others. “We can also protect those new to our world from the prejudices many of the older and darker families hold.” His family, for example, at least the older generations. “We will also be able to show that not all werewolves are Dark and follow Voldemort.” The genial smile does not calm Sirius’ anger in the slightest, Occlumency the only thing helping him keep his mouth shut.

Werewolves, werecreatures, are Dark. There isn’t anything wrong with Dark beyond the fact that people are using its name to murder innocents. There are Dark healing spells, and Light destructive spells.

After Dumbledore continues for a few more minutes, he waits for a reply. James answers with their pre-decided response, “We’d be honored, Headmaster.”

 

The emotions in the air are palatable. Excitement, fear, pride. They’re joining a cause bigger than themselves. They’re going to change the world for the better. This is the moment they’ve been waiting years for. It’s finally happening. There is nothing that can stop them. 

Not with their Lord leading them.

Four figures are kneeling before a throne, heads bowed in respect and fear. Behind them is a sea of black cloaks and white masks. However, this induction ceremony is smaller than last year’s. Which was smaller than the year before. Each year, the number of initiates seem to shrink.

A few people, including the figure on the throne, blame one particular person. 

“Rise,” the Dark Lord hisses, looking over the small batch. The one on the left seem competent and powerful. Perhaps he will join the Lestrange brothers in training. “Tonight is the night you are bestowed the greatest honor. Tonight, you will prove your dedication to the Dark Sect. After, you will receive a Mask and my Mark. Tonight, you will join the ranks to bring about a new order to our world. For too long, filth has infected our world. For too long, we have been trampled on. No more. We will take our world back and purge the filth from it.” A cheer rises up, and four Death Eaters grab the four initiates, apparating them to the muggle town chosen for their induction. “Prove your dedication, and do not disappoint me.” 

Chaos reigns as he sets them loose, paying close attention to the four joining. It would seem that he was correct about the one. An unknown spell hits a muggle, and he’s pleased to see the screaming woman die in moments. That one will receive personal training. 

It lasts for hours, until the town is full of nothing but unrecognizable bodies. All of the masks have some blood splattered across them, the dark red vibrant against the white. A quick spell has his Mark floating in the sky, claiming the massacre as theirs.

Back at his Manor, he looks over the panting four. They’re in the throes of adrenaline and Dark Magic. 

“Well done.” They eagerly put the masks he conjures on, holding out their left arms when ordered. The first three scream as his Mark sears into their forearm. The last one, the one he feels would soak up his lessons, hisses and bites through his lip, but doesn’t scream. “Dismissed. Wait for me to call you. Severus Snape, stay.”


	21. Clash of Wills

It’s still unbelievable, even with the motorcycle revving beneath him. Sirius still finds it hard to believe that Cassie, Cassiopeia, the witchiest witch he knows, gave Remus’ mum enough money to buy a motorcycle. Cass, who while doesn’t feed into the genocide of muggles, does believe that magic is better. She bought him a motorcycle. 

Hope had pulled him off to the side after Remus, James, and Peter had given him the keys. She told him that Cass was the one to pay for it, though they picked it out. 

So, he wanted to return the favor. Which is why James and him are currently riding the motorcycle around London. They could have apparated, but he wanted to test the beauty out. 

“What are you wanting to get her?”

“I have no bloody clue.” What do you get for a woman who could buy anything- the Daily Prophet comes to mind- she wants with little to no concern. “Maybe-” Sirens cut him off, and he glances back to find a police car behind him. 

“Now what?” Since Sirius is facing the front, James misses his smirk. But it’s impossible to miss the bike speeding up. “Uh, Sirius?”

“Relax, just having some fun.” The bike speeds up more, weaving through the few cars present until Sirius turns down an empty road. He pushes the bike higher, trying to see how fast the car behind him can go. Cass might kill him, but there’s just as much a chance that she just shakes her head and smiles. 

Worth it.

Up until the bike wobbles as something hits James in the arm and makes him hiss. Sirius steadies the bike again, and he can feel James twists around to see what hit him. 

“Three Death Eaters on brooms above the car.” Shit. He starts to swerve, trying to avoid the spellfire. There’s a small gash on his shoulder, and James has a burn on his arm and part of his back.

“Levitate the car up to hit them.” He can feel James staring at him. “James!”

“Statue of Secrecy.”

“I’ll handle that. Just do it.” After he got the bike, Cass made sure he mastered this spell since he’d be spending time in the muggle world. James casts a silent spell, and the car lifts off the ground to slam into the three. When the car hits the ground, Sirius first disillusions them and his bike before tossing another spell at the car. “Obliviate.” That would be their cue to return home, so he starts making his way far enough from the car and Death Eaters to stop.

"Since when do you know how to obliviate people?" James asks as they pull over.

"Cass taught me once I got the bike." He shrinks the bike and slips it into his pocket. Two pops signal them going home, and they walk side by side up the path to the front door.

"Is she still willing to test us to make sure we can pass the Auror exam?" Right, that's coming up.

"That's in two weeks, right?" James nods. "I'm sure she will, but we can stop by and ask her again. She's either in the library or her study."

"She's scheming again." They exchange a grin. Cass' schemes are similar enough to elaborate pranks that they enjoy watching her work. Only hers are more long term, dangerous, and power plays. "I stand by what I said first year. Your sister is kinda scary." Sirius barks out a laugh.

"Don't tell her that. Her ego is big enough as it is." They check the library first, since it’s closer, unsurprisingly finding Cass sitting at the table situated in the back of the room, surrounded by books and parchment. “I’m beginning to think you’ve been glued to the chair. I’m upset I didn’t think of that.” Cass scoffs, tossing him a scathing glare only to go back to her book. Not even a second has passed when she’s standing up and in his personal space.

“What happened?” Her fingers brush along the cut, and he winces at the sting.

“Three DE’s attacked when we were being chased by the cops. I obliviated the cops after James levitated the car to hit them.” The cut cleans itself and closes up as her wand traces along the edge of it. James straightens when she focuses on him. An arch of her eyebrow has him taking his shirt off and turning around so she can see the burn. 

“Smart thinking. Both of you. I’m proud.” The burn heals under her watchful gaze.

“Proud enough to test us before our Auror test?” James flashes her a hopeful grin, making her laugh and agree. Sirius looks over her newest research. Locator charms, tracking spells, spells that target a specific type of magic, and in the center of it all is the Dark Mark taken from Wilkes’ arm.

“Whatcha up to, Cassie?” She sighs and rubs at her eyes.

“I’m trying to figure out how to track that damnable Mark.” James taps beside one of the spells she has listed. 

“We used this one on the Marauder's Map, remember?” Cassie’s frowning, looking between them, and Sirius realizes he never told her about the Map. 

“We created the Marauder’s Map in school. It was a map of the school that showed what everyone was doing, every second, of every day. If they have magic, the Map can track them.” Cass freezes and grabs his arm. Her eyes are wide and fervent. 

“Siri, how did you make that map?” It hits him a second later.

“Do you think you could twist it enough-”

“Yes.”

 

Needing a break from trying to twist the Marauder’s Map into a version that only track Dark Marks, Cass decides to take a cup of coffee outside to sit in the garden. The brisk night air helps calm her mind, tension seeping from her shoulders. A low level warming charm keeps her from freezing, and a stronger one keeps her drink hot. Her eyes immediately start tracing over the various constellations in the sky, able to name each one.

“Cass?”

“Hey Lily.” She eyes the younger girl, noting the slump to her shoulders, the red rimmed eyes. “Flippy, a cup of hot chocolate.” Lily gives a shaky smile and takes the seat Cass offers. It’s quiet as Cass wraps her arm over Lily’s shoulders to pull her closer.

“I miss them.” Cass hums, content to wait. “Will you- Petunia sent me a letter. They left me some heirlooms. She wants me to come pick them up tomorrow. Will you come with me? I don’t want to go alone.”

“Of course I will. Though I have to ask. Why me? Why not James? He is your fiancé.” Lily fingers the necklace she’s worn every day that Cass has known her.

“I brought him and Sirius to Petunia’s wedding. And it was awful. Her husband, Vernon, kept making comments about how they were unemployed and making jokes about how they were only good for magic tricks. They ended up hexing him. I love James and Sirius, in different ways of course, but I can’t trust them to keep their temper.” Cass gives her an incredulous look.

“And you think I will?”

“No, probably not. But you’re more likely to attack verbally, rather than physically. Unless they get physical first.” Lily gives her a knowing look. “I am well aware the Black Insanity runs through all six of you. Andromeda and Regulus seem to have the best handle on it. Then you and Cissa. Than Bellatrix and Sirius.” Cass laughs, unable to deny it.

“You know James is the son of a Black, right?”

“I think Charlus diluted the insanity enough that he’s only slightly crazy.”

 

Cass allows Lily to apparate them to a little alleyway off of a muggle neighborhood. 

“Remind me again why you insisted on picking out my clothes.” Lily brushes down the vibrant red skirt Cass through at her along with a pale cream shirt. 

“Because, darling, you’re marrying James, whose father married into the Black family. We have an image to uphold.” Lily just stares blankly at her. “Alright, fine. After everything you told me about Petunia and her husband, I gather that they value money and status. This is essentially me just rubbing it in their face that we’re better.”

“Well, the Blacks are the richest-”

“We, as in you and I, Lily. We are better than them. Now come, my skin is already starting to itch from being here.” Cass starts walking, heels creating a steady click click noise.

“Because it’s muggle?”

“Yes, and no. Every house here is the same. It’s so boring and bland and ordinary. There’s no personality.” She doesn’t bother hiding her disgust, wrinkling her nose at the street. Lily snickers.

“Of course that would bother you.” She catches the younger girl’s eyes trailing over her silvery lilac hair. They stop on the porch of number four, and Lily knocks, only a slight tremble visible. The door opens to a smiling woman, only for the smile to drop into a sneer. The woman’s face puckers up like she bit into a lemon.

“Hurry up and get in before someone sees you.” Cass arches an eyebrow as she follows Lily in. “Who are you?”

“I am Lady Cassiopeia Black. You must be Petunia Dursley.” Petunia gives one sharp nod, then turns her back on Cass. She twitches at the blatant disrespect. 

“It’s there.” There’s a box laying on the coffee table. 

“Pet, who is it?” A male voice comes from the kitchen.

“No one important,” Petunia responds, sending a scathing look at Lily, seeming to forget that Cass was there.

“Watch your mouth.” Blue eyes snap back to Cass who has no issue looking down on the thin woman. Without the shoes, Cass still has two inches on her, and the heels double it. Not that she has ever needed to be physically higher than a person to make them feel small. “You should respect your betters.”

“Who do you think you’re talking to?” Petunia straightens up, apparently used to looking down on anyone she deems different. Cass laughs softly at the attempt.

“Lily, focus on your stuff, darling. The sooner we can leave this filth the better. I can already feel it tainting my clothes.”

“My house is pristine!” Lily tosses her one last searching look at Petunia’s screech, then does as Cass asked.

“I meant being around you. Just breathing around you makes me feel disgusted.” Oh, that got her husband to come storming out.

“You are in my house! I will not allow me or my wife to be disrespected by some freak!” She hears Lily suck in a gasp, but she can only laugh. It makes Petunia shiver.

“Lily, are you almost done?”

“Yeah, this is the last of it.” Lily stands up, closing the bag with an extendable charm on it.

“I want an apology-” Vernon takes a step towards Cass, and she decides to make it easier for him, closing the distance in a few steps. The five clicks from her heels as she approaches sound ominous in the silence that rings out. He flinches back, fear palatable, at her proximity.

“An apology? You think I would apologize to an idiot who forgot his place? Don’t make me laugh. You are nothing to me, just dirt beneath my shoes. I could buy the entirety of Little Whingey, and it wouldn’t even put a dent in my fortune. I’m tempted to, just so I can see the look on your face when I foreclose this home.” He starts to puff back up with anger, so she lets her eyes go white, making sure the black bleeds away like ink. “Go ahead. Open your mouth. Push your luck. I dare you, Dursley.”

Lily and Cass leave the house, heading for the alley.

“I take back my earlier assessment. The Black Insanity runs in you the most. You’re just the best at hiding it.

Cass throws her head back and cackles.


	22. First Defiance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone who has commented, bookmarked, liked. Every time I see a new comment I literally bounce around in joy. My family and friends are probably annoyed with how often a talk about the wonderful response I've gotten. So, thank you guys so much. 
> 
> The story isn't finished, no worries, just wanted to let you guys know how much it means to me.

_Fall 1977_

James slides his hand into Lily’s, grinning when she squeezes his fingers back. Merlin, she’s so beautiful. 

“You’re staring again.” He just leans in to press a kiss to her cheek. He’s been overjoyed ever since she said yes. They’re going to Gringotts to see if Lily likes any of the family rings. At first, he wasn’t sure if she’d want one of them, or if she’d prefer to buy one. But she had asked Andromeda why she looked so shocked at her own wedding ring.

It means that the union, the marriage, is blessed by the family. It’s seen as an honor. His parents love Lily, so it was no surprise to him that they wanted her to have one of the family rings.

The girls offered to take her dress shopping, though Cass seems to think it’s going to be more than just them. 

James steps up to the empty teller, bowing slightly to the goblin.

“Hello, Master Goblin. May your gold flow quick.” The goblin eyes him for a few moments.

“Heir Potter. You’re friends with the brother of Miss Cass.” It’s not a question, but James nods all the same. “What can I do for you today, Heir Potter?”

“I need to visit the Potter Family vault to choose a ring for my fiancé.” Lily smiles, bowing her head at the goblin. 

"Right this way." The goblin starts leading them through the hallways, heading for the minecart that would take them down to the vaults. James has a moment of concern when the goblin keeps glancing at Lily. He dismisses the feeling instantly, however.

The goblins would never hurt one of Cass’ unless they betray her.

“Miss Evans, are you aware of Goblinfriend Cassiopeia’s theories on the source of human magic?” Lily frowns lightly at the goblin, but nods.

“Magic comes from creature ancestors.”

“Yes, and she’s proved that theory correct. And her theory in regards to muggleborns?” Lily nods again. All of Willow Oasis knows of her theory. “So far, Miss Cass has all of the research needed to prove it theoretically. However, she has yet to get tangible proof.” They’ve reached the carts, but the goblin has stopped, full attention on Lily. “Would you be willing to be the first muggleborn to take an extended inheritance test to prove her correct?”

“I would be honored.”

And honestly, he’s not surprised she agreed to quickly. Something happened when they went to pick up her parents items. Neither Cass or Lily will talk of it, but Lily has started to follow the older, Darker, witch around.

While he had started out at Hogwarts hating anything Dark, he’s spent too much time with Sirius, and Remus, to still think Dark means evil. Especially since he started to hang out at Willow Oasis. 

They’ve reached the vaults while he zoned out. When they first step into the Family Vault, Lily gasps. Before he can lead her to the rings, she’s kneeling in front of a pile of books. He lets her be, watching her handle each book with reverence. A few minutes later, she looks over her shoulder with a sheepish expression.

“I’ll have Gringotts mail them home. Want to find a ring now?”

“Sounds wonderful.” There’s at least a hundred rings to choose from, and she eventually picks out a silver one with an opal as the centerpiece. “It’s perfect.”

“It’s yours.” The smile she gives him is blinding, his own personal cheering charm. When they reach the surface again, the goblin leads them to the Potter’s manager, a large parchment already covering the desk.

“Ah, Heir Potter, Miss Evans, it’s a pleasure.” The sharp grin tells James that Ironclaw isn’t lying about how pleased he is. Though he feels like it’s because they’re helping Cass, not because of anything they’ve personally done. 

What did Cass do to get such an unbridled amount of loyalty from the goblins who are notoriously neutral in all things wizard?

Better yet, does he want to know?

Lily places thirteen drops of blood into an inkwell and signs her name a bit lower than the middle of the page.

“We’ll mail this to you once it is finished, Miss Evans.”

“Thank you, Master Ironclaw.” The goblin’s grin grows, and James remembers to get the books mailed too. They decide to wander around Diagon Alley, just wanting to spend time together. They manage to do so, peacefully, for about an hour, until it’s shattered by an ear piercing scream. The Alley is suddenly filled with black cloaks and white masks. James tugs Lily into a side Alley to gather their bearings. 

“I’m starting to really see why everyone thinks the Ministry is incompetent. Why are there no defenses around Diagon? This is like the fourth time they’ve attacked here,” he snarls, studying the scene to find the best point to attack. “Lils, go home.”

“Absolutely not, James Potter.” He glances at her to argue, only to find fierce green eyes pinning him in place. Her hair is almost moving like fire, and he has a moment to wonder if someone is teaching her elemental magic. Arguing is a lost cause, he can already tell.

“Fine, just please stay with me.” She gives a single nod, and they duck back into the chaos. 

And chaos it is. There’s constant flares of colors as spells whizz by. The smell of ozone fills the air as the magic flies. Everything is almost too loud with the shouted spells, screams, and the occasional peal of insane laughter. 

Lily and him make a good team, almost as good as him and Sirius. Which is still below how well Sirius works with any of his siblings or cousins. Speaking of Sirius. Lily covers him with several shields, giving him a moment of reprieve to pull out the mirror he carries on him.

“Sirius.” His best friend’s face fills the mirror. “Diagon.” He’s forced to cut the connection when a shield splinters, forcing him to duck beneath a nasty looking spell. Spell fire ceases as the sea of cloaks part. Lily grabs at his hand when a man, if he can be called that, steps in sight.

“Potter and Evans.” James shifts slightly in front of Lily as red eyes study them. “Potter, you are from a respectable, pureblood family. And Evans, despite your unfortunate heritage, you are still incredibly skilled. You would do well in my ranks. I can see a great and prosperous future ahead of you. Join me. I can give you anything you dream of.” 

James immediately scoffs, “We don't want anything you have to offer.”

“And we will never join a madman,” Lily adds, fury and disgust etched into her face. Voldemort’s expression twists, and he lifts his wand, the killing curse already speeding from the tip. 

It’s probably only seconds, but it feels like hours pass as the two are forced to keep moving to avoid Voldemort’s spells. They manage to hold their own for quite a while though. The other Death Eaters decide to get involved just as a deafening crack shakes the entire Alley. Everything stops when they can literally see the anti apparation wards fall, just as four people appear between them and Voldemort.

Four people that James thinks are the most recognizable people in the wizarding world. 

“Tut tut, Riddle. Attacking Diagon again? You’re becoming predictable.” Bellatrix cackles as Cass’ words fill the stunned silence. Andi and Sirius are smirking beside their sister and cousin, looking at ease despite being surrounded. 

“Cassiopeia, I’m so glad you could join us.” The three Blacks with Cass hiss at Voldemort, but a slow smirk curls her lips up.

“I wouldn’t miss it. I do so enjoy putting you in your place, Riddle.” He lets loose an inhuman snarl, acid green already racing towards Cass. James panics for a moment as Cass moves _towards_ the spell, until he notes a bird fly into the path of the killing curse, a steady stream of spells already flying from Cass at a dizzying pace. 

Chaos again reigns, James and Lily joining their friends to keep the Death Eaters off of Cass as she duels Voldemort. Again.

More pops of apparation signal the arrival of the Order and Aurors, the noise nearly covering Cass’ hiss of pain. Voldemort is grinning so widely James thinks his inhuman pale skin may split, unhinged gaze focused on the red seeping into the front of her shirt. Bella shrieks, her spell catching Voldemort off guard given his expression as the bones in his arm are crushed. He can only train his wand on the second oldest Black for the blink of an eye as Cass renews her attacks with a vengeance. Red eyes widen under the onslaught, barely managing to block most of the spells. 

Voldemort and his followers leave shortly after that, and Dumbledore and Crouch immediately approach Cass. The nasty gash on her stomach is already being healed under Andi’s careful watch.

“Miss Black, while I’m sure your intentions were honorable, those spells-” Cass’ expression is utterly devoid of any emotion as she cuts Dumbledore off.

“Were all neutral or light. Would you like to check my wand, Lord Crouch?”

“No, Lady Black, I believe you.” She tilts her head down in thanks, gaze flickering over each of them intently. James feels a rush of warmth as she gives him and Lily the same amount of concern she gives her cousins and brother. 

“You’ll have to forgive my abruptness, but I believe this has been enough excitement today. And I really wish to get my family home.” Dumbledore tries to put up more of a fuss, but Crouch just ignores him, gaze shifting between James and Sirius.

“I want your reports by the end of the week.”

“Yes, Boss,” both chime, tossing each other a grin at how in synch they are. They’re getting as good as Fabian and Gideon. Something Cass realizes. 

She groans, looking between them. “No, I already have to deal with the Prewetts. You two can’t do this to me too.” Their grins widen, making her groan again.

 

Cass is sitting in her study, chair tilted back enough to comfortable stare at the ceiling. Kalloni, her little owl, just left with a letter for Reggie, asking him if he’d be willing to help her with a ward she wanted to create. She sent the original wording for the ward to keep out werecreatures, wondering if he could twist it or use it as a reference to create a new ward to that only let werecreatures in. She needs it created before she can handle Greyback, and Reggie is a genius when it comes to wards. She already has the house, and is currently updating it to better serve the werewolves.

Her mind continues to whirl even as she blankly stares upwards. Ever since Grimtooth mentioned it, she’s wanted the Chief Warlock position. If she can convince Frank Longbottom, Abraxas, and Charlus to back her up, along with those already allied with her, she’d have majority vote. However, if even one of them refuses, she won’t. Frank probably will. Ever since Sirius and James joined the Aurors alongside the Prewetts, Frank and his wife Alice have visited often enough Cass almost considers them allies. If Lucius and James were already Lords of their Houses, she’d feel even more confident.

Felix already claimed the honor, as he calls it, of calling for a vote for a new Chief. Tatius wanted to be the one to put Cass’ name forward as a candidate, but Damian, his brother in law, pointed out that having only notoriously Dark families vouch for Cass would isolate the others in the Wizengamot. Which Cass agrees with. So, Damian will be the one to recommend Cass as the Greengrass Family has always been Grey.

She’s hoping to get Ignatius, Charlus, or Frank to second her name, Frank preferably, or James if he has the Lordship by the time this happens. Charlus and Ignatius married Blacks, so who knows how far the Light will trust their judgment. Frank married Alice, a Light witch, and James is marrying Lily, a muggleborn, so their judgment should be trusted by the Light side. A Dark wizard to call for the vote, a Grey to recommend Cass, and a Light to second it. Every branch of magic. 

Now she just needs evidence to get those three Light Houses to distrust Dumbledore. And she needs to check that Abraxas will still back her up.

Lovely.

“Hey Cass.” Lily sticks her head in the doorway, and Cass returns all four legs of her chair to the floor.

“Yes?” She enters with a large scroll in hand.

“You were right. I have a squib in my family tree. I didn’t recognize the name, though. So, I’m guessing they died out.” Excitement floods her. This was the final piece she needed to destroy Rookwood in the Department of Mysteries. With proof that Lily came from a squib line, more muggleborns will get test done. Families considered extinct will come back. Magic will flourish again. She spreads the parchment out, looking for the magical line. Her eyes go wide as she finds the name.

“Holy fucking shit.”


	23. Chief Warlock

“We need to go to Gringotts.” Cass doesn’t give Lily much time to argue, already pulling her towards the fireplace. Once they step into the Leaky Cauldron, Cass pays no intention to anyone around her, striding straight for Gringotts. She’s unaware that behind her, Lily can’t help but compare the crowd immediately parting for Cass to the Death Eaters and Voldemort.

Blackdagger is waiting for her inside the building, a smirk showing sharp teeth. She returns it, her own teeth sharpened to match. He starts walking as she falls into step beside him.

“Miss Cass, what a pleasure.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Master Blackdagger.” If this works like she wants it to…

“Good afternoon, Miss Evans.”

“Afternoon, Master Blackdagger.” Both Cass and Blackdagger grin at her, though hers is more proud than his.

“When Ironclaw saw the line she’s descended from, he told me to expect you to want an inheritance test done.” They’ve made it to his office, where a piece of parchment, quill, and inkwell are already set up.

“He thought correctly. I think a 50 galleon tip wouldn’t go amiss.”

“I thought I already did an inheritance test,” Lily says, settling into one of the chairs.

“That was an extended one. It only shows your family tree. This one will list any titles you have or can access, as well as any vaults and properties that are yours,” Cass explains. A thought occurs to her. “If there’s no restrictions on women taking the title.” Blackdagger shrugs at her questioning look.

“I don’t manage those accounts, so I am unsure as to their stipulations. Three drops of blood into the ink, Miss Evans.” She does as asked, despite her obvious confusion. Blackdagger smirks at the results, handing them to Lily. Cass leans over to read over her shoulder, excitement growing.

“Can she read through the charters, Master Blackdagger?” He gives a short nod and leaves. Lily is still reading the paper when he returns, three charters in hand. As soon as they’re on the desk, he excuses himself, claiming that he’ll be right back. Lily frowns at his retreating back.

“What was that about?” Cass flashes her a smirk.

“Technically, I’m not supposed to have access to these.” She pulls the charters into her lap. “May I?” Lily blinks at her a few times, then nods. It doesn’t take her long to find the clauses relevant to this situation. If the parent line claims Lily as the Lady, and since it says she’s the Lord apparent, she can, then the second line will be forced to accept her as well. The third line has no restrictions on gender, so it should be fine.

“Cass, I obviously recognize the name Slytherin, but are Peverell and Gaunt important too?”

“Yes, Gaunt is very important. Not economically, and not politically in the sense you’re thinking. It only holds two seats in the Wizengamot since it can only claim the title Most Ancient House. Investments can bring it back up to the status of Most Noble, if done correctly. Peverell is also important, but it’s more in the political and economic sense. Four seats available.” The charters go back on the desk. 

“What do you mean, politically but not in the sense I think?”

“What title is Riddle throwing about in his quest for world domination?” It takes Lily a second.

“Heir of Slytherin.”

“Precisely. Riddle is the son of Merope Gaunt, the younger sister of Morfin Gaunt, your ancestor.” Her eyes go wide as it hits her.

“If I claim the titles of Slytherin and Gaunt, he’ll lose those titles. Could I do what Lord Black did to Walburga?”

“Strike him from the Family, rescind his rights to any Family property and Vaults? Yes, yes you can.” Blackdagger comes back in, holding three boxes. 

“The Lordship rings for the three Families.”

“Do Slytherin first. Gaunt won’t accept you unless you already hold that one.” Lily nods, taking the proper box. “Blackdagger, do you know who the other Lord apparents for House Peverell are?” He shifts through a few papers.

“Tom Riddle and Charlus Potter.”

“Potter? They're from the youngest brother, aren’t they?” Blackdagger nods, and Cass has a moment of disbelief. “The Gaunts come from the Cadmus Peverell, right?” Another nod. “They had a stone that was incredibly important that originated with Cadmus. There wouldn’t happen to be a record of where it went would there?” Both Blackdagger and Lily are staring at her.

“I will look into it.” As will she. She doesn’t want to use the stone for its original purpose. She just wants to study it. Lily gasps, starting at the ring that resizes to fit her. “Wonderful, Lady Slytherin. If you would try the Gaunt Ring next.” All three rings accept her, and she immediately bans and disowns Riddle from all three Houses. 

Once home, Cass realizes something.

“Lily, do you mind waiting until the Wizengamot meeting after the closest one to claim your seats?” 

“Sure, but why?”

“I need a Light family to second my nomination as Chief Warlock. I have three options, Prewett, Potter, and Longbottom. If you claim your seats, it’s possible the Potters would be seen as Grey given the Dark status of your Houses. I’d like my position to be secure before we introduce you to the Wizengamot. Which reminds me, the meeting that we introduce you, it has to be you. After that, you can assign a proxy to sit in your seat if you don’t want to.” When Lily nods and agrees, Cass throws up a tempus charm. Lily gasps at the time, already running off.

“I was supposed to meet up with Dorea and Lucretia half an hour ago,” she calls back as an explanation. Cass just presses against her eyes.

She had wanted to spend more time on planning out her ascension to Chief. Now, she has a week, instead of months.

Her fingers dig a bit harder before she sighs, letting her hands drop to her side. She needs to ensure she has the backing of those she needs. Starting with Malfoy. Going back to the fireplace, she steps through to Malfoy Manor, waiting for an elf to appear.

“Will you please tell Lord Malfoy I wish to speak with him?” She’d love to just sit as she waits for Abraxas, but it’s bad enough she’s showing up unannounced.

“Cassiopeia, what a pleasant surprise.” Lucius is with Abraxas, surprisingly, but it makes her life easier. 

“I apologize for my lack of decorum. I hope I am not interrupting too much.”

“Of course not. We’re practically family. You’re welcome over at any time. Mitzy, tea.” The little elf pops in a tray, and Abraxas motions for Cass to take a seat. “I have a feeling this is more than a social call.” She gives a smile.

“You’d be correct. Am I correct in assuming you dislike Dumbledore?”

“A dislike I’m sure you can relate to.” Cass tilts her head in agreement. A dislike that is also mutual. 

“There have been talks of calling for a new Chief Warlock.” She takes a sip of her tea, letting the warmth soothe her tension. “Is this something appealing to you?”

“It depends on who rumor has it will be nominated.” Lucius is searching her face, giving a subtle nod as his father speaks.

“And if rumor claimed me, where would you stand?” Abraxas seems to debate, but she can already see the greedy glint in his eyes. Lucius is marrying Narcissa in a little over a year. With that connection, and Cass as Chief, the Malfoy’s power would only grow.

“I believe that would be highly acceptable.” They exchange pleasantries for a while longer, and when Cass goes home, Lucius follows her. She sinks into the chair behind her desk as he takes the one across from her.

“Cass?”

“I need your help, Luc. You know that I want a Light family to second me. Which means I need to destroy someone’s belief in Dumbledore. Ignatius would do it, but I fear someone will claim it as my Uncle supporting me rather than the Prewetts.”

“So either Potter or Longbottom.”

“Precisely. Either Charlus or Frank. I wanted to wait until you had the Malfoy Lordship and James had the Potter. New information has come to light, however, and the blow it would cause to Riddle and his minions is too great to postpone past the meeting after this one. Meaning I need the Chief position this meeting.”

“You want to destroy someone’s belief in Dumbledore in a week?” He sounds incredulous, not that she can blame him. Not with how much people cling to Dumbledore.

“I might have a way to do so, but it’s based on a gut feeling that might just be me being biased. Which is where you come in. Do you think you could find out who proposed the newest creature registry within a week?” He’s quiet, thinking it over. Eventually he nods.

“It’ll be difficult, given the timeframe, but I can manage. Who do you think proposed it?”

“Dumbledore. It’s too coincidental. Snape follows Remus and the others to the Shrieking Shack, and the registry appears at the next meeting. Again, perhaps I’m just biased, but if you can find out, that would be great.” He leaves for the ministry, and Cass takes a breath to center herself. Reggie, Barty, and Cissa are at school. Lily is at Potter Manor. Bella and Wilkes are at the wolf sanctuary. Siri, Lucius, and James are at the Ministry. Remus and Peter are at their own homes.

She needs more dirt on Dumbledore, and she knows just the person to give it to her. 

 

It’s an hour before the Wizengamot meeting when Lucius hands Cass a parchment. The Creature Registry of 1977. Her eyes flick down the signatures.

“It was _accidentally_ misfiled in a section surrounded by so much red tape it was nearly impossible to get to. I’m a few hundred galleons poorer than I was a week ago.”

“You’re a smart man. You’ll have triple what you lost returned by next week.” He smirks. “Looks like I was right. Albus Dumbledore, Dedalus Diggle, and Elphias Doge. Perfect. Thank you, Lucius. I’ll have to get you a gift.” Her eyes flick around, finding the three she wants. “I can’t wait for you to be Lord Malfoy.”

“Neither can I, Lady Black.” He bows, letting her move to Charlus and Ignatius’ sides. Frank joins them after she motions him over.

“I was right. It was put up by Dumbledore.” The three men look appropriately angry. All three like Remus, and since she explained the story about that night in their fifth year yesterday, they react just as she hopes. They feel like Dumbledore betrayed that young man. So she feeds it a bit more.

“If that law had passed, there would be no way Remus would be able to get a job anywhere. Except for the job the Dumbledore gave him.”

“He was trying to make that boy feel indebted to him so he could use him in this war.” It dawns on Ignatius first, and Cass nods, only letting her anger at Dumbledore show. Best not show the pride and pleasure that their reactions are causing. 

“I don’t like him as Chief, not when he’s so obviously capable of using people like tools while using his status to manipulate more to flock to him. Can I count on one of you to second my nomination?”

Merlin, she wishes she had more time to chip away at Dumbledore’s support before attempting this. She won’t get a second chance. If this fails, Dumbledore will paint her as a power hungry Dark Witch. And it would succeed. 

“Yes.” She thanks them and walks over to her friends, leaving them to discuss who would speak out.

“Well?”

“They agreed. Now, if the others can be swayed, this should work.”

“It will work.” Tatius lays a hand on her shoulder. The meeting starts as it usually does, Dumbledore introducing himself, naming the session of the meeting, and summarizing what the meeting would cover. Once he sits down, Felix stands up, all eyes now on the Flint Lord.

“Before we go any further, I wish to call for a vote on the Chief Warlock position.” Silence rings out. Tatius is about to stand and call for a second on the motion, except someone beats him to it. Lord Patil stands and all eyes shift to him.

“I second that motion.” He meets Cass’ gaze and tilts his chin down. She returns the gesture. Patil is a Grey Family, but they tend to side with the Light. Except for now, apparently.

“Very well,” Dumbledore sighs. He still looks confident.

“I nominate Albus Dumbledore.” Doge is no surprise. He was one of Dumbledore’s childhood friends. 

“I second that nomination.” And Diggle follows him without hesitation. Damian stands.

“I nominate Cassiopeia Black.” Murmurs ring out, and Dumbledore’s gaze locks onto her.

“I second that nomination.” Every single gaze snaps to Frank Longbottom, and Dumbledore pales just enough for her to notice. It’s silent for nearly a full minute.

“Any other nominations?” No one even seems to breathe. “Very well. All of those in favor of keeping myself as the Chief Warlock.” Only about a fourth of the Wizengamot raise their hands. “All those in favor of Miss Black as the Chief Warlock.” Everyone else raises their hands. “Majority wins, Miss Black is the new Chief Warlock.” Dumbledore gets up to move to his seat by Doge and Diggle, and Cass moves to take the Chief seat. As they pass each other, she nods respectfully, and while he nods back, he can’t hide all of his emotions.

There’s a brief, blink and you’ll miss it, flash of utter hatred.

That’s probably not good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't supposed to happen for another few chapters at least, but Cass kind of took matters into her own hands.


	24. Someone Has To

Ink bleeds into the parchment, and Cass’ breath catches. When the lines stop forming, though some ink is still moving, she runs from the room. She doesn’t stop until she gets to the quidditch pitch. James and Siri are off today, so the four Marauders had decided to relax on the pitch. Siri lands in front of her, concerned at her jittery state. Before he can ask anything, Cass lunges forward and pulls him into a tight hug.

“Uh, Cassie?”

“Is something wrong?” Remus asks, stepping closer to them. Cass lets go of Siri to give Remus a hug just as tight. James and Peter get the same treatment when they step closer.

“I finished the map!” She bounces slightly, unable to contain herself, and not really caring to in front of these four. They immediately join her in her excitement, tugging her towards the house to show them. Back in her study, she hangs up the map on the wall behind her desk.

The entire island is clearly defined, quite a few footprints wandering around the parchment.

“I made it were I could zoom in to certain areas that way I know exactly where they’re at.” She taps on a Riddle’s name, and the map shifts until he’s in the center. The town he’s in is Greater Hangleton, pacing in what appears to be a manor. Another tap has the map zooming back out.

“We should celebrate!” James starts dancing with Peter, who seems used to the taller man doing this to him. 

“Go inform the elves tonight will be a celebration.” The four leave again, only for Siri to stick his head back in.

“Love you, Cassie.”

“Love you too, Siri.” She jots down a quick note that dinner is at Willow Oasis, copies it quite a few times, and calls for Flippy. “Can you drop these off to the group? I’ll handle Grandfather.”

“Yes, Mistress Cassie.” She lays a hand on the elf’s head before walking through the floo. Arcturus’ house elf goes to tell him that she’s here, since she’s once again, unannounced. Cass curls into her favorite chair in the study, taking the moment to actually relax.

Part of her wants to just sleep and ignore this entire war.

“Cassiopeia.”

“Hello Grandfather.” She smiles up at him, content to sit there for a while. He seems to get it, taking his own seat.

“You look tired.” Her smile turns into more of a grimace. “Don’t even bother denying it, child.” She huffs, but doesn’t argue. Arcturus was basically the one to raise her. She doesn’t need to pretend to be unbothered with him. He’s not relying on her like the others are. She sinks further into the chair. 

“I am. I’m still fighting for the Olde Rituals, and as soon as that’s done, I plan on focusing on Grey and Dark Magic. I barely got the creature registry denied, and I got that by becoming the Chief Warlock. Sirius just graduated, Narcissa is graduating this year, Regulus right after. Two weddings, maybe more depending on Reggie and Siri.”

“At least they will not be in Dumbledore’s domain.” She doesn’t even have to look at him to know he’s giving her a look.

“Between Dumbledore’s hatred of me, and Riddle’s obsession-” she stops, fingers pressed against her eyes.

“Do they know?” There’s no need to ask who ‘they’ are. 

“They know what’s happening. They do not know that I’m worried.” And she’s going to keep it that way. “Those five, though now it’s more like ten, are my responsibility. They have enough to worry about. I will not add my burden to theirs.”

“But you’ll add theirs to yours?”

“They are my responsibility. Have been since they spoke their first words. I am supposed to ease their burdens.”

“Unsurprising given that their first word was you. All five of them.” She leans back, eyes mostly closed beyond a crack, meeting his gaze.

“Unsurprising given that I raised them.”

 

Lily is sitting where Cass used to, safely ensconced between Tatius and Felix, with Damian and Philip behind her. Surprisingly enough Charlus, Ignatius, Abraxas, and Frank have taken the seats in front of her. 

"This is the Wizengamot's Winter session of 1978, presided over by Cassiopeia Black. The topics to cover are a bill concerning the legality of vigilante groups and the continuation of the status of the Olde Rituals. First, however, is the introduction of a new member reinstating old seats." There are a few thankful looks tossed Cass' way. This was probably the quickest introduction since Dumbledore became Chief. 

Not only does he have a ridiculous amount of middle names- which Cass skipped since hers is Walburga, which just, no- he had a habit of listing his many titles. Supreme Mugwump of the International Council. Headmaster of Hogwarts. Lord Dumbledore. Chief Warlock. 

Everyone knows who she is. There's no reason to remind them every session. 

Tatius had wanted to introduce Lily to the Wizengamot, but apparently Charlus is taking that from him. Cass hides a smile as Tatius grumbles to Lily.

"I would like to introduce Lady Slytherin-Peverell-Gaunt to this council." Lily stands and gives a small bow, before sitting back down. Cass ignores Dumbledore's stare, even as the others start up a clamor.

"Impossible!" Lord Pucey shouts, and Cass realizes she really needs to get Marcel, his son, to take the Lordship. 

"All three Lordship rings accepted her, Lord Pucey. I assure you, it's true."

"She's a muggleborn!" That's Lord McLaggen. Unfortunately, she can't stand his son, either.

"Muggleborns are descendants of squibs, Lord McLaggen."

“I take it you have proof.” Dumbledore sounds curious and benign, but something about it still sets her nerves alight.

“Six years worth of research. An article will be printed within the week so that newspapers will be able to highlight the main points. A book will be out within the month to cover all of it.”

“Do you think it’s wise to throw more confusion into our society given this war?” The tone is slightly condescending, so she turns a blank stare on Lord Macmillan. He shifts, obviously uneasy. She has a brief moment of pain as she remembers her Grandmother, Lord Macmillan's cousin.

“The Death Eaters are spouting the belief that muggleborns do not belong in our society. This research will prove them wrong. I am not throwing confusion into our society, I am proving that the reason this faction is claiming as rationale for their murderous rampage is wrong.” It’s silent, everyone staring at her. “I want everyone to know that they are not removing filth from our society, as they so elegantly put it. I want everyone to know that they are killing the only connections we have to families that we thought were extinct.” The room fills with low murmurs. “But I digress. Perhaps we should get back on topic, starting with the bill concerning vigilante groups.”

It doesn’t take more than a cursory glance to know that this bill is bad news. And given Dumbledore’s pleased grin, she knows the source. 

Merlin, who did he get to write this? Fletcher? 

Lily’s the one to bring it up, and Cass is pleased with how the other girl is carrying herself. Then again, poor Lily’s been through a crash course in wizarding etiquette courtesy of the Black women. Cass, Bella, Andi, Cissa, Dorea, and Lucretia. 

Though those little sessions made Cass very aware of an issue she needs to handle. Soon, preferably, but that’s for later. Right now, she’s too interested in watching Dumbledore’s face pucker up when Lily speaks.

“The wording is highly problematic.” There’s murmured agreements from various people in the room, with Cass and her friends the most vocal.

“What do you mean?” Doge speaks up when Dumbledore doesn’t, and Diggle can’t keep all of his derision off of his face. Doge, Diggle, Dumbledore. Dumb, Dumber, Dumbest. 

She needs coffee. She’s having trouble focusing.

“The wording essentially legalizes the Death Eaters,” Lily answers, green eyes flashing with incredulity. Incredulity Cass happens to agree with. How can anyone be stupid enough to not realize the issue with the bill?

“She’s right,” Tatius backs her up. “The clause that the vigilante group can be legal only if they are fighting to protect people, for example. The Death Eaters believe that they are protecting magical people by, in their words, cleaning the filth from our world, as the Chief Warlock pointed out just a bit ago.”

“And the phrase about doing good,” Felix adds next. “Who gets to define good? If you were to put a Death Eater under veritaserum and ask them if they thought they were doing good, _they would say yes_.” The argument continues. Dumbledore’s cronies arguing the good of the bill, with others countering their claims. Cass isn’t surprised when a few others, others who would never side with Dumbledore, support the bill. 

She’d bet one of her vaults that they either have that ghastly Mark, or they’re donating money to those with the Mark. 

Cass decides she should end the discussion, not wanting Dumbledore to somehow convince the Wizengamot it was a good idea. “I’m sure this bill was originally proposed with the idea to help any vigilante group that formed to fight the Death Eaters. The wording is a major issue however. While I’m sure it was created in goodwill, the idea of legalizing the Death Eaters, a terrorist organization, is horrifying. Perhaps the creator of the bill should revise it before it is put into effect?” Most of the Wizengamot agrees, so she puts it to a vote. Over half of the Wizengamot agrees to decline the bill, and Cass allows some of her tension to leak away. 

Now back to the old argument of the Olde Ways. Again.

 

Reggie steps into her study, parchment in hand and Barty by his side. Cass raises an eyebrow at the duo, taking in their exhaustion.

“Finished.” Reggie hands over the parchment, and her eyes flick over the words. Translating the mix of Latin, Greek, and Gaelic into English is relatively easy, and a grin spreads across her face.

“Brilliant.” She stands, pressing a kiss to their cheek. “Thank you. Both of you. I’ll be back later tonight.” They nod, already wandering off to undoubtedly nap. She shakes her head with a smile as she passes through the floo. All attention shifts to her when she stumbles on exiting. Gentle hands stop her from face planting. “Bloody fucking floo,” Cass grumbles. She smiles slightly at the woman that caught her, straightening up. Vampire. Unsurprising given the Ghastly Hand’s usual patrons. “Thank you. Victor, give this nice lady a Vampire’s Dream for me, will you?”

The werewolf behind the counter chuckles, but agrees, already making the drink.

“So for once, the rumors are correct. You must be Lady Black.” The vampire slowly appraises Cass, who doesn’t even blink at the wary gaze.

“I am, but everyone here just calls me Cass. Unless they want something.” The Black insanity comes from their creature ancestry, so she feels comfortable letting it come out to play surrounded by creatures. It’s nice to be able to relax. Her eyes flick around the room, eventually settling on just the person she wanted to see. “Oh, I’m having good luck today. Thanks again.” She pats the vampire’s arm, moving to the table holding the lone werewolf. “Hello Patton, just the person I’m looking for.”

“Cass.” Patton gives her a small smile as she slides into the booth across from him.

“Brought something for you.” She hands over the written wards, watching his brow furrow. “It’s the ward for the safe haven." A translation appears beside him, and his eyes go wide as he takes it in. “It will work like it sounds. So, do you think it will work for your pack? I’ll give you access to the wards so that you can tie in anyone you want.” He stammers a few times.

“Y-yes, this is more than I ever expected! I can’t- Thank you, My-” a hand comes in her vision, and she immediately reacts, kicking Patton in the shin. “Ow!” Her glare makes his incredulous look shift into a sheepish one. A drink is set in front of her, a devil’s margarita, by the looks of it, and she turns to find the owner of the hand that startled her. 

The vampire from earlier. 

“How rude of me. I forgot to ask for your name.” A flash of fang come out when the vampire grins.

“Elizabeth Bathory.” Cass turns more to properly face her.

“The Countess that bathed in the blood of at least 160 young women?” There’s no remorse at all, even as Elizabeth’s smile widens to show both fangs. “How interesting. And what brings a Romanian Countess to a tiny island?”

“Rumors, Lady Black. I wanted to meet the witch that stood up for those that go bump in the night.” Cass lets her head fall back with a cackle.

“Oh where do I even begin with such a flattering opinion? Have you heard the news? All magicals come from creatures. For example, us Blacks descend from the Boogeyman.” The color bleeds from her eyes and her teeth go sharp. “Why wouldn’t I stand up for the source of my magic?” Her teeth return to normal, and the black irises and pupils return to her eyes. “And please don’t mistake my actions, Countess Bathory. It is not just the Dark creatures that I am lending a hand to. I will help any and all that need it, as long as they are not breaking my few rules.”

“And what are your rules?” She pulls up a chair, and Cass allows it, taking note that the entire pub is listening in.

“Only a few. Do not hurt my family. Do not harm innocents. Breaking either of those will make me stand by and watch as you go down in whatever flames your actions have brought with a smile on my face. If I don’t get to you first. Do not support Riddle. Or Dumbledore. Or the Ministry. I can understand in duress, and if you renounce them, I will help you without an issue.” It’s silent for a few seconds.

“Is that it?” Cass hums at the question.

“Yeah.” She takes a sip of her margarita, wondering at why the vampire chose this particular one. Devil’s Margarita. Silence rings out for a few seconds before someone stumbles towards their table. Cass catches the woman before she can actually collide with the table.

“You’ll really help anyone? Regardless of whether they’re a Light or Dark creature?” The frantic look in her light blue eyes does not bode well. 

“Yes.” The woman’s hands are tight on her own, but Cass doesn’t shake her off. Instead, she gently clasps her free hand around the ones gripping hers. 

Yes, she might be slightly insane. Yes, she’s a bit of a bitch. But she has some compassion.

“Tell me what’s wrong.” She starts sobbing, and for a second Cass wants to flounder.

“I’m- I’m a Veela. I was the second in- in command to one of the covens just outside of France. A few weeks ago, we- we were attacked by people in black robes and white masks. They left that- that _thing_ floating above our home. They took our young. All of them. I don’t want to- can’t think of what those kids are going through.” Nothing good, that’s for sure. Death Eaters and a bunch of kids who can’t properly control their allure. Patton and Elizabeth look horrified, but Cass’ mind is already spinning. 

“I will do my best to return them to you.” Her thoughts flick back to her map, going over each spot the Death Eaters seem to congregate. Alone will probably not be possible, meaning she needs to recruit some friends.


	25. Chipping Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really quick, because I don't think I've mentioned this, I don't have a beta so there are undoubtedly mistakes throughout this entire thing. I have a habit of finishing a chapter, and then immediately posting it with little to no editing.

This has to be the most reckless thing Cass has ever done. More so than meeting with Greyback’s Beta in public. More so than rushing her ascent to Chief Warlock. More so than supporting a cause Riddle also supports. More so than purposefully antagonizing the Lestranges. More so than attempting to catch Riddle’s KIlling curse, having never tried to do so with that spell before. 

None of her family and friends like this plan, but it’s the best chance they have of pulling this off without getting anyone hurt.

Besides her.

There’s a figure in black in front of her, making his way out of the forest before them. He was collecting ingredients by the look of it. She wonders if she can get him to jump.

“Just the person I’m looking for,” she purrs, amusement bubbling as he spins around, wand in hand. 

“Black.” Her grin stretches. How to handle this… Does she keep the blank mask she wears in public? Does she only show bland amusement, regardless of what happens? Does she play up the Black Madness?

“Hello again, Severus.” His face is twisted up in a sneer, even as she lets her grin fall into a small smile. “We need to talk.”

“And why would I want to talk to an imbecile?” She gives a tinkling laugh, so glad she chose to target him. After all,

“We have unfinished business, you and I. See, I have yet to repay you for attempting to kill my younger brother.” His hand tightens on his wand when her smile doesn’t change. “That was a nasty curse you sent at him.”

“Did he come whining to you?” he sneers, opinion on Sirius clear. Her head tilts as she stares at him, still smiling. She catches his adam’s apple bob as he swallows.

“Did it make you feel better? Did you feel powerful when that curse left your mouth? Did you think that you’d finally get one over on your better?” She gives another laugh. “You grew up in an awful situation, I know. Some of your behavior is reasonable, like your hatred of muggles. A muggle made your life hell, I know.” He’s paler than normal, sallow, tinged with grey. She wonders how long she’ll have to taunt to get him to do as she wants. “And I can empathize with that. Regardless of how much I want to snap your neck, gut you like a pig, destroy your sanity before watching the light leave your eyes, what you suffered as a child- Well, I wouldn’t wish that on anyone. No child deserves to be abused.”

“Shut up.” Oh, but Snape, she was being honest there. She really wouldn’t wish abuse on anyone. Children should be protected, cherished, regardless of who they grow up to be.

“However, your childhood does not absolve you of your crimes as an adult.” She’s still wearing that smile, and it seems to be making him shifty. “I can understand your desire for power. You grew up in a situation out of your control, where you felt powerless, worthless. I get it.” Better than anyone really knows. 

The amount of times she stood between her parents and her siblings, her aunt and uncle and her cousins, she knows. She sought power for the same reason he did, more or less. She never wanted to feel weak, feel like she wasn’t in control of her own life. So, she made sure she could get people to bend to her will. She made sure she knew how to control others so they couldn’t take control of her. She learned how to find just the right pressure points to get what she wants.

But that’s where they differ. He does so by inflicting pain on others. She does it by convincing others to see it her way. It’s just like Riddle. Snape wants to be the center of attention. He wants everyone to know he’s better, smarter, stronger than them. He’s willing to run over anyone in his way. Cass is better at pulling the strings, at manipulating people to do as she wants. 

Like now.

“You understand nothing! You’ve had everything fed to you on a silver spoon.”

“You sound jealous, Severus.”

“I am not-”

“Oh, but it makes so much sense. Jealousy. You know that we’re better than you. You know that as long as we’re alive, you’ll never be the best. Not at anything.” His hand is shaking where he’s holding his wand. So close. “Everyone knows it. Why don’t you just admit it? You’re jealous.”

“I am not jealous.” He bares his teeth at her, but her expression doesn’t change.

“Lying to yourself now? What a shame.” Come on. Just snap already. “I heard Riddle took you on as a disciple. If I agreed to join him, how quick do you think he’d throw you away? How’s it feel to know that he’d prefer me to you?” She’d never ally with that psychopath. She just needs him to-

“ _Sectumsempra_!” Her smile finally changes, stretching past anything that resembles a human. Her skin shifts to resemble the thickness and magical resistance of dragon hide. The spell only manages to cut deep enough for blood to well up, barely oozing over.

Now that he’s flayed emotionally, he’ll be easier to scare. She already has wards up to keep him from disapparating, but none to keep people from apparating in. 

Easiest way to scare someone: look inhuman, act inhuman. Her eyes are completely white again, teeth needle like, filling her too wide smile. 

“Now, that wasn’t very nice,” she croons, her voice just slightly off, just enough to notice. He takes a step back. “You can’t run, Severus, I already made sure of that.” Her laugh makes him shiver. His sleeve is yanked up, and he presses a finger to the skull and snake on his forearm. Her features shift back to normal. “Well, that was easy.” Pops signify the arrival of their new guests.

“Cassiopeia.” Her gaze shifts from Snape to Riddle.

“Riddle.” Disgust twists his face for a second before it smooths over. They’re quickly surrounded by Death Eaters, Snape joining them.

“An alliance between us could be great. We’d have the world kneeling at our feet.” While he is correct-

“I’m not fond of sharing.” She can do it herself.

“We have the same goals though, Cassiopeia.”

“I’m aware. Our desire to reinstate the Olde rituals. The idea that Dark Magic is not lesser than Light Magic. You also claim equality for creatures.” Her eyes flick over Greyback and Patton. Perhaps she can hit a few birds with one stone. 

“Exactly. Join me, Cassiopeia. No one can stand against us.”

“Are we really going to stand here and converse civilly?” Not that she minds. The longer he’s distracted, the better chance they have of succeeding. He waves a hand around like that should be obvious. “Okay, civil, right. Let me explain, civilly, then. There are a few key differences between my goals and yours.” She forces herself to look relaxed despite how they’ve surrounded her. “The Olde rituals. My reasoning behind them is that they connect us with our magic, strengthen our magic. They’re not Dark, but Grey. Our culture shouldn’t be outlawed. You, on the other hand, want to outlaw all other holidays. Which makes you no better than Dumbledore.”

“Black,” he snarls, making Cass click her tongue.

“Civil, Riddle. Remember? Now, onto Dark Magic. Dumbledore claims Light Magic is superior. We both disagree, correct?”

“Yes, Dark Magic is superior-”

“And that’s where we differ.” Based on how his face falls Cass guesses he expected her to agree. “Light, Dark, Grey. It doesn’t matter. They’re all equal. Magic is Magic. It just is. Light and Dark are not synonyms for good and evil, weak and strong. It is the will of the caster that determines those. I can light a candle with incendio as easily as I can with fiendfyre. The difference between those spells is not one of quality, but of control. If you notice, Dark spells are the ones that require control over your heart. They are emotional in nature. Emotions are good and bad, weak and strong. Light spells require control over your mind. They are logical in nature. Logic can be used for bad just as easily as it can be used for good.” She’s slightly surprised he’s letting her talk for so long. “Now, the matter of creatures is where we differ the most.”

“You do not think they should be equal?” Cass laughs, forcing herself to cover any anxiety. 

“Quite the opposite. Your actions clearly show you think wizards superior.”

“What are you talking about, Black?” 

“You use werewolves as your attack dogs. You’ve murdered goblin families. And we really need to discuss those Veela you kidnapped.” Everything goes still for a moment. 

“What?”

“The Veela kids. The ones that you kidnapped. You know, the ones that you’re holding just outside of Newcastle? The ones that have been under constant surveillance until right now?” Red eyes narrow at her. “What? You didn’t think I intentionally taunted one of your minions just because, did you? I knew he’d call for you. I knew you’d bring an audience. You’re predictable, Riddle.” Her mirror vibrates, then stops, then vibrates again, before stopping again. 

They’re finished.

“What have you done?”

“A friend came to me, telling me you stole kids, asking if I’d help. It was rather easy to find where they were being held, even easier to distract you long enough to get the kids out.” She gives a small shrug. “Ta.” She waggles her fingers a bit, flicking a cutting curse at her target plus a few others to hide her intentions. The shadows wrap around her as the spell she wants to land does, and her cackle fills the air as she vanishes. She lands in a manor, not Willow Oasis, not Wolf Haven. This house is straddling France’s border, and Cass steps into a busy, temporary, med wing. Bella is immediately by her side.

“It went well on our side. No one stayed behind, so it was easy to get in and out.” Isabel, the woman from the pub, steps up to her other side.

“Thank you.” Her gaze is watery as it locks onto Cass. “Thank you so much.”

“They’re kids. Any injuries?”

“A few broken bones, a few cuts, plenty of bruises,” Bella lists off. “Cissa and Andi are already healing them. Lily, Lucius, Blair, and Acacia are helping. We could probably call in Dorea and Lucretia. The kids are wary around men, except for Lucius.” Cass hums, not really surprised by that.

“What about Felix’s wife, Genevieve?” Bella cackles, making Cass arch an eyebrow.

“Felix didn’t tell her what was happening. I think all he told her was that you needed him for the day, and he’ll be home late.” She blinks a few times at her cousin, then groans.

“She probably thinks he’s having an affair with me. Merlin.” Cass presses her fingers to her eyes, ignoring Bella and Isabel’s laughter. “Not my problem. Do you have it handled here?” Both women nod. Cass steps away to find Remus. “Do you mind coming with me?”

“Of course not. Where are we going?”

“Wolf Haven.” He frowns, but follows her through the floo. 

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm expecting guests. Patton should be bringing the pack tonight." Remus stumbles, making her give him a soft smile. "Yes, Remus, Greyback is dead." 

The wolves arrive quickly, and Patton comes to stand with Cass as his pack explores.

"How can I repay you?" She rolls her eyes at the repeated question. 

"We've discussed this. Don't support Riddle, or Dumbledore. Take care of the pack. That's all I want from you."

"Speaking of Dumbledore," Remus says, distracting Patton. Which Cass wants to kiss him for. The older werewolf looked like he wanted to kneel. Again. "He wants me to visit various packs and try to sway them to his side, away from Riddle." Getting them away from Riddle sounds good, to Dumbledore, not nearly so much. Both wolves are looking towards her.

"How much would it bother you to lie to Dumbledore?"

"After finding out he was the one to create the new registry? I'll enjoy it immensely."

"Wonderful. When you go to these packs, describe how Riddle only views them as attack dogs, how Patton's pack left, describe how Dumbledore created that registry in order to make them indebted. Make sure they know both sides are shit. Then tell them there's a third option. A safe haven. Now that the wards are created, I will have no problem putting them on new houses or areas of land if they don't wish to move. They don't need to worry about buying a house if they want one. I'll just use the personal vaults of my parents and Bella's parents."

"They're going to ask what's the price," Patton warns.

"The only price I have is to take care of the pack, and to not support those two." Remus looks deep in thought, then turns to Patton.

"Would it be okay if I brought a delegation from the packs here to show them it's real?" He nods almost immediately. 

"That would probably be for the best. Most packs know me."

"Does your pack have a healer?"

"Ethel knows the basics. She's the one to patch us up."

"Would she be willing to learn more? I know a few people who wouldn't mind teaching her." Patton stares at her for a few moments, eventually nodding quickly. "Perfect. I already showed you the wardstone, and how to add non weres to the wards. The mirror connected to our system is in the office. Is there anything else before I leave?"

"They're going to need and education, especially since Hogwarts won't accept them." Cass studies Remus at his comment. "What?"

"That's a good idea. Give me a bit, and I'll see what I can come up with."

"What are you going to do?"

"What I do best, of course."


	26. Bonds of Loyalty

_Spring 1978_

It's the fourth graduation in the family, and the group has expanded quite a bit. To Cass, Lucius is still the most surprising addition. On her graduation, he had been cocky, showing off his heir ring when he knew Walburga had tried to disown Cass. But now, he's sitting beside Bella as they watch Cissa cross the stage. 

Their little group is gaining a lot of attention. Which isn't entirely surprising. Even two months later, her book is still the center of attention. Muggleborns, and those with muggleborn parents or ancestors, everywhere are flocking to Gringotts to get extended inheritance tests done.

Ted was ever so surprised to find Ainsworth in his family tree, a Grey house thought to have died out several centuries ago. The goblins are ecstatic since old vaults are being reopened, meaning their wealth will grow.

"Thank you all for joining us to celebrate this graduating class-" Dumbledore starts his speech, and Cass hides her unease. Thanks to the goblins, she knows why he seemed off when asking about proof. As their Headmaster, he is considered the magical guardian of the muggleborns in school.

Which means that with permission or their blood, he could be their proxy on the Wizengamot.

And she has no idea if he has already been doing so. 

The seats used to vote are hidden. While you can see who voted for what, it doesn't tell under what names. It's problematic. But not something she can fix. Right now she should just focus on celebrating her baby cousin. 

"I think he's actually in love with her." Bella's murmur brings her attention back to her surroundings. She hums in agreement, watching Lucius tuck a lock of Cissa's hair behind her ear.

"Interesting."

 

They're all Willow Oasis, a dinner planned to celebrate Narcissa, and Lucius watches her laugh, sitting between Lily and Regulus. Andromeda and Bellatrix are hanging around their little sister as well. He's relaxed, content to watch the warm scene. Until Cassiopeia appears at his side. 

"Lucius."

"Cass, is something wrong?" A small huff leaves her, even as she pouts. 

"Why does everyone assume something is wrong when I want to talk to them?" He arches an eyebrow at her petulance. "No, nothing's wrong. It was just brought to my attention that I went over your head when it came to the contract between you and Cissa. I never asked if you were okay with it. If you're not, it doesn't have to happen. I'm not going to force you to marry into our family." For a second, he panics, eyes flicking towards Narcissa. 

Even when everything was crashing down around him as he realized he almost threw his life away, she was there. They've been exchanging letters for the last two years, to the point where it's all too easy to read between the lines, and see what the other isn't saying.

It might have started out as an obligation due to the contract, but now it's so much more. 

He turns to tell Cass just that, only to catch a glint in her dark eyes.

"Not funny." She grins at him and shrugs.

"I thought it was funny. You looked terrified." He glares at her, not that she seems bothered by it in the slightest. Not that she ever did. "On a serious note, I do have a question. What changed?"

"With Narcissa?" She shakes her head, smile gone.

"With all of it. During school and on our graduation, we didn't see eye to eye on a lot of subjects. Even afterwards, we still didn't. Then Walburga got disowned, and we had to renegotiate the marriage contract. By the time that first Wizengamot meeting happened, you chose to support me, rather than your father. Why? What changed?" He decides to be honest with her. 

"Do you remember first year, on the Hogwarts Express, when you were asked which House you wanted?" She's frowning, but nods.

"Pretty sure I threatened to sew your mouth shut." 

"Which was terrifying, by the way. But you made it clear it wasn't because that's the House your parents wanted. You've never been afraid to speak your mind, regardless of whether it was the popular opinion or not. You made your own path, refused to follow your parents blindly. Even when you were being threatened with disownment, you didn't falter. You didn't change your behavior to appease them. You kept going. I was jealous."

"A Malfoy? Jealous?" He rolls his eyes, but appreciates the brevity her teasing causes. 

"That has never been something I could do. I never stood against my father's wishes. He had said joining Riddle was an honor, and I took his word for it. And then you found out he was a halfblood." He raises a hand at her expression. "There are many halfbloods in the Malfoy line. While initially, yes, that was an issue, it's not anymore."

"Yes, I'm aware of your family tree. Hence why I allowed the contract between you and Cissa." For a second, he's silent. 

"Sometimes it seems like you know everything." She just shrugs. "Riddle uses the claim of blood purity to get followers, to bring people to his side. And that's what changed. I realized that he's willing to lie about his goals to get support. Dumbledore is no better. But you…"

"Luc, I'm manipulative-"

"Yes, you are. And you excel at it. You had my father wrapped around your finger after a single meeting. You don't make false promises. You don't lie outright. Yes, you bend the truth, you lie by omission. But you never promise something and do the opposite. You always make sure you can back up your actions. When I realized that, that you wouldn't use people only to toss them aside, that's when it changed. Malfoy's seek power. We always have. There are three major players in this war. Riddle, who is as likely to kill me as he is to kill an enemy. Dumbledore, who is trying to outlaw my magic. And then there's you."

"So you allied with me since doing so won't end up with you dead or in Azkaban?"

"That's what it _started_ as, yes." They’re quiet for a few moments, just listening to Regulus and Barty complain about being left behind at Hogwarts for another year. “When I started to spend time with all of you, it changed again. I realized I wanted to be a part of this, not just because I wanted to have my fingers in the metaphorical pie. Spending time with all of you makes me realize that this is what I want. I found a family.” She gives him the same soft look she gives her brothers and cousin before her eyes flick away.

“Sap.” 

“Bitch.” She turns slowly towards him, and for a second, he fears she’s angry. Her glare shifts into humor just as Bellatrix cackles, arm over Cass’ shoulders.

“Isn’t she?” The cousins tease each other for a few seconds, the others chiming in every so often, and he catches Narcissa smiling in his direction. Once it calms back down, a hand on his arm draws his attention back to Cass.

“You’ve been family since you chose us over Abraxas.”

Perhaps Wilkes and Patton have the right idea. Not that he’ll say that out loud.

 

She’s not all that surprised to find Lily pacing the kitchen, so distracted she doesn’t notice her. It’s well past midnight, but the redhead doesn’t seem to realize. 

“Lily, if you have bags under eyes tomorrow of all days, there will be problems.”

“Cissa! You- you startled me. How long have you been there?”

“Long enough. Ivy, two cups of hot chocolate, please.” When the cups appear, Narcissa takes hers, motioning for Lily to take the other. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?” 

“You need fresh air.” The two slip outside and make their way towards the woods. It’s quiet as they wander. “Nervous?”

“A bit. Not enough to call the wedding off, but enough to keep me up.” Something else is wrong, that much is obvious.

“Again, if you have bags under your eyes tomorrow, on your wedding day, issues will be had.” Lily chuckles softly, cradling her cup close. “What are you nervous about? James?”

“No, nothing about James makes me nervous. And I am not having seconds thoughts. No worries there.” Narcissa just smiles softly, unsurprised by the answer. “I think part of me is jealous.”

“Of?”

“You.” Narcissa stops to face her, noting the apologetic smile. “More of all of you, actually. Your relationship with your sisters… Petunia, my sister, responded to the invitation. Told me she didn’t want to go to the wedding of a freak. I won’t have any family here. Charlus is walking me down the aisle since my dad-”

“Sometimes family is toxic. Sometimes you need to _make_ your family.”

"Like you guys did?”

“Precisely. We made a family. One that you’ve been a part of for years.”

“Because of James?” Narcissa scoffs.

“No, since you found me in my animagus form. You’re a part of our family through your own attributes, not through James. If that was the case Felix’ wife would be involved.” That makes Lily snicker, well aware of the animosity between Cass and Genevieve. “Do you consider us family?” She’s quiet for a moment, and Narcissa lets her be, curious.

“Yeah, I do. I know you already have two sisters, but I think of you more as a sister than I do Petunia. Is that- is that okay?”

“Of course it is.” Their hot chocolate is gone, and Narcissa catches Lily yawning. “Let’s go back.” They don't get far before Narcissa stops, her magic pulling her off to the side. She decides to follow the pull. Her magic has never led her astray before. Lily follows, a frown clear as she sticks close. Something massive shifts up ahead, and while Lily takes a step back, she continues forward. 

“Cissa?” Teeth snap out, gleaming white in the dark. “Cissa!” Despite the sharp pain radiating from the puncture wounds, there’s no fear as Narcissa studies her bleeding hand. The teeth didn’t go deep, just enough to draw blood. “Oh my God. We need to go get someone!”

“Calm down Lily. Everything is fine.”

“You were just bit! How is it fine?” Narcissa casts a soft lumos, bathing the animal in front of her in light. 

And finds herself staring into the intelligent eyes of a large brown bear.

“You must’ve been travelling quite a bit to get here.” She reaches out to lay her hand on his head. 

“Narcissa, please be careful.”

“Relax, Lily, he won’t hurt us.” There’s a noise of disbelief from the older witch.

“He just bit you.”

“It’s necessary to solidify the bond.” There’s a beat of silence.

“Like Eris did?” Narcissa hums, still studying the bear.

“Eris and Orcus and Nerrti and Inari. And now Anubis.” The bear rumbles in pleasure as she names him. “Anubis, my familiar.”

 

Cass stops outside the door of the room Lily is getting ready in, hearing talking inside. Listening closer, she recognizes Cissa’s voice.

“I am not taking the spotlight away from you on your wedding Lily.”

“You’re not taking the spotlight away. I want what Andi had. I want the familiars to be included. It wouldn’t be fair if Anubis had to sit out.” Did Cissa find her familiar without telling them? And she named him Anubis?

“Why do you want them to be included so bad?” There’s a pause, and Cass has to strain slightly to hear Lily’s mutter.

“It’s magical.”

“You’re such a sap.”

“It’s my wedding! I’m allowed to be sappy.” Cissa laughs at her petulance, and Cass debates on whether she should interrupt yet, or not. “And besides, I kinda want to see their faces, and I can’t do that if you do it after the wedding.” There’s a sigh that’s all Cissa.

“Fine.”

“Wonderful, because now I’m curious.” Cass sweeps into the room, taking in the wide blue and green eyes locked onto her.

“Cass!”

“Eavesdropping is rude.” She smirks at the reprimand.

“Anubis?” she asks, not allowing them to change the subject. The two exchange a glance, piquing her curiosity even more.

“Last night, Lily and I were walking around the woods, talking.” Cass nods, unconcerned. If something malicious had even brushed against the wards, she would have been woken up. Even if she was under the influence of a potent dreamless sleep potion. Nothing intending to harm would make it in without Cass knowing. “On our way back, my magic started to pull me off to the side.”

“The pull of the familiar bond.” Cissa nods.

“He must have travelled a fair amount of distance since I’ve never seen one here on the island.” Cass narrows her eyes at her cousin as she walks to the adjoining room. A large brown bear follows Cissa back into the room. 

“Am I going to be the only one with a normal familiar?” she asks after a moment, walking forward until she’s within arms reach. “May I?” She would never touch another’s familiar without explicit permission. It’s just rude.

“Of course.” Her fingers sink into soft fur. He’s bigger than the normal brown bear.

“I’ll give Narcissa this, you are absolutely gorgeous.” The bear rumbles under her fingers. “Does Lucius know yet?”

“No, you’re the first. I didn’t want to take away from Lily today.”

“Flippy, tell Lucius he’s needed, please.” The house elf that popped in at her name nods and vanishes. “I want to see his face.” A few moments pass before there’s a knock at the door.

“Come in,” Lily calls, and Lucius sticks his head in, coming in further when he sees Cissa.

“Is something wrong?”

“No,” Cissa smiles at him, “I just found my familiar last night and want to introduce you.” Interests fills his face, as his eyes dart around, finally noticing Cass and Anubis. He can’t keep the shock out of his expression. “Lucius, meet Anubis.” The bear lumbers forward, sticking his nose in Lucius’ face. The girls are laughing as he stands completely still as the bear smells him. After a moment, Anubis licks a large stripe up the aristocrat’s face. “He likes you.” Both Lily and Cass are laughing as Lucius gives Cissa a ‘you cannot be serious’ look.

“Hey Lucius, aren’t there peacocks on Malfoy grounds?” He pales, even as Cissa swats Cass on the arm.

“Anubis won’t hurt them, and you know it.”

“I do. I just wanted to see his face and it was worth it.” She smirks at his glare, making Cissa roll her eyes. “I feel bad for anyone who dares to try and harm one of yours, Cissa.”

“Because of Anubis?” Lily asks, but Cass tilts her head side to side. 

“Yes, and no. A familiar is a representation of your personality, similar to animagi and patroni. For example, cats represent independence, cleverness, and curiosity, as well as magic, femininity, darkness, and rebirth. Monkeys symbolize luck, lightheartedness, cheer, and steadiness, yet with a rebellious streak. Snakes symbolize transformation, guardianship, rebirth, vengefulness, and vindictiveness. Foxes represent flexibility, charisma, mischief, and seeing through lies. Now bears, they represent confidence, protection, stealth, and balance. Does a mother bear ring any bells? It’s very fitting for Narcissa.”

“Again, sometimes it’s like you know everything,” Lucius says into the silence. Cass shakes her head with a small laugh.

“I did research on familiars after Nerrti and Orcus bit me and Bella.”

“Of course you did,” Lucius scoffs, so she points a finger at him.

“Don’t even with me, Lucius. You are just as bad as I am when it comes to research.”


	27. The Second Defiance

_Summer 1978_

Bella and Cass are in the older's study, everything cleared off of her desk besides the map. Footprints wander around with names floating behind them.

"I don't want to behave like the Order or Ministry. I don't want to be reactive." Cass tracks Riddle's name.

"Preemptive strikes will give us an element of surprise," Bella agrees, "but we have to be smart about this. Yes, we are talented and powerful, but they have experience on us." Cass' derision must have shown because Bella glares at her. "We are not taking unnecessary risks, and I doubt you want to risk their lives."

Cass grimaces, but agrees. "Especially with so many kids running about." Nymph, Cassius, and Felix' son, Marcus, plus the now five Weasleys. "What do you have in mind?"

"A tactic called guerrilla warfare." Cass arches an eyebrow at the muggle term. "You're not the only one who does research." Her hands come up in surrender, until Bella huffs. "Outnumbered forces would set up ambushes and then vanish before the enemy could regain their bearings." Cass thinks it over, conjuring a few pins to mark the usual gathering points. 

"Riddle is usually here." The manor in Greater Hangleton. "Through some digging, I found out it was his father's family home."

"Muggle, meaning that any wards have been put up by him and recently. At least we won't have to deal with ancestral wards."

"Not there, at least. The Lestranges' home is another congregation point. Averys', Carrows', Notts'- Henry's not Thaddeus- and Dolohov's manors are also in use."

“Family homes, so ancestral wards. Old magic. Bit more difficult.”

“Riddle could be siphoning magic through his Mark to strengthen his wards,” Cass mutters, frowning at the map.

“So we should essentially figure we’re going up against powerful wards on any of their bases. Wonderful.”

“So get in, hit hard, then leave. No pause, no wasted time. We can’t afford to hesitate during the entire attack.” Bella nods, twirling a knife from who knows where between her fingers.

“Drop the wards, pick off a few that leave, vanish. During the first few hits we can afford to stay a little longer, take out maybe five or six each before leaving. Eventually, they’re going to understand what we’re doing. We’ll only have enough time to get two or three then. Still have some surprise since they won’t know when or who we’ll attack, but they’ll be able to recognize when it’s happening. Of course, this is all dependent on how many we bring, and how many they have. When we hit smaller groups with more people, we can theoretically wipe them out.” Cass hums, agreeing with Bella’s assessment.

“For now we’ll have to rely on Lucius and Ted for the wards. Their our best, until Reggie graduates.” A moment passes before Cass snarls under her breath, pressing against her eyes.

“I know, Cassie.” She meets her cousin’s gaze. “I don’t want to include them in the war either. But they either fight by our sides-”

“Or where we can’t protect them, I know.” She takes a breath to calm down. “Where first?” 

Bella’s finger lands on a spot, and Cass feels her blood go cold. She flicks magic at her mirror, calling everyone connected, leaving a message without waiting for a reply.

“The Prewetts are under attack.”

Bella and Cass are the first there, unsurprisingly, and shouted spellfire as the two running down the stairs. Five Death Eaters have Fabian and Gideon surrounded. They manage to drop two cloaked figures just as one catches Gideon in the chest with a purple spell that Cass can feel across the room. The redhead collapses, Fabian going down with him as he tries to catch him. The one that hit him seems to look towards them, even as another Death Eater falls. Cass and Bella move to shield Fabian as he stands, supporting his unconscious twin.

For a moment, the entire room is still. 

The leader, the one that hit Gideon, yanks up his sleeve, pressing a finger to his arm before they can stop him. Both Cass and Bella hiss under their breaths, well aware the house is about to turn into a warzone.

Lightning arcs from Bella’s wand, slamming one of the Death Eaters into the wall, even as another goes down from a well aimed cutting curse from Cass. The last, the leader, scrambles for cover.

“Fabian, get him out of here.”

“I am not leaving you two here, not when he just called for Riddle!” She spares him a glare, only to toss up a shield as the door explodes inward. At the same time, feet pound down the stairs behind them. Spells fly over her head, hitting the Death Eaters as they pour in.

“Not alone. Get him out. Andi!” Siri is already be Bella’s side, James and Lily paired up, Remus and Peter, Reggie and Barty, Felix and Tatius, Damian and Acacia, with Lucius and Cissa coming down last. Ted sticks with Andi, taking some of Gideon’s weight. “Get him home. Cissa!” The witch takes one look at Gideon and goes with Andi. 

Chaos over takes the room. Plaster flies from the wall. Furniture explodes. But they manage to keep the Death Eaters bottle necked in the doorway. Siri moves to Remus and Peter as Bella moves to Cass’ side. 

“They’re going to get the building to collapse on us.” She can see the cracks Bella’s talking about. 

“Shit. Leave! Everyone, out. It’s collapsing.” Bella and Cass move to the front, ushering the other back up the stairs to the mirror. Riddle’s voice rises above the others just as the entire building shakes. Damian and Acacia shove Barty and Reggie up ahead of them, making sure the youngest get out first. Felix and Tatius grab Remus and Peter, tossing Cass worried glances. The side of the house caves in, and a shout draws their attention to James, who’s pinned under a part of the ceiling.

“James!” Remus goes to lunge, but Tatius wraps an arm around his waist and drags him up stairs.

“Sirius.” He gives her his attention at the use of his full name. “Go shrink the mirror and grab it. Quickly.” Grey eyes flick to James, to his obviously broken leg. “Once you get it, come straight back.” Bella starts spelling shattered furniture to form cover between the pinned man and the door as Cass keeps firing at anyone who comes in the door. “Lily strengthen the house around you. If it collapses any more, we’re in trouble.” 

“Got it.” Siri appears at her side. She glances at Bella, who gives one sharp nod. They all fall back to James’ side.

“Siri, Lily, do you remember the spells Andi and Cissa tried when healing that cut?” Both nod. “Focus on James, then.”

“That’s Riddle out there,” James argues, “ we just need to leave.”

“With your leg that broken, any apparition will splinch you, regardless of how good we are. Bella and I will hold them off for long enough for them to heal you so we don’t risk your life.” Her hair stands on end. “Besides, Riddle is already inside.”

“Ah, so Dolohov was right. You are here, Cassiopeia.” Dolohov. Her eyes lock onto the masked figure beside Riddle. The one that called him, the one that hit Gideon with that spell. “How do you always know when to show up?”

“Like I said, you’re predictable, Riddle.” Bella cackles at her tone, and red eyes flick over those with Cass. 

“Bellatrix, Sirius, Potter, and Evans.” Rage flares up as he says their names. “All of you would do great on the Dark Side. You’d get so far in the ranks. Even if Evans is a mudblood.” Cackles ring out, coming from both Cass and Bella. A quick glance at Lily tells Cass that, yes, she can taunt him with that tidbit of information.

“Haven’t you heard the news, Riddle? Lily’s the descendent of the squib son of Morfin Gaunt.” James sits up, Siri and Bella helping him up as Lily hovers close by.

“The family rings accepted my wife as the Lady, Riddle. Slytherin and Gaunt rings.”

“My first action was to disown you completely. You are no longer part of either House.” Riddle screams, wand raised, but Cass reacts first. Flames erupt in the center of the room, driving them all back. It’s a Black Family variant of fiendfyre. It won’t stop until the target is destroyed, in this case the house. Bella and Siri pool their magic to apparate James home, and Cass grabs Lily. They all land in a sprawl in the middle of Willow Oasis’ living room. The others are fluttering around them, but a thought leaves Cass staring at the ceiling. 

“Cassie?” She blinks at Fabian.

“How’s Gideon?”

“Asleep, but fine. What is it?”

“How did they find your house?” He sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

“I don’t know. It’s supposed to be protected. It’s one of the Order’s safe houses.”

That’s unsettling.

“Bella, I know which house to hit first.” Bella grins, obviously following the same thought process as Cass. 

 

It’s exactly a week later, and the group that helped the Prewetts are standing around a home. Philip, Wilkes, and Frank Longbottom take Andi, Reggie, and Barty’s places. Those two haven’t graduated, so they’re helping Andi babysit. Frank’s wife, Alice, is also involved in the attack, as are the MacDougals, Blair and Evander, and the Higgs, Aiden and Kiara. Gideon is finally back on his feet, but his brother won’t stray to far from his side.

“Remember the plan. Pick off as many as you can within the 15 minutes, then get out. Do not get hit. Do not take unnecessary risks.” The 23 other people with Cass nod, grips secure on their wands.

This attack is personal. It’s a message. They all know this. This attack will end up being more brutal than originally planned. Not that Cass can blame them.

It’s Dolohov’s house, after all.

“Go.” It takes a few minutes, but eventually the wards fall, and moments later, 25 people run out of the house, searching for the cause.They won’t be found though. They’re all wearing one of Cass’ enchanted cloaks, so they’re all invisible. 

She doubts more than one will survive, and that’s only because it’s part of the plan. When her hood falls, the Death Eaters all focus on her. Only problem is that was the signal.

The air seems to explode, and Cass meets Dolohov’s gaze with a blank look as his allies drop like flies. They don’t even have enough time to call their Lord, not under the onslaught. Eventually, only two are left.

Andi was able to tell her what curse Dolohov used. Which is bad news for him, since hers will be lethal, even when nonverbal.

“You attacked mine.” His eyes go wide, and he tries to scramble back. She decides to help him with that. A violent slash of her wand has a purple flame like streak passing through his chest hard enough to send him flying back into the wall of his home. He doesn’t move again. Ignoring the last person, she disapparates, knowing the others will follow. 

The image of Gideon collapsing won’t disappear, she knows, but the helplessness she felt reduces.

They’ll eventually realize that attacking hers will only bring hell down on them.

 

_Fall 1978_

“I’ve got the first pack Dumbledore wants me to go to.” Cass looks up as Remus enters her office. “He still doesn’t know Greyback is dead, or that Patton’s pack renounced Riddle.”

“Be careful. Call if you need a hand. And make sure you say goodbye to Siri before you leave. I’ll never hear the end of it if not.” He gives a sheepish smile, but nods. “Oh, and Remus, if you could teach any subject you wanted, what would you choose?”

“Um, charms. Why?”

“Curious.” She gathers up the papers on her desk, glancing at the clock, before pressing a kiss to his cheek as she moves to the floo. “Tell me if they take up my offer as soon as possible.” And then she’s gone, this time managing to not fall once she reaches the Ghastly Hand. “Victor.” She slides onto one of the stools at the bar. She’ll take her booth later.

“Cass.”

“I have a question.” The werewolf arches an eyebrow. “I’m going to create a school. For creatures. I have a charms professor, and was wondering if you knew other potentials. Or even know someone who knows of a potential professor.” He’s silent for a few moments, just staring at her in shock.

“I have an idea or two. The Ministry won’t like it though. You know their ideas about too many creatures in one spot.”

Cass smirks at him. “Let me handle the Ministry.”


	28. A String of Bad Luck

Remus gives a helpless and apologetic shrug.

“I’m sorry, Albus. The wolves refused to help the Order.” Dumbledore sighs, the sound disappointed, and Moony howls inside his head. Despite the guilt trip not working, Remus hurries on to say, “But they won’t join the Dark either.” 

“Well, that is good, my boy.” Remus just barely manages not to roll his eyes. Merlin he’s spending too much time at Willow Oasis. But the library is extensive. And slightly illegal. The library at Grimmauld was apparently copied, with the originals at Willow. Somehow, Cass managed to get the Dolohov library, including the books in the family vaults. There are some Prewett family and Potter family books, and Remus has no idea if they know that she had access to them. 

He tunes back into the speech being given. Dumbledore is still going on about how they must remain vigilant. If the wolves join Riddle, the world will see them as Dark. It’s the same old conversation. To Dumbledore, if they don’t align with him, then they’re Dark. If they don’t align with Dumbledore, they’re evil. 

“I agree, Albus, absolutely. I want the world to see me as a wizard first, and that can’t happen if werewolves stay Dark.” The words leave a bad taste in his mouth. “I’ll try harder next time.”

“Good, my boy. I’ll tell you when I’ve located another pack that I think can be swayed.” Remus leaves shortly after that, using the floo to go to his ‘safe house’, only to immediately go to Willow Oasis. Voices lead him to the living room where he finds Lucius in a sea of women, looking vaguely uncomfortable. 

They must have been planning their wedding. Though it looks like the topic has changed slightly.

“I get it. I don’t want to go to the Wizengamot meetings either. You have the option of naming a proxy though.” Lily looks slightly conflicted at that, worrying her necklace again. “Lily?”

“I thought about naming you my proxy, but I don’t think that will go over well.” Lucius scoffs, shaking his head. Cass notices him just hovering in the doorway and motions him in. He perches on the couch arm closest to Lily, laying a hand on her shoulder. 

“It wouldn’t. They can’t do anything about it, of course, but the Wizengamot would be uncomfortable with her getting control over all of your Houses. Proxies are supposed to vote in the manner you want, but many on the Wizengamot will undoubtedly see it as her voting in favor of herself.” Lily’s frown grows as Lucius explains.

They must be discussing the Fall session of the Wizengamot that’s coming up. Lily hates going, hates the politics involved. 

“I thought about asking Charlus.” Lily looks towards her mother in law, but gets an apologetic smile in response. 

“And he would love to, except he plans on retiring and giving the title to James.” James isn’t going to want it anymore than Lily.

“Well, I did have another choice, I’m just worried I’m asking too much of them.” There’s a beat of silence before Lily turns to Narcissa. “I know that you’re in the middle of planning your wedding, but you were my first choice after Cass.” Remus watches an excited light fill Narcissa’s eyes. 

“Lily, I would love to. There’s only four sessions a year. It wouldn’t get in the way of my wedding in the slightest.” He shivers slightly at the undertone in the young woman’s voice. Lucius looks pleased, and Cass snickers under her breath.

“No surprise there. When is he passing the title along, Aunt Dorea?”

“This weekend at dinner.” He wonders what Cass is planning now. 

“Luc, has Abraxas mentioned retiring anytime soon?”

“Not to me, he hasn’t.” Lucius is actually pouting. She sighs lightly, but doesn’t look too upset at the knowledge.

“Slowly, but surely, we’re getting control. Every session more are seeing our point of view. We’re getting allies from all corners of magic. Both Dumbledore and Riddle are losing support. It’s taking longer than I want, but the older generations are stubborn and traditional about the oddest things.”

“We are right here, Cassiopeia.” Lucretia and Dorea are mock glaring at her, but Cass just smiles, a glint to her eyes that doesn’t bode well.

“I’m curious. How close are you two to Cedrella and Callidora?” The two exchange a glance as Remus wracks his brains for those names. 

“Callidora? Frank’s grandmother?” Alice asks, frowning at Cass.

“Yes, Callidora Longbottom nee Black. And Cedrella Weasley nee Black, Arthur Weasley’s mother. Your other niece’s mother in law.” Cass smirks at Lucretia. 

“Why do you care?”

“Again, just curious.” More like planning on calling in family favors.

“Not as close as we were in school, particularly after Cedrella was disowned,” Dorea answers slowly.

“Perhaps it’s time to reconcile, yes?”

“The Weasleys? Really?” Lucius sounds disgusted, and his face is scrunched up to match.

“Yes, I’m aware of the blood feud between your Houses, and I am in no way asking you to interact with them.”

“And would I be correct to assume that you know why there is a feud?”

“Of course.” Lucius sighs, that vague uncomfortable look coming back. Narcissa laughs softly and pats his hand.

“She knows everything, Luc. You’re the one that pointed that out.”

 

Lily decides to head over to Potter Manor early, knowing that James will end up cutting it close. She just wants to spend time with a mother figure, still reeling over Benjy’s death. Dorea greets her with a warm smile, and Lily has a moment to hope that she wears her age as well as James’ mother does. They settle into the sitting room, cups of tea in hand. 

“Oh, I’m so glad you came over early. We can talk without the men.” Lily laughs, slightly agreeing with the sentiment. As much as she loves James, some things just go over his head. He’d rather talk quidditch than gossip. 

Granted, the Black’s idea of gossip isn’t anywhere near the gossip that happens in the dorm rooms at school. 

“Is Charlus out?”

“No, he’s holed up in his office, straightening up the papers for the Wizengamot. I think he’s slightly worried that James is just going to take Cassiopeia’s word without doing any of his own research.” Lily thinks it over, and while she knows Cass is striving to make the world better-

“I would love to say without a doubt that she wouldn’t take advantage of the situation, but I can’t.”

“Oh I know. While Charlus doesn’t see it, I know perfectly well that girl has manipulated him at least once. It’s rather convenient that she found the author of that creature bill just in time to ensure my husband took her side over Dumbeldore’s. My cousin’s husband recognized it for what it was, but he likes his niece too much to care.”

“I’d much rather Cass take advantage of his lack of drive than Dumbledore,” Lily admits, causing Dorea to nod.

“Don’t get me wrong, while she is manipulative, I am not nearly as foolish as my nephew, Alphard. I’m not going to accuse her of becoming the next Dark Lady.” Even if she is, but Lily won’t tell Dorea that. “I believe Arcturus made the right choice. Cassiopeia has brought the Black name back to the top of the food chain, so to speak. She truly does embody the traits of the Black family.” Madness, stubbornness, and narcissism? Check, check, and check. “She’s running over everyone with her ideas, but she’s doing it in a way that makes them agree with her.”

“That’s actually one of her biggest complaints with Riddle. He doesn’t care who he runs over, and he’s doing it in a manner that breeds rebellion. She thinks he’s a fool.” After listening to one of her rants, Lily can see why Wilkes calls her ‘my lady’. Cass seems adamantly against the idea, however. Charlus comes in, pressing a kiss to his wife’s cheek as he sits beside her.

“Finally coming to join us, dear?” The conversation turns to grandchildren shortly after that, leaving Lily floundering. Thankfully, there’s no pressure for a child soon, they mostly just debate names. If she has a girl, they’ll follow the Evans tradition of flower names. If she has a boy, they’ll follow the Potter tradition.

It’s still a few hours before James gets off from work when everything seems to go wrong. Charlus goes stiff before jumping to his feet.

“The wards just fell.”

“What?” Dorea stands as well as Lily fumbles for the compact she carries on her. Cass is supposed to be at Wolf Haven, and Cissa is at Malfoy Manor.

“Bella.” The mirror shimmers for a moment, and Lily has a moment of panic. What if she’s busy as well? James and Sirius are at work, Remus off at another pack, Peter is with Cass. The mirror connects.

“Lily?”

“The wards around Potter Manor just fell.” Dark eyes go wide. Lily has a moment of dizziness as the mirror spins as Bella starts running.

“Get out of there.”

“The floo is blocked. Anti-apparition wards are up too.” Bella starts cursing at Charlus’ assessment. Dorea turns to Lily as Charlus starts barricading the door.

“You need to leave. We’ll distract them long enough for you to get away.”

“Dorea, I am not-”

“We’re old, we’ve lived a good life.” Horror fills her at the words. She’s really about to sacrifice herself for-

“No one is dying. Except for those damnable idiots.” The snarl brings her attention to a corner of the room where the shadows are fading back to normal. Cass and Bella are standing there, and Lily feels her tension drain away.

“How did you make it past the wards?”

“Didn’t apparate,” Cass answers without actually answering. “Now, we need to get you out of here.” The door explodes inwards right at that moment. Lily hits the ground hard, Bella covering her. A shard of wood is impaled in the wall level with her head.

“Dorea!” The first Death Eater goes down screaming and clawing at his throat. Bella yanks her to her feet as Cass moves to Charlus' side where he's hovering over Dorea.

"She's alive. But she won't be if we stay here." He doesn't seem to register Cass' words. Her hand snaps out to grab his chin and jerk his head up. "Keep your head on straight, Charlus. Now is not the time to freeze. We move, or she dies." The next Death Eater goes down, body contorted, under a spell from Bella. Cass waves her wand over Dorea a few times. The blood coming from a large gash across the woman's stomach slows. "Grab her." Once Charlus has Dorea cradled in his arms, Cass turns to the wall on the opposite side of the room.

And has it exploding outwards. It's when she's climbing through the hole she made that Lily sees it. 

Blood soaks the left side of her body and is slowly dripping off of her left hand.

When the destruction from the Death Eaters fade from their hearing, Cass stops.

"Call an elf, Charlus."

"Ritzy." The elf pops in, wide eyes locked on Dorea.

"Take them to Narcissa Black. She should be at Malfoy Manor." Charlus nods, seconding Cass' order, and they pop out. 

"You're hurt too, Cass," Lily points out. Bella's head snaps around to stare at Cass.

"I'm fine. I've had worse. Now, contact James and Siri. I know they planned on coming by after work, and we don't need them walking into an ambush."

"I say we just burn it." Cass immediately frowns at Bella.

"The library."

"Seriously? You're worried about the library?!" Bella screeches, and Lily can't help but agree. 

"Yes, I am worried about the library." Cass pulls out her own compact, flipping it open with a raised eyebrow.

“What is going on? Why is Dorea Black bleeding on my couch?”

“Lucius, perfect timing. Cissa is there, right?”

“Yes, she’s already healing Dorea.”

“Good.” Lily calls James, tilting the mirror so he can see Cass. She fires off a few short orders, and all three, since Sirius is with James, agree, cutting the connection. Lily watches her take a deep breath and straighten up.

“Cassie.”

“They hurt our family. I think they should learn the error of their ways.”

 

Cass lays across her couch under Cissa’s hawk like stare. She’s under strict restrictions ever since the fiasco at Potter Manor.

“How’s Dorea?” For a moment, Cass thinks the younger girl is just going to keep glaring at her. But then blue eyes flick away. “Cissa?”

“I managed to heal her. She’s physically fine. But I think the mental toll it took on her… She’s not young, I mean, she’s not _old_ either, she’s only turning 60 next year, but I think it hit her hard. I don't think she’s going to recuperate completely. She’ll be lucky if she makes it to 65, I think.”

“That’s not your fault.” Cissa flinches slightly. “Narcissa, come here.” She sits up and motions the girl closer. Once in range, she tugs her into a hug. “You did the best you could. Without you, she wouldn’t have made it to see the sun set that day.”

“I should have done more.”

“And what more could you have done? You heard what Charlus said. The healers at St. Mungos were surprised at how well you healed her. They couldn’t have done better.”

“I’m supposed to be-”

“Perfect?” Looks like she’s doing this now. “Narcissa Belvina Black, why in Merlin’s name would you have to be perfect? No one is perfect. Absolutely no one. And to hold yourself to that standard is unreasonable and unhealthy.”

“Mother said I had to be.” She hadn’t really thought of their parents beyond using their money when it pleases her, but now she’s once again hit with a wave of hatred.

“Narcissa, Druella was wrong. You are not a doll to be positioning perfectly. You are a living, breathing, person. To err is to be human. People make mistakes. Anyone who says differently is delusional. I don’t need you to be perfect, nor do I want you to.” She presses a kiss to shiny blonde hair. “I just want you to be happy. Make mistakes, do the wrong thing, say the wrong thing, piss off the wrong person. Narcissa, I want you to live. I want you to grow, to experience all sorts of things. I want you to be happy, not perfect.” She feels Cissa nod against her shoulder. Cass has a feeling this won’t be the last time they have this conversation.

Damn Druella to Hell and back.

 

It’s the day before the Wizengamot meeting when it gets out that Lord Edgar Bones was attacked in his home. The only survivors are his sister, Amelia, and his daughter, Susan.

How are the Death Eaters finding the houses of the most prominent Order members? And why only the prominent ones?


End file.
